The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time
by The Eagle1989
Summary: Little did Link know that his life was about to change forever. Little was he aware of Mido and Saria's meeting with the Great Deku Tree and that they were talking about him...A novelization of The Ocarina of Time, with some twists. Please R&R.
1. Prologue: Revised

Based on the storyline from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, a game from Nintendo. All rights are reserved to Nintendo.

Reviews are appreciated! Especially pointing out embarrassing mistakes.

**Prologue**

A gentle breeze blew across the treetops of Korkiri forest. Birds sung in the trees and the sun hung low in the eastern sky. It was a warm cloudless morning far from peaceful. A small glowing, orb like creature flew quickly above the trees observing a clearing in the distance, a moment later another of these appeared from the trees and joined it. They were both fairies.

"Navi! What is it?" The second fairy asked.

"Something is amiss," Navi said to her friend as they hovered above the forest.

"Something has been amiss for ages! That is not new. Look at the smoke in the west, the war wages on."

Small tendrils of smoke intertwined ascending to the sky on the distant horizon, ominously dark.

"Mori, aren't you supposed to be looking after Mido?"

"Oh him, he is asleep," Mori said with a slight sniff.

"Is something wrong?" Navi asked inquiringly.

"He is a spoilt prat Navi! I have never seen a worse two year old in my life!"

"That's a slight exaggeration," Navi said lazily, she looked out at the field of grass ahead and noticed a massive army of knights riding on horseback towards the west; she did not take much notice as she was used to these sights.

"It's been going on for a hundred years Navi; do you think it's reaching some sort of climax now?"

"Yes," Navi replied simply looking out as an army raced towards where the smoke was coming from. "I believe it is."

A little way from Korkiri forest at Hyrule Castle, Norsan looked out the window looking towards Hyrule Castle Town. He was dressed in his armour, including a helm and held a spear in his left hand. Norsan was deep in thought, his eyes gazing out towards the distant landscape.

Little did Norsan notice a servant walk up the corridor and over to him. The servant was dressed in grey robes and looked quite forlorn. Norsan turned to address the man as he approached.

'What news is it now?' he wondered, he hoped it was nothing serious.

"You have been summoned to King Daphon, it is urgent."

"I will go to him," Norsan replied to the servant.

Thanking the servant Norsan walked up the corridor. He went down a staircase and through another corridor, it much roomier than the one he had been in before. At the end was a large set of oak doors with interesting patterns on them. On either side of the door was a pattern of three triangles they joined to make what looked like a single large triangle made up of three smaller ones, the sacred Triforce.

The guards greeted Norsan and opened the door into the room. The throne room was a remarkable sight; it was by far the biggest room in the castle, larger than the great hall. Its floor was marble and the walls were made from stone, above the archway and the throne were two Triforce symbols. Behind and on either side of the throne were statues of the three goddesses of Hyrule, in their outstretched hands they held a gemstone.

Norsan passed the pillars on either side of the carpet, marking the walkway. Standing silently and almost unnoticeably at their assigned posts were guards, all along the wall. Norsan proceeded up the steps to the throne and knelt before the king. Daphon's wife sat beside him in another throne, in her arms she held a young infant. Norsan rose as the king gestured for him to do so.

"You called for me lord?" Norsan asked.

"Yes I did," said Daphon. "It has just been reported to me that Kakariko village is under attack again. The sentries are being overrun."

"It seems they never give up." Said Norsan, with a note of concern. That explained why Impa had run out of the room. "You wish me to send what is left of the army to Kakariko?"

"Precisely. Our other divisions are already occupied elsewhere in Hyrule's provinces. " Said the king, just then a baby cried.

Queen Zelda who was sitting by the king looked at the infant in her arms and sighed.

"Nice timing Impa, I don't even remember how that song goes." She said. "Hush now."

"I have sent a few men up to Death Mountain to negotiate an alliance with the Gorons, if all goes well you might have reinforcements."

Norsan nodded and the king dismissed him, he walked out of the throne room and to the stables.

Within minutes, Norsan had assembled the entire army, before leaving he decided to say goodbye to his wife Lara only to find she was still fast asleep. He walked over to the infant sleeping in its cradle and kissed him on the forehead, the baby slept on.

"I may not see you again," Norsan, whispered, "I am sorry I will never be the father I wished to be but I am a knight. Hopefully you can take on that role someday. Goodbye little one."

His eyes burnt as gazed at his only son for one last time and then he turned and walked out of the room.

The fighting near Kakariko village had raged on for hours. The moblins were beginning to make ground. They had breached parts of the wall with gunpowder. Something they had learned from the gorons. Archers lined the walls, their numbers were dwindling. They continued to fire volley after volley of arrows at the moblin army. Men charged through the ruins of the wall, swords and spears in hand, hacking at the moblins in a futile attempt to break their lines.

A shout went up as the sentry spotted Norsan's army riding along the bridge over the moat by Hyrule castle town. The Moblin army turned to meet this new arrival, charging down the hill and across the shallow river. Norsan's army met them; the moblins were afraid of the horses and tried to pull back, using their preferred method of a shield and spear barricade to prevent the horses from trampling them. A few unlucky horses and men ended up skewered. Now facing forces from behind and in front, the moblin's became nervous, some of them used bomb, quickly dispatching many of the men and horses. The sight became a little disquieting for Norsan. The sight of bodies, both men and horses, burnt or in pieces from bomb explosions sickened him. He ordered his cavalry to get out of their range and fire arrows. Pulling back was a mistake, as the moblins charged in spears lowered, catching the first rank and impaling their victims.

As he wondered how his army would bring the annoying beasts down Norsan sighted rocky looking orange creatures coming through the breached walls. Singing a strange battle song and beating their chests with their fists, the gorons had come. This worried the moblin's, as they knew that bombs did not work on these creatures and spears simply snapped. Confused they went into a frenzy, either trying to flee or killing anyone in their sight, including their own kind, until they were silenced. The gorons commenced when of their well-known goron rolls into the disarrayed forward lines of the moblin army. Punches were swung and soon the moblin army was in a panic, they focused on Norsan's men who were easier targets. The gorons finished their job leaving none of the beasts alive. The goron leader, a huge muscular goron with tattoos named Darunia, commenced a battle cry and was joined in by his tribe with a final loud chorus.

Once the battle cry finished, Norsan walked up to Darunia and thanked him on behalf of the king. Their business done the gorons left, leaving a few of their kind to keep watch.

It had gotten hot and Norsan decided to settle the issue of Kakariko's defence. As he spoke to the chiefs in charge, a messenger came galloping on a horse across the bridge of Zora River, now horribly diluted with blood. The messenger dismounted and asking amongst the men where Norsan was, he went to see him.

Norsan was dismayed to see the messenger coming towards him, it was surely bad news and not to his surprise it was bad.

"My lord! You are needed at the desert colossus, we are loosing the battle." The messenger gasped, exhausted from his long journey.

"I will be right on my way, does the king know of this yet?"

"No my lord, I haven't gotten to him yet."

"Then you better, hurry now," Norsan ushered the messenger off, who bowed and returned to his horse.

Norsan rounded up his men, asking the gorons to take care of the defence until such a time as more men could be spared. When he got to the ridges by the desert he noticed a massive chasm had opened up barring their way to the desert, some of the men had worked to build a bridge across. Norsan was concerned as to what had caused the crack that now lay between them and the desert. Progress across the bridge was slow, as no one knew how strong it was. After a long while, they all got across the bridge and they rode through the pass leading to the desert fortress. Some of the men had made camp at the fortress and joined Norsan's army as they rode across the scorching sands of the desert. They had to abandon their horses and trek on foot. As they neared the colossus they noticed it was up in flames. All the men lay dead around the burning ruins and no one remained alive.

"We're too late." Norsan, said, he looked to one of his younger men. "Inform the king, we'll make camp at the fortress."

The man saluted Norsan and left, just as Norsan and the army were about to leave they were ambushed and almost overwhelmed by an army of creatures, undead creatures rarely encountered in Hyrule or the surrounding provinces. Before long half of Norsan's army had been slaughtered, the remainder of the army made for the fortress, a few men stayed back trying to hold off the horde of pig like moblins, dark knights and Skeleton creatures that were advancing but where had they come from? It seemed to Norsan that they had merely appeared from nowhere.

Norsan's army made a final stand at the fortress; they held the attacking army off for a while before the fortress was taken as well, Norsan and what was left of the army made way to the bridge where two witches confronted them.

"Well, well, well?" Said one of the witches, she had red hair unlike her companion who had white hair. "Trying to escape are we, why I thought our army would have finished you? Did you like them?" She said, Norsan drew his sword; so these two were responsible for the death of half his army?

"Norsan!" The man next to him warned him.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Norsan growled.

"Going to fight us?" The witch with the white hair chuckled, "You'll need to finish off these ones first."

With a blinding flash another army of undead creatures appeared and began pushing Norsan and his small force towards the chasm.

"ATTACK!" Norsan cried and he thrust his sword into the monster before him.

His army fought back. A few men tried to attack the witches with arrows and spears to no avail. Before long Norsan's army had pushed back the undead army and made their way to the bridge. By then only a few men including Norsan remained. Norsan raced towards the bridge and got across but there was a sudden bang as the bridge went up in flames, one of the witches gave a wicked laugh as what was left of Norsan's men fell screaming into the chasm below. A large gush of water pushed its way through the nearby river as a nearby river flowed through into the chasm. Norsan looked at the burning remains of the bridge in horror hardly aware he was the only one left. One of the witches laughed and shot a blast of energy at Norsan, he tried to block it with his shield only it exploded on impact knocking him right onto the edge of the cliff. He found himself dangling above the chasm clinging to the cliff edge for dear life.

"Join us and we will spare your life!" A voice hissed, "The gerudo would accept you and you could become our son's right hand man."

"Never, will I join you!" Gasped Norsan, his lungs were burning with pain and he was beginning to loose his grip.

"Very well, shall we show him the extent of our power sis?"

There was a laugh and suddenly a strange noise like howling wind before a fierce voice spoke.

"Behold Twinorva!" The voice said, it sounded like the two witches had combined, or talked at the exact same time, but Norsan could not look up, he was too busy thinking about the castle he had left behind and his son. There was a sudden bang and the rocks collapsed on Norsan, he fell into the raging waters below.

Lara woke up with a start and looked at her sons cradle. In her head, she heard the voic of the goddess' from her dream speak to her again. "Your son is the chosen one, destined to save Hyrule. Take him to Korkiri forest. The man from the desert must not discover him!"

Quickly she gathered up her things, called for a servant to ready her horse and grabbed her son who was still fast asleep. Wrapping him firmly in her cloak she raced down to the stables without being seen, there was not a guard in sight, only a few servants. Lara found her horse waiting for her outside the stable, she mounted and rode across the lowered drawbridge and passed the bewildered guards who called out.

"Lara, come back! It's not safe out there!" Lara ignored them, she wished to tell Norsan but he had disappeared the previous day, she feared the worst. She rode through the quiet streets of Hyrule Castle Town and out towards the field. The guards by the gates noticed her too and called out for her to stop but she kept going. An army was attacking Kakariko village yet again. The gorons were taking care of them; it seemed the moblins did not know when to give up. A few of the attacking moblins noticed her and chased after her. The baby had awoken and was now crying loudly.

"Everything will be alright," She whispered, unsure if this was true.

For the sake of her child she had to keep going. As the forest came in sight, Lara gave a cry as a sharp pain hit her back. Looking behind her, she realized she had been shot by an arrow and blood was flowing, she began to fill dizzy and realized she had been hit by a poison arrow, her horse was hit next but kept going before it began to slow down. The moblins advanced on her before something flew straight across her head and looking back, Lara saw a gigantic owl go crashing into the moblins, knocking them off their boars and onto the ground.  
"RUN!" She heard a voice cry; she got off the horse, the baby still tight in her arms, and ran into the forest trying to fight off the feeling of dizziness. In the distance, she could hear the noise of someone singing a beautiful song, it was faint over the baby's cries but it gave her the strength to carry on.

Navi watched this from above, she watched as the woman entered the forest with the crying infant and after a moment realized that neither she nor the child had been killed entering. Nothing had happened to the at all. She knew what this meant and flew off as fast as she could to the Great Deku Tree, a mixture of emotions rushing through her.

"Great Deku tree!" She called, in an urgent and shaky voice, as she raced to a large clearing with a huge tree in the middle. It had two eyes and a nose, the tree's eyes opened at the fairy's small cry and he looked up.

"Navi? What is it?" The Great Deku tree asked sensing the urgency in Navi's voice.

"A lady and her child have just entered the forest, they are not dead. The lady is injured badly; Kaepora was just fending off the Moblins."

"What?" The Great Deku trees eyes widened, a moment later he was interrupted as a woman came crashing into the clearing and collapsed to her knees, she held something in a bundle of cloth, and her cloak was soaked in her own blood.

"Oh great Deku tree! I have come in answer of a vision I have had." Lara gasped.

"Grab me a healing fairy Navi! Quickly!" Said the Deku Tree, Navi flew off instantly without a word.

"Then it must be true." The Great Deku tree whispered to himself, surprised and astonished

"Please, I have been told to assign him to your care." Lara said her voice barely a whisper.

Navi returned with Mori and another fairy, the fairy zoomed around the woman twice and then a third time.

"What's going on?" Mori asked quite bewildered.

"Shouldn't you be with Mido?" The Great Deku tree asked surprised to see the fairy.

"He is asleep. I saw Navi flying urgently on her errand I knew it must have been serious. So I came."

"She cannot be healed!" Said Navi as the fairy zoomed around again and stopped. "There is some magic at work as well as the poison but the child will be fine."

"Good," Said the Great Deku tree, "Navi go get Saria."

"She is only five!" Navi protested. Mori seemed quite shocked at this. As Navi never questioned the Deku Tree, "She is too young to understand."

"She is one of the ones assigned to help the hero, if the prophecy is to be believed. She will understand and has every right to know the destiny that she must fulfil. Her role in this must begin!"

Without replying Navi went away.

"I will take him." Said the deku tree, Lara fell to the ground and burst into tears.

"Thank you!" She cried, "Oh thank you so much… please keep him safe."

"Your son will be fine with me," Said the Deku Tree, trying to sound sympathetic, "What is the child's name?"

Lara's eyes had closed, she opened them slightly and her last words were, "Link, his name is Link."


	2. The Boy Without a Fairy: Revised

**Chapter 1 **

**The Boy Without a Fairy**

Link, now a boy at the age of ten, sat on a balcony that encircled his tree house; his house looked towards the lake and the cliff that separated the Korkiri forest from the Lost Woods. The entire forest was engulfed in a green haze; produced by the seeds of the deku trees. A pathway had been built into the side of the cliff as a way to get to the woods, Link watched as Mido passed by and waved to Saria who was walking with Mido, she smiled and waved back. After a few moments of relaxing in the midday sun Link got up and climbed down the ladder, he grabbed his small hunting bow from the base of the tree trunk of his house and made for the woods.

It was a cool day and Link enjoyed hunting for food in the wood. Today however Link noticed that there were few animals in the woods save the birds. It was unusual that there should be no animal about this time of year. Carefully making his way around a few large plants that looked like a man-eating version of Venus flytraps that snapped at him Link noticed that the plants seemed to be spreading. He also noticed that ivy was beginning to choke the trees around where the plants were. As he headed back towards the forest he heard a familiar singing sound, he presumed it was some mysterious animal living in the trees and moved on ignoring it.

"What's going on here lately?" Link thought.

Ever since the tree crashed over the temple in the middle of the lost woods that was surrounded by a wall, strange things had been happening, the deku baba populations had been growing when before their populations had been very small and even declining. Other pests like deku scrubs, had also been growing in numbers and a few times ventured into the Korkiri forest only to be frightened off by a large owl Link had noticed flying around.

Deciding that he would come back later Link headed back to the forest clearing and found Saria by the shop, which was a large hollow tree stump.

"Hi Link," She said as he reached him. "I see you didn't catch anything."

"No," replied Link, "Maybe I'll try and get a few fish in the lake."

"All the fish are dying out, the water seems to be warming; it's a good job that we did our harvest earlier this year."

"The Great Deku tree must have known something was wrong, that's why he said to do it early." Link said.

"Oh?" Saria brushed back her blond hair and smiled at Link, "So what have you noticed?"

"The Deku Babas and Deku Scrubs seem to be becoming more common and I can find no animal to hunt."

"Yes, it is strange," Said Saria looking very concerned. "Mido's noticed that's for sure, he's getting grumpier by the day."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Link said lazily.

"Oh come off it Link. I know he is a bit annoying but you have to respect him. The Great Deku Tree would want you to."

"I realize that." Link snapped, Saria sighed.

"I know he is mean to you and all but he will get over it."

"Like when? He has been doing it for years Saria all because I do not have a fairy, I keep asking for one and the Great Deku Tree keeps telling me to wait!" Link said almost yelling, he kicked at the ground with his boot.

"He knows best Link," Said Saria gently, Link smiled at her, it was good to have someone like her for a friend.

"Thanks Saria." He said, "I am getting tired. Maybe I' will go to sleep, the Annual Deku Festival is on tomorrow."

Link noticed Saria's face fall.

"What is it?" He asked, knowing the answer would be bad.

"It's been cancelled," Saria, muttered, Link could only just hear what she said but it shocked him.

"What?!" He shouted.

Saria's fairy gave him a loud "Shhhh!"

"It's true, I asked the Great Deku Tree myself." Said Saria, "Because I was sure Mido was making it up. I meant to tell you but it is difficult to find a way sometimes. I know how much you love the festival."

Link sighed.

'what was going on around here?' he wondered.

"I best be getting to bed," He said, "It will be evening soon anyway."

"Goodnight Link," Said Saria, Link bid her farewell and walked slowly back to his house.

Lying on his bed Link pondered over the strange events in the forest, it concerned him and he knew he was not the only one, everyone had noticed and yet it seemed even the fairies failed to answer the Korkiri's questions. The Deku festival was held each year. The Korikiri would go to the Great Deku Tree and dance around a small campfire; everyone made a little instrument to play along with Mido's violin. Sometimes Saria would play along with him on her ocarina; it was Link's favourite time of year. It is a pity it has canceled, Link thought sadly. Still pondering on the subject Link fell asleep.

Link dreamed that he was standing by what looked like a raised bridge in between a huge structure he did not recognise. It was a stormy night and in the distance he heard the cry of some animal. It sounded like a horse, he had seen wild ones roaming the forest. The raised bridge began to lower until it stopped as it came level with the ground. There was a loud clap of thunder. A white horse bearing two people, one unmistakably a child and the other Link did not recognize, she was incredibly tall. Link thought both of them had very strange clothing on. The horse thundered towards Link who realizing he would be trampled dove out of the way. It was then he realized he had a fairy bobbing up and down in front of him. He looked back at the horse and saw the young girl looking at him; her face expression was that of a frightened child. It frightened Link but what he saw next was enough to scare him and most people. The horse went out of sight and Link looked back as he saw another horse ride across the bridge, this time a black one, its rider looked fearsome and had a very evil glint in his cold, dark red eyes. The man looked at Link and he heard a scream, moments later, he woke up drenched in sweat and realized the scream had come from him.

Shaking uncontrollably, Link stumbled out of bed and grabbed a glass of water; he drank it and nearly dropped the glass because he was shaking so much. Still confused Link walked over, grabbed a towel from a corner of the room, and wiped the sweat off his face. It took him a few moments to recover. As he put the towel back on the rack there was a knock coming from the door.

"Link, are you alright?" Link heard Saria shout.

"I'm fine," Link, said, "Just a bad dream that's all."

The door opened and Saria came in, she looked somewhat shocked at the state Link was in.

"Some nightmare," Said Saria, "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Fine," Link muttered, "Maybe I will just go and get some fresh air."

He followed Saria out onto the balcony, in the distance he could hear the sound of insects and owls.

"It's so peaceful at night," Said Saria.

"Yes it is." Link said.

"What happened in this dream of yours?" Saria asked, "If you would like to tell me."

Since the dream was still fresh on Link's mind, Link explained it to Saria.

"That's interesting," mused Saria.

"What?" Link asked.

"That is a peculiar nightmare, how can you dream of things you've never seen or met? It sounded unusually vivid."

"You mean you think it might've been… you know, foretelling something? The Great Deku tree talks about that sometimes." Link asked.

"Maybe but I would not worry too much. Unless it happens again."

"Have you ever heard of the forest nymphs?" Saria asked, "I suppose you haven't seen one."

"No what are they?" Link asked.

"They are the spirits of the forest and of the trees, there is a legend surrounding them… a dark one." She said.

"Tell me?" Link asked, "I have never heard it at the festivals."

"It's a dark tale, the Great Deku Tree would not tell everyone about it, he told me though. Have you ever heard the sound of beautiful voices singing in the woods?"

"Yes. I thought it was just the call of animals, though they seem less common now."

"There is a legend that talks of the song of the forest nymphs, they are said to lure lost travellers into the forest who innocently search for the singers but they never find them. They become lost and eventually the singing drives them mad. They turn into something else."

"So they don't die?" Link asked, "That is what I had always presumed."

"No, it is worse than that. Children turn into skull kids who can sometimes be seen roaming the woods, while adults… they become a forest spirit. There is also a legend that states that we the Korkiri are the children of the forest nymphs, hence the name children of the forest."

"It is a n interesting tale." Said Link, "Thanks."

"No problem," Saria said. "They say after so many people went missing, the outsiders built a huge hedge around the forest planted around a short wall, no one has wandered in since."

"And that is it?"

"Yes," Said Saria, "I should get going now, tell me if this happens again."

"Bye." Link said, as she climbed down the ladder and ran back to her house.

The following day Link had a somewhat normal day and by the end of it had little recollection of the strange dream. Until he had the same dream again and the same thing happened the night after that. By then Link decided, he had better speak to Saria. Saria went and told the Great Deku tree. Link was unable to go due to Mido, which annoyed Link and Saria would not tell him much of what she and the Great Deku Tree had said.

"I assure you Link; he did seem a little worried. That is all."

"But surely you can tell me more?" He asked pleadingly.

"I can not Link," Said Saria sympathetically, "The answer will come to you eventually. I'm sorry."

The next day Link busied himself by collecting berries and fruits from the woods for Mido. It was not a hard job but he still did not like it, yet he was the only Korkiri who could climb trees really well and that is where the best fruit usually was. Link would often climb up into the tallest branches to view the woods. After that Link used a long thin knife to cut large slabs of wood of some of the trees in the forest to give to the shop, they were all deku trees which were said to be magical mainly because of the green haze they produced. After lunch, Link went for a swim and washed his spare tunics hanging them out to dry. All his tunics were green, which was the theme of the forest. The day ended with Link going up to his little tree house in the woods, he sat there for sometime pondering and whacking deku sticks against the trees branches to see how tough they were, as he sat down he heard the familiar sound of the forest nymphs.

"Link!" Came Saria's voice from the trees base, "Are you there?"

As silent as a cat Link leap from branch to branch, careful to avoid Saria's gaze, he wanted to surprise her.

"Link?" She called looking curiously up the tree, a moment later, there was a snap and Link fell out of the tree and landed flat in front of Saria.

"Ouch," He groaned. "That's not the first time I have done that!"

"Are you alright?"

"Of course," He said, "Guess I am a little tired."

"Link I brought you a present." Saria said, she handed him a little waist bag, 'It is magic."

"Magic? Where did you get this?" Link asked quite surprised.

"That's a secret; here I show you what I mean by magic." She grabbed one of the deku sticks on the ground.

"Minumi," She muttered, the stick shrank so that it was like a small twig, and she placed it in the bag and took it out again.

"Maxi," At this the stick turned to normal.

"Wow that's great," Said Link, he took the bag and put it on, "Will it do that with anything I can pick up?"

"Not everything but most things yes." Said Saria.

"Thanks," Link replied.

"You're welcome," Said Saria, "Shall we go back to the clearing?"

"Sure," Said Link, he followed her back the forest clearing by which time it was evening.

They walked over to her house at which Saria stated.

"I have to see the Great Deku Tree but I will see you first thing in the morning. Besides I think Mido has a point about you not going to see him, its really dangerous along the path now."

"More creatures?"

"Yes, I better go now." Said Saria.

She ran off leaving Link standing by her house for a few moments, he went back to his own house and made himself a simple dinner consisting of fruits and a bit of meat, afterwards he took a drink and went to bed. It took him a long while to get to sleep; he was reluctant to visit his nightmares yet he knew he had little choice. After much moaning Link eventually fell asleep. Little did Link know that his life was about to change forever. Little was he aware of Mido and Saria's meeting with the Great Deku Tree and that they were talking about him.

Link was revisiting the same nightmare when suddenly he heard a voice.

"Wake up!" It called. It was a fairy! For a moment Link thought it was the fairy in his dream and remembered it had never talked and only got very nervous.

"Wake up!" The voice came again. "Hay wake up sleepy head! How can Hyrule depend on such a lazy boy?"

Link knew it definitely was not the fairy in his dream and woke with a start; he became even more startled when he noticed a fairy bouncing up and down in front of him. He got such a shock he leaped back and hit the wall behind him.

"I'm glad to see you're awake now." The fairy said. "What's your name?"

"Err... My names Link." Said Link rubbing his head vigorously, this was an unexpected surprise.

"My name is Navi, pleased to meet you."

Link nodded, he was quite confused.

"What is it?" He asked finally.

"The Great Deku Tree wishes to see you!" Said Navi. "It is urgent!"

"Urgent?" Link asked. "Why did he not send for Mido or Saria? Besides I'm never getting pass him."

"You will, come on let's go." Said Navi.

"Do I have any time to eat or drink?" Link asked.

"There is time to drink."

Link got a small bottle of milk off his shelf and drank it, it was a strange milk with magical properties, he felt his strength come back to him. Putting the bottle back on the shelf he went out of his house onto the veranda.

It was early morning and most of the Korkiri's were out playing. As Link climbed down the ladder to the ground, he heard Saria call out to him. He jumped off and did a roll on the ground.

"Hello Link," Saria asked him, "Why are you trying so hard to break something? Just hope it is not your neck."

Link got up and smiled. "Oh no, just I find it boring to have to climb down the ladder."

"That's interesting... Wow. Link is that a fairy?" Saria asked.

"What?" Link turned around and saw Navi come up to him. "Meet Navi."

"That's great," Said Saria. "Mido's bound to be furious."

"No doubt," Link added. "I better be going. Got to get to the Great Deku Tree."

"The Great Deku Tree!" Said Saria in amazement. "That's amazing, you're lucky Link, not many of us get to see him except at the festival."

"Did this have anything to do with your meeting with him last night?" Link asked curiously, "First that waist bag, now this."

"Of course not Link, don't be silly. We were discussing the issues concerning the forest at the moment."

"I see," Said Link.

"We will I better let you go now, bye. Be careful Mido's in a really bad mood, someone stole his money last night."

"Not that he is always in a bad mood. Bye." Said Link.

He went across the tiny lake and went over to Mido, the roar of the waterfall in his ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you!! You cannot see the Great Deku Tree! Now stop pestering me."

"I have to see the Great Deku Tree," Said Link.

"Why would the Great Deku Tree want anything to do with you?" Mido asked. "I will not let you past, besides you don't even have a fairy."

"He does have one!" Said Navi coming out of Link's pocket.

"What?" Mido yelled outraged. "Since when did you last have a fairy!"

"Since now," Link added simply.

"I don't believe it!" Mido said.

"You better or you're blind," Said Navi.

"Shut up you!" Said Mido, Navi made a strange ringing noise. She seemed offended by Mido.

"Oh shut up Mido!" Said Mori angrily, "I'm sick of your constant winging! I'm going to the Deku Tree to see if I can swap."

"No you're not!" Mido snapped at her fairy.

"You're not swapping with me," Said Navi sternly.

"That's the problem; no body wants to be Mido's guardian because he's a real brat."

"Shut up you!" Mido yelled angrily.

Two boys had come over to see what the matter was. One of them yelled.

"Hey Link, you have actually got a fairy!"

The other one said.

"It is about time!"

"Clear off!" Mido yelled angrily, Mori sighed.

"Can you please let me pass?" Link asked.

"No! So go away or I will report you to the Great Deku Tree.' Said Mido.

"Go right ahead." Said Link, "But that is a waste of my time."

"Hmm... fine I won't, if you really want to get through here, you must have a sword and shield. I know where to get a shield but where you're going to find a sword I don't know... You're not allowed out of the forest, not without dying!"

"I've got a hunting bow, is that good enough?" Link asked, he had just sold his last shield.

"No you need a good sturdy weapon, sorry," Said Mido.

Link sighed.

'I supposed Mido has a point,' he thought.

"Whatever." Said Link and he walked off towards the shop. He pulled out a small bag from his wallet.

"I have forty rupees that should be enough." He said.

"I hope so, we're wasting time!" Said Navi.

"How else am I supposed to get passed Mido? He will not listen to you or me." Link said irritably.

"Don't get annoyed at me." Navi reproached.

"Hey Link!" A girl was standing by the door of the shop waving.

"Hi," Said Link.

"You got a fairy that is great, now you can really be like one of us." The girl said.

"Thanks." Link said hoping that would be the last person to state that.

Link walked into the shop, it was quite small and there were three other people inside. The shopkeeper was so small he had to keep jumping up in order to see his customers, his fairy it seemed was snoozing away on top of a shelf. It must have been very bored..

"Hi." Said Link addressing the shopkeeper.

"Hello." The shopkeeper said continuing to jump up and down. "What... Would... You... Like?"

He kept pausing every time he jumped.

"A deku shield please."

"Very... Well."

"Thanks." Said Link, he turned and whispered to Navi as the shopkeeper went over to the shelf.

"Wonder how he's going to reach the top shelf?"

"Beats me," Said Navi she flew over to talk to one of the other people's fairies.

The shopkeeper kept jumping up and down trying to reach it the wooden shield.

"Need some help with that?" Link asked, a moment later there was a crash as the shop keeper smashed his head into the shelf causing half the items to fall down and scaring his fairy which made an angry ringing sound, the other fairy's turned to look at it and sniggered.

The shopkeeper picked up the deku shield and gave it too Link. "Forty... rupees... sir."

He tried to jump up to reach Link, thinking he did not have time for this Link grabbed hold of the deku shield and the shop keeper did not let go, when he did he dropped to the floor.

"Sorry," Said Link. "Here is your money.

He gave the money to the shopkeeper who then said. "Have... A... Nice... Day."

"Thanks, is there any chance you could tell me where to find a sword?"

"A... Sword? ... No... I... Don't... The... Trainer... might... know... though."

"Thanks, bye." Said Link.

He went out of the shop and up the road to the edge of the clearing by a hilltop to where the trainer had his little field; it had huge bushes all around and rocks.

"Hello Link." The trainer said, he was trying to do karate, complete with the sound effects, and was doing a bad job. "Would you like some training?"

"Not just now." Link said.

"Then what brings you here?" Asked the trainer sounding almost offended.

"I am after a sword; I was told you might know where one is."

"A sword, in fact I do know where one is." The trainer pointed to the hedges behind him, they seemed to make a large wall, it was actually a maze.

This maze, unlike the one to the Great Deku tree was not as easy to navigate, he kept running into dead ends, eventually he came to a large treasure chest. It took him all his strength to open it, then he tried to lean in to see what was inside and ended up slipping and falling in, the chest snapped shut.

"Good one Link," Said Navi. "Now we are stuck!"

"It's not my fault." He said and he tried to push the lid back up, only it was extremely difficult and could only open it a crack.

"Link." Said Navi suddenly; startled Link lost his concentration and the lid shut on his arm.

"OUCH!" Link yelled and he pulled his hand out. "What is it?"

"A sword! have a look."

Link realized he was standing on a sword and shifting his position, he picked it up.

"Well we have a sword, how do we get out?" He asked.

He pushed the lid open enough for Navi to get out.

"I'll go for help if you can't get out," Said Navi. "Try using the sword."

Link wedged the sword under the lid enough to make it so he could get out; grabbing the scabbard, he climbed out of the chest and carefully got the sword without shutting the lid on his arm.

If it had not been for Navi knowing the way back Link might never have made it out of the maze.

"I see you got the sword," The trainer asked. "Shall I show you how to use skillfully?"

"Alright." Said Link.

He was good at fighting with sticks; the sword did not feel much different, only heavier.

"Let's just practise a few basic movements first... You use the sword, I'll use a stick... ready?"

Link was naturally very good with the sword and it did not take very long for him to learn the movements.

"Right... now we will practise a jump and chop... you run, jump and as you jump swing your sword downwards in the air, you try."

Link did as he was told and ended up chopping the sign on the trainer's field in half.

"Sorry." Link said feeling quite embarrassed.

"Oh well doesn't matter, I break it all the time." Said the trainer with a tone of humor, "Alright lets practice some defense now using your shield. Simply block my sticks attack, your shield is wooden so my stick will not break too easily."

The trainer ended up being a little wrong, Link proved very good with a sword as well and in a final movement, the trainer did a charge strike at Link, the stick shattered on Link's shield.

"Hmm... Deku sticks are usually quite strong. Oh well... I'm going to teach you parrying, which is using your sword to block my attacks, instead we are going to use sticks."

Link sheathed his sword and picked up a long stick, they practiced parrying a little and Link proved to be good at this as well.

"Okay, now I am going to throw small rocks at you it is your job to block them."

"Is that the last thing?" Link asked.

'What if he hits me in the head?' He thought.

"Just one more thing after this."

"Alright then." Link glanced over at Navi, she was chatting to another fairy probably the trainers.

"Ready?" Asked the trainer, Link looked around and raised his shield just in time to block a small stone.

Link managed to block all the stones sent at him and finally they got onto the last activity. It consisted of movements such as rolling, back flipping, and jumping sideways. Link mastered them all except maybe back flipping; the trainer had told him to do a back flip over the small fence. The first time Link smacked into it, the second time he landed on the fence and got a painful wedgy.

'This is getting slightly painful, thought Link; he stretched his legs and tried to ignore the pain in his back.

One more try at it and Link successfully back flipped over the fence.

"That's it," Said the trainer. "I must admit you are good."

"Thank you." Said Link, he was glad that was over.

"Come back any time."

"Come on Navi," Said Link, looking over to Navi and the other fairy.

Navi looked at Link relieved to see that he was finished, She flew over to him landing on his shoulder.

"I thought you were never going to finish.' She said. "You were quite skilled though I must admit."

"Thanks, let's go and see Mido."

After a bad morning, Mido was in a very foul mood. He gave Link a triumphant and smug look as Link approached. Never in his dreams did he think that there had been a sword in the forest. He stared first in surprise at the sword girdle Link was wearing, as he stared at the scabbard and sword his expression turned to anger.

"I do not believe it! Where did you get that sword?" Mido spat, completely outraged, "I thought I had you, there is not supposed to be any sword around here! Where did you get it?"

"I'm not telling." Said Link, "Now let me pass!"

Mido paused; to him it seemed like a very painful decision to let Link pass.

"I won' let you pass through here." He said finally.

"I have a sword and shield now let me pass." Said Link, he was not going to let Mido get the better of him.

"No," Said Mido.

Link drew his sword and pointed it at Mido.

"Link!" Navi and Mori shouted. Link ignored them.

"Let me pass!" He hissed angrily.

"Oh... The little wimps got a sword pointed at me I'm so scared." Mido said. If he was trying not to be scared he was not doing a good job, he had a terrified look on his face.

"Wimp indeed." Link growled, his anger and hatred towards Mido welled up inside him. "I have a sword and you have got your fists... now let me pass, or we will see who the tougher one is."

"Link!" Navi hissed, sensing his rage. "That is not a good idea!"

"I know what I am doing." Link whispered to her. "Do not worry."

Mido eyed the blade pointing at his chest; he then gazed at Link coldly, biting his lips.

"Fine!" He spat, "Go on then, but even with a sword you are a wimp. You are nothing but a weakling Link! A worthless one at that!"

Sword forgotten, his anger at boiling point, Link charged at Mido his hands clutching Mido's throat. Mido gave a startled yelp as he fell to the ground with Link on top of him. Mido threw Link aside and jumped back on him punching him in the eye. Navi and Mori yelled for the two to stop. Neither boy heeded the fairies and their cries. Link punched Mido back, striking his mouth before rolling out of the way and getting up. Mido lunged at him and Link dodged him. Throwing another punch Link struck Mido in the stomach, winded the boy fell groaning. Link went to go at Mido again. Mido had recovered enough to leap and grab Link's sword. Before he could raise the blade against Link, Mido was punched in the head. Stumbling he fell over and dropped the sword, Link grabbed it leaping at Mido, pressing the sword against Mido's neck.

"You would not dare kill me!" Mido whispered.

"Give me one reason not to!" Link hissed at him, still pressing the blade against Mido's neck. "You would deserve it!"

"Imagine what everyone would think if you did kill me? Including Saria, everyone would hate you. You would be banished and then you would become a hideous skull kid!"

"I wish you were one," Link growled.

"Link! I hate to say it but Mido has a point! Do not kill him!" Navi yelled, "Please. Come with me before it is too late. You are acting just as badly as him right now."

Heeding Navi's words, Link rose and sheathed his sword.

"I hope you die in there!" Mido snarled as he got up, "it would make my day."

"Shut your mouth Mido before I ditch you. Then you will be Mr no fairy!" Mori shouted, "You know what that means!"

Mido gave one angry glance at Link and stomped off, cursing under his breath. Mori followed without a word.

"Link," Said Navi,"We better go. Come on we are late."

Link ran through the maze, trying to put aside the incident he had just had with Mido. It had been a long time since he had become so angry.

Someone had gotten rid of the signs through the maze probably Mido, Link guessed. Luckily he already knew his way through, as he walked through the maze he came across two plants that looked like a flower with a very long stem and a clam like jaw.

"A Deku Baba, this one has a stiff stem. It will not hurt you unless you touch it. Just cut it."

Link did this to the two plants and they fell and to his amazement caught just burst into flames, no sooner had the flames appeared the plants was gone, instead there were there were three deku sticks.

"Might come in handy," Said Link. He put them in the bag around his waist, remembering to say the magic words.

"Where did you get that from?" Inquired Navi.

"It was a present from Saria." Said Link, Navi did not say anything more about it.

Link raced into the clearing, which was surrounded by more of the hedges, in the middle of the clearing stood a huge ancient tree, the Great Deku Tree. Its big almond shaped eyes looked down at Link as he approached. The tree's nose was also very big, it was a very good thing that he could not sneeze and that is exactly what was on Link's mind as he stared at the massive trunk.

"I'm back!" Navi called.

"About time," Said the Great Deku Tree. "I have been waiting for hours."

"Sorry," Said Link. "I was having some difficulties with Mido."

"I see, Link I have summoned you here because I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"It is a long story would you listen?"

"Yes I would," Said Link.

He liked stories and the Great Deku Tree was the best storyteller around, it was another part of the Annual Deku festival he enjoyed.

"Good, not long ago a curse was put on me."

"A WHAT?" Link yelled out of shock.

'That cannot be right,' he thought.

"Please don't interrupt me."

"Sorry."

"Thats okay. As I was saying a curse was put on me, by a man because he badly wanted the stone which I was given to protect the seal on the realm of the triforce... Once upon a time three goddesses descended upon Hyrule, named Din, Nayru and Frore. Together they created the lands of Hyrule and when they ascended back to the heavens they left a powerful item called the Triforce that will grant the wish of anyone who gets hold of it. I know that the man who came from the desert and put this curse on me wants it, for the three stones protect the realm, which the triforce is sealed in. You Link must get rid of that curse, you must go inside me are you willing?"

Link pondered for a moment, sure, some of the Great Deku Tree's stories were a little difficult to comprehend but to Link this was extremely confusing, he decided to obey the Great Deku Tree's wishes but first how was he to get inside?

"Yes I am but how? You are a tree."

"I know that but I am hollow and very large... moving around inside should not prove difficult to you."

"What about you?" Link asked still very confused.

"As long as you don't set fire to me I am fine."

"Alright then."

Suddenly a gaping hole appeared at the base of the Great Deku Tree, it was his mouth but since he rarely needed to open it to speak Link had no idea it was even there.

"Go inside Link," Said the Great Deku Tree. "Only you can rid this curse which is draining my power."

Link stared at the hole and raced inside, Navi followed after him.


	3. Inside the Great Deku Tree: Revised

**Chapter 2  
Inside the Great Deku Tree**

It was very dark and gloomy inside the Great Deku Tree. There was a musty scent in the air and it felt strangely humid. The inside of the tree seemed to be rotting in some areas and was covered in huge spider webs, the spiders that had made these webs could not have been any ordinary spider, and Link shuddered at the thought, hoping he would not have to meet one.

"It certainly seems cursed," he said, "It looks bigger on the inside to."

In the centre of the room, if you could call it one, which Link had entered was a hole leading down deep into the ground and to the very ends of the tree's roots. It was also covered in a thick web, Link attempted to slash at the spider web with his sword but the sword could not cut through the tough web. It simply bounced off and snagged, Link pulled the sword free of the web.

As Link wondered how he was going to get through the web without being caught and ending up as lunch for a hungry spider, he heard a Deku Baba behind him, making its usual hissing sound. Link swung around to face the largest Deku Baba he had met yet; the plant was taller than he was. It was snapping at him and then it lunged almost uprooting itself, fixing its mouth on Link's arm.

"ARGH!" Link swiped at it with his sword and the Deku Baba let go, then like the last ones, it burst into flames.

As he looked around to see if some more of those plants were around, he saw some vines going onto a platform above.

Link noticed his arm was bleeding, luckily he had a potion is his waist bag. He poured a little bit of the potion onto the wound; he winced slightly from the sting.

"Deku healing potions, you know about them and how to make them do you?"

"Yes, I used one when I broke my arm once, you know being stupid," Said Link.

"That would be right."

Link looked at the vines leading to the platform.

"You reckon I could climb those onto the platform?" He asked Navi, "Just checking."

"Probably, just make sure it is not rotten."

"Whether I will break my arm or not is a different question."

Pulling at the vines and testing them with his sword, Link concluded that the vines were not rotten and safe to climb.

Link began to climb the vines until he came to the second platform, he was quite glad he was not scared of heights and was good at jumping, he certainly did not want to fall down.

"Now that I am up here, what next?" Said Link, not waiting for Navi's reply he decided to work it out himself. "Now I guess I climb those onto the third level... Only-"

He saw several spiders along the vines, strange looking spiders with a skull shaped shell; in fact, it looked just like a skull.

"How do I kill those?"

"You will need a long ranged weapon of some sort... maybe try the room just along the platform here."

"I should have brought my hunting bow," muttered Link as he walked over to the door.

"A small hunting bow probably would not make a dent in that skulltulas shell," Said Navi.

Link sighed and looked at the door.

"What do you make of this Navi, a door in the Great Deku Tree? Does someone live inside him?"

"It is strange," Navi agreed, "No one lives in here."

"Then how did the door get here?" Link asked her.

"That is a mystery," Said Navi "Let's go through."

Link opened the door pulling it upwards so it would open. As he walked through it shut and locked behind him. Link could not make it budge and as he wondered how he was going to get out he heard a strange slurping noise behind him, it was very familiar.

"Oh great" muttered Link, he noticed a strange creature in the middle of the small room, disguised as a shrub.

"Deku scrub, I hate deku scrubs."

As he rose his shield the creature fired a giant deku nut at him from its nose, it bounced off Link's shield and hit the deku scrub, which jumped out the plant it in and began to jump around making a short squeaking sound.

Link lunged at it and was about to strike when, it talked, taking Link and Navi by surprise.

"Please do not hurt me, please. If you let me go I will tell you something." It said in a high-pitched voice.

"Very well." Said Link, he did not know they could talk. "What is it you want to tell me?"

"You will never get to the top floor without a long ranged weapon." The scrub answered said. "Goodbye."

With that, it burrowed into the ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"I never knew they could talk," Said Navi.

"Either way its information was useless and quite obvious to me." Link said.

He went into the next room and found himself on the edge of a ledge leading to a pit. There was a platform in the middle of the room, it there was nothing supporting the platform, it was just floating in midair.

"That's odd," Said Link. "This is getting stranger by the minute."

"Jump across." Said Navi, Link looked at her as though Navi was crazy, she added, "Trust me."

Link ran and jumped onto the platform, no sooner had he done that, it began to crack and Link leapt to the other side smashing right into a treasure chest.

"Ouch." He groaned picking himself up.

Link heard the platform smash and he gave a sigh of relief. "That was too close."

"A lot more where that came from." Said Navi. "What do you suppose a chest is doing in the middle of the Deku tree?"

"I don't know, that is weird; the doors are just as strange as was the platform but how did this get here though? Somebody must have put it here."

"Who? The Deku tree would notice and I already told you no one lives in here, except critters," Said Navi, "Perhaps it has got to do with the curse, you should see what is inside it."

Link opened it, again with a bit of difficulty. He peered in and saw a slingshot.

Carefully trying not to fall in he grabbed it and got the deku seeds in the chest.

"Deku seeds. They are great for slingshots." Said Navi.

"Do you have to tell me all these things?" Link asked, he was beginning to find her annoying.

Navi ignored him and Link looked at the slingshot.

"I have always wanted one of these."

"Good, why don't you get a move on now!"

"Alright already," Link said irritably, he managed to leap across the gap grab an overhanging vine and swing across landing safely on the other side.

"Now I can get passed those spider creatures." He said.

"They are skulltulas." Navil corrected him, Link ignored her, he would have to get used to it.

Link jumped off the ledge and landed safely on the ground before climbing up the ladder on the other side and going to the door. He went back to the skulltula infested vines. He shot the skulltulas and climbed up the vines onto a third platform. There were small planks going out all seemed to pointing out towards the middle of the tree. As Link approached one of these planks, a huge overgrown version of the skulltula appeared and threw him off his feet.

"What is that?" He gasped.

"A big skulltula!"

"I kind of figured."

The creature looked at them making a loud snarling noise and suddenly turned its back on them.

Link slashed it with his sword and jumped back as it quickly climbed back up the branch.

Not wanting to deal with the creature anymore, he went over to a door on the other side of the ledge around the side of the Deku Tree's inner trunk and opened it. The door shut behind him and iron bars locked into place.

"I see no enemies." Link said looking around for some kind of clue. "I think I am going to crack if this gets much weirder."

"There is a torch over there... it is lit too... how can we get to it?"

"A torch?" Link exclaimed, "What the… What is a torch doing in a tree? Trees are wooden they hate fire, meaning this does not make sense."

"Nothing makes a lot of sense here," Navi replied.

"This tree is not normal, trees should not look like this, have puzzles inside as well a infested mazes, rooms with doors not mention conveniently placed treasure chests or floating platforms… or even switches." Said Link noticing the switch on the floor; he shook his head, "If this isn't magic then what is it?"

"The Great Deku Tree was never normal Link; he is the Great Deku Tree." Said Navi, "Try seeing what the switch does."  
As Link stepped on the switch three platforms rose over the pit-allowing Link to jump across and reach the torch and light it with a deku stick.

"Careful," Navi said, "You do not want to set this place alight."

"I won't." Said Link, he stared at the platforms, "I really hate magic."

With that he jumped back over them and the iron bars lifted he went through the door and unwittingly jumped off the ledge, holding onto a vine as he went. As he swung towards the other side of the ledge, the vine snapped, sending Link screaming towards the ground. He landed straight into the web, becoming entangled.

With one arm still free of the web, Link grabbed the burning stick and tried to set the web on fire. It worked and as the web caught fire, Link felt the spider webs loosen around him and then he fell.

"Don't worry... It is a soft landing." Navi called as she dashed after him.

It was hardly what Link called soft, the water felt hard from such a height and left him winded as he came up for air. He looked around and saw he was in another room.

"Are you alright Link?" Navi asked him.

"I'm fine; I did not expect that vine to break." Said Link.

"You are lucky the owner of that spider web was not looking for a late breakfast."

"I know," Said Link, he observed his surroundings before looking up at the hole in the roof he had fallen through, "Now we are stuck.  
Where do you reckon we are?"

"Probably the beginning of the Great deku tree's root systems," answered Navi.

Link took a drink of the water and discovered it tasted extremely foul, he spat it back out and coughed.

"The water seems to be contaminated," exclaimed Link.

"That might explain something," Said Navi. "There is another web on the opposite bank. If you can run across the submerged part of the bank and reach it you could set fire to it."

"I knew those deku sticks would come in handy," Said Link taking one out.

He climbed onto the bank closest to him and walked over to a lit torch, placing the stick into the flames until it began to burn. LInk ran across the submerged bank onto the other dry bank he could reach. Link race over to the door covered with spider webs and set the spider's handiwork alight. The remains of the web fell into a smouldering heap on the ground. Link stomped on the embers, smothering them.

As he was about to open the door, he heard a sound like a spider behind him. It was another skulltula, crawling along the wall. Link shot it with his slingshot and it fell to the floor, bursting into flames.  
"I find it strange how they just burn up."

"Me to," replied Navi.

Link opened the door and went through; to his surprise, there was another deku scrub in this room. Like the last one, it appeared hostile so Link simply deflected its attack with his shield, it hit the deku scrub and Link tried to attack it.

"AH! Please sir! Please do not attack me! I surrender!"

"Surrender?" Link asked. "Do all of you scrubs do that?"

"Most of us do," the scrub replied innocently.

"It's funny the one in the woods never did that," commented Link.

"Please do not be angry, if you spare me I will give you a helpful tip, you will never beat queen Gohma without-" It gave a slight squeak, which gave Link the impression it had let something slip.

"Who is this queen?" Link inquired.

"Never mind that."

"Tell me and I will spare you."

"If you must know she rules this place, besides she is guarded by my brothers, if you let me go I will tell you how to get passed them."

"How?"

"You can not deflect their attack in any random order, counting from the left you must shoot two three one."

"I see... so I shoot the second one from the left and so on."

"Yes..." The Deku Scrub gave another frightened squeak and started smashing itself against the wall wailing, "Oh Queeny what have I done! I am a bad scrub! Bad scrub!"

Once it seemed pleased with its self inflicted punishment the scrub turned back to Link.

"Please will you let me go now?

"Alright, Link replied.

The deku scrub quickly dug a little hole in the ground and disappeared.

"The queen of this place... I happen to think she is the source of the curse," Said Navi.

"The source of the curse... you mean on the Great Deku Tree?." Link looked at his fairy seriously.

"Yes." Said Navi, Link gave Navi a short stare, I guess she is somewhat useful after all, he thought.

Going through the next door, Link found it opened up into the room he had fallen into; he was on the bank he could not reach before. Seeing a web covering a hole in the ground, he lit one of his Deku sticks using a torch next to the hole and burnt the irritating obstruction a spider had made.

Link jumped through the hole, he fell into a pool of water in a large room, he swam to the bank and over to a massive door.

"This is so not normal," He muttered.

"Look three deku scrubs," Said Navi, as three angry Deku Scrubs appeared from their bushes next to the door. "Just like that other scrub said."

"I remember." Said Link and he did exactly what the deku scrub had told him.

Dodging the deku nuts, he sent on back to its owner, Link's plan worked as the nut struck the second scrub from the left; it fell on the ground stunned. The other two gave each other a nervous glance before renewing their attack. Link struck the third from the left with its own attack by deflecting the deku nut on his shield and then he turned to the third, which stared in momentary shock. The remaining deku scrub raced over to the door and began attacking again. Link struck it as well and the scrub gave up.

"What!" the deku scrub exclaimed as it walked over to him. Its angry face was quite hysterical.

"How did you know our little trick? Since you beat us I shall betray the queenie, Gohma... She has a terrible weak spot her eye."

"I guess it is well protected though."

"Not really." Said the scrub, "Just use what I use against you."

"Deku nuts?"

"Ah, I will say no more… I'll b e executed for this, I know I will. We did not want to her as our queenie! He made us! That horrible person controlled us!" the Deku scrub wailed.

"Who are you talking about?" Link asked.

The scrub gave him a serious look and stated in a rushed voice, "Never mind."

With that, it ran off to join its partners who had woken up and they vanished.

As Link approached the massive door, it opened on its own accord. He stepped into a small corridor leading into a very big circular room. As Link entered it part of the ceiling collapsed blocking his way out.

"I don't like the looks of this." Navi said.

"Nor do I," Said Link, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up as a strange feeling crept over him. He gazed around the room; Link knew something was staring at him.

With a frightful and menacing hiss, a large monster dropped onto the floor in front of Link, a huge spider like arachnid with only one very big eye. It lacked pincers, instead it had clamps and long thick claws. The creature pounced at Link he dodged it; it gave a screech and hissed at him.

"Strike it with a deku nut!" Said Navi.

Link threw a deku nut at its eye and Gohma collapsed onto the ground. Knowing Gohma was only stunned temporarily; Link ran up and slashed at her eye with his sword. Gohma regained conscious and quickly ran up one of the pillars on the room and stuck to the ceiling.

Link attacked her eye with a slingshot and got a direct hit.

"Nice shot!" Navi said as Link raced over to slash at Gohma again. He succeeded and again she climbed back up one of the pillars.

Link took out his slingshot and fired at her, he was a little low on nuts. His first shot missed and Gohma managed to lay an egg that fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Link asked distracted.

"An egg." Said Navi. "It shouldn't hatch too quickly. The embryo still has to develop."

Ignoring Navi's confusing jargonized speech Link fired at Gohma again and shot her eye. She fell and he struck her with his sword.

As he went to strike her again something knocked Link onto the ground cutting the side of his face.

"What the-" A small version of Gohma had appeared; Link realized the egg had hatched.

"Thanks for the warning." He said to Navi as he raised his shield to block the creature's attack. It jumped over and smacked him on the head. Irritated Link stabbed it and it fell to the ground, and then burnt up..

Link got a deku potion from his bag and drank it quickly before looking around for any sign of Gohma, already he felt stronger.

"LOOK OUT!" Navi yelled and Link leaped out of the way, as Gohma landed right where he was standing before. He shot another deku nut at her and stunned her, hoping this would end the fight he did a running strike and chopped straight through the middle of her eye. Gohma leaped up and gave a snarl of rage, blood pouring from her eye. Blindly she went backwards and crashed into the wall, she was certainly blind!

Taking his chance Link raced up and slashed at her underbelly, a moment later this proved an almost fatal mistake. She fell on top of Link almost crushing him, Link shoved his sword into Gohma's underbelly and she sprang off him hissing in agony.

Gohma backed away from Link and smashed into a pillar. Link was now covered in blood and extremely dizzy, he took another potion out of his bag, he would have to get some more later as he was nearly out.

Link drank the potion and looked back around at Gohma. She lay on the ground not moving, Link went over to her. She was barely breathing. Link struck her one last time and the great Arachnid gave a shudder, and then died. As Link took his sword from her tough hide Gohma began to burn up and Link backed away.

"I see now, the reason they burn up like that is because they are creatures created from evil magic." Said Navi, at last the truth comes out, Navi isn't a know it all after all, thought Link.

"The lot of them?" Link asked.

"Just about."

Just then, a strange portal, a bright wavering circle of light, appeared. With a little encouragement from Navi, Link walked into it and a moment later, Link appeared back at the Great Deku Tree. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. 

"Well done Link, you have ridden me of this dreadful curse," Said the Great Deku tree.

"Ridden?" Link thought disbelievingly. "He sounds a lot weaker than last time."

He looked at the Great Deku trees leaves and with a thrill of horror, he noticed the leaves were beginning to die at a rapid and abnormal rate.

"Oh no," He muttered, he had not gotten rid of the curse but Gohma was dead! What had he done wrong?

'I've failed,' Link moaned silently to himself, 'All my efforts have come to nothing."

He thought of Mido and realized Mido was most likely going to kill him if the Great Deku Tree died.

"As I guess you have realized," The Deku tree said. "I was doomed before your quest started... yes soon I shall leave this world."

"Who is going to look after the forest?" Navi asked, Link was thinking along the same lines.

"You have asked that question many times Navi, my answer is the same, that I cannot see," Said the Great Deku tree. "Even by the time one of my seeds become old enough, many years will have passed. Who knows what will happen... Link I must entrust you with a precious item. The item that the desert man wanted so much he put the dreaded curse on me. It is the Spiritual Stone of the forest, the Korkiri emerald. Take it to a place called Hyrule castle, once you exit the forest-"

"But I can't go out of the forest." Link said, a note of despair in his voice. "You know that."

"There are some things you cannot learn until you are much older Link, trust me you will be able to leave the forest... As I said when you exit the forest you will meet an owl, he shall guide you on your way. At the castle, you shall meet a girl named Princess Zelda, she will help you as well,... she will tell you what to do... I..."

The Great Deku tree paused, his voice was now very weak, a few leaves fell from his branches.

"I... Goodbye... Link... Goodbye Navi... My time... has come... Where I shall... Leave this world... Please... Do not... Grieve for me... Goodbye."

The Deku tree stopped talking and there was silence. More leaves began to fall from the tree and the trunk and roots dried out in a matter of seconds, despite the cool weather. Link noticed a shiny green gem in front of the tree that had not been there before; he picked it up and looked at the Great Deku tree.

"Goodbye." Said Navi, Link turned to leave, Navi did not. As he walked slowly to the road back to the forest, he took one last look at the Great Deku Tree.

"Navi! Come one... You heard what he said." Link yelled his voice somewhat hoarse and pained.

Navi paused and went over to Link.

"You're right... Come on, let's go."


	4. Journey to Hyrule Castle: Revised

**Chapter 3  
Journey to Hyrule Castle**  


Link went back to Mido who was quite surprised to see him.

"What a surprise to see you back!" Mido smirked, "You were taking so long I thought you must have died… It's a pity that you didn't. You certainly have not gotten out in one piece. How is the Great Deku Tree? If you got as far as him that is."

"He is dead, he died of a curse." Said Link knowing full well what Mido's reaction would be.

"WHAT!" Link stood back as Mido exploded with rage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS DEAD?"

"He is dead; don't you know what that is?" Link asked, he then realized he should not have said that.

"YOU KILLED HIM? YOU MURDERER HOW CAN YOU! YOU LITTLE-"

"I don't have an axe on me Mido; do you think I set fire to him?" Link's stupid comment only made Mido fume.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT DO YOU? YOU KILLED THE GREAT DEKU TREE!"

"I am telling you I was only trying to save him." Link tried to calm Mido down before he got any worse.

'OH ONLY TRYING TO SAVE HIM WERE WE!" Mido did not stop. He kept on going. "YOU AND YOUR STUPID FAIRY CAN LEAVE!"

"Oh shut up Mido!" Said Mori and Navi shouted at the same time. Already his yelling was attracting a lot of attention.

"Link." Said Navi. "I think you better leave. Fast!"

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM YOU'RE COVERED IN BLOOD!"

"Mido!" Said Link slowly, trying to make Mido understand. "It was a monster-"

"OH IT WAS A MONSTER. I TELL YOU WHAT! I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU! I-"

"What's going on here?" Saria had come over to see what was wrong. "Oh my, Link you're covered in blood, are you alright?"

"Yes," Said Link.

"OF COURSE HE IS ALRIGHT; HE HAS GOT BLOOD ON HIM BECAUSE HE KILLED THE GREAT DEKU TREE!"

"What! I... I don't believe it, Link would never do such a thing!" Said Saria defending Link.

"WELL YOU ARE WRONG! ANYWAY I WILL JUST GO AND INVESTIGATE FOR MYSELF!"

He pushed Link sending him flying onto the ground. Link's head smacked on his shield, cursing he got up and stared into the maze, he was not surprised to hear a loud scream but his heart still sank.

"HELP! HELP!"

"Oh my!" Gasped Saria.

Link and Saria raced along the path and found Mido being viciously attacked by a deku baba; Link stared shocked for a moment. That had not moved last time!

After a moments hesitation Link slashed at the vicious plant and immediately it let go of Mido and burnt up.

"HOW DARE YOU COME AND SAVE ME! I WAS HANDLING IT FINE!" Shouted Mido, he punched Link in the face, sending him to the ground.

"If you were handling it fine." Said Saria coldly. "You wouldn't have been shouting for help."

"I didn't shout for help." Mido said his voice now very hoarse. "NOW GET OF MY SIGHT!"

"Very well." Said Link getting up, he had had enough of Mido and he went off.

"Now look what you've done, you're an idiot Mido!" Saria said angrily.

Some other Korkiri were coming over to see what was wrong, they all looked as Link departed.

"IF YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH THEN YOU CAN LEAVE TO! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!" Yelled Mido he got up and stomped off, sobbing as he went.

"Gee." Said a boy coming up to Saria. "His in a really foul mood... What is this about the Great Deku Tree being dead?"

"He was cursed." Said Saria. "Link tried to save him."

"Then Mido ought to be grateful... But who's going to look after us?"

"I don't know-" Suddenly Saria paused and raced off after Link.

Navi raced along silently with Link not saying a word. As Link crossed over the bridge that led through the woods and out of the forest, he heard someone calling him, Saria.

Link stopped and looked back.

"Saria you cannot come." Said Link as she approached.

"I know." Said Saria, she seemed quite upset; her bright blue eyes glistened with tears.

"What's the matter? Mido hasn't been hurting you has he?"

"No, he went away. Probably sulking by now... It's just I always knew you would leave the forest."

Link was stunned. "How is it everyone knows absolutely everything about me?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I annoyed you." Saria said sensing that Link was angry. "I am sorry Link, I never told you what my meetings with the Great Deku Tree were about, I really wanted to tell you Link but he forbid me, now you can guess what they are about, I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Link said. "Mido was with you though wasn't he? He would have known."

"The Great Deku Tree did not tell him everything, he did not tell him very much. He kept it a secret so that Mido would not banish you… Link, before you leave I would like you to have something, don't worry I have another one."

She held out her hand in it was a beautiful ocarina.

"It's a magical ocarina. Magic ones are rare but I have come across a few."

"It's beautiful ." Said Link, taking it, "Thankyou Saria."

"Your nose is bleeding Link, that must have been a nasty blow he gave you," Said Saria, she handed him a handkerchief.

"Thanks," Said Link wiping the blood and mud off his face.

"You best be going now, after you have seen the princess why don't you come to my spot in the woods."

"Alright," Link said sounding a little puzzled. "I will... See you later Saria."

"Bye."

"Link come on." Said Navi irritably. "We've got to see the princess."

"You better go." Said Saria and Link turned away and went through a log leading through the hedge that led out of the forest. Saria watched Link as he departed; tears rolled down her cheeks and fell to the ground.

"Good luck," she whispered, wiping a hand across her tearstained face.

Link made his way through the gap in the wall in the wall sealing the forest from the outside world and crawled out into an open space. The trees were further apart from each other here and fewer. Tree stumps covered the area around him and a sign stood by the forest entrance.

_Dangar, do not enter this forest. A dire fate awaits those who do.  
_  
Walking to the edge of the trees Link came to the edge of the forest..Before him lay a vast plain of dirt and grass, with very few trees and it stretched out beyond the horizon. Link had never seen a place with so few trees.

He stared in shock for a few moments, and then he heard a hooting noise and looked up at a dead tree to see an owl glaring at him.

"Shoo!" He said to it, "I don't have any food on me."

"Why say so then," The owl remarked, Link gaped in shock, the owl hooted. "What haven't you ever heard of a talking owl Why are you so surprised? Or are you just dull-witted? Surely my friend the Great Deku Tree has told you about me."

"Sure" Said Link, remembering what the Great Deku Tree had said about the owl. "I didn't exactly understand what he said though. What is your name?"

"My name is Kaepora Gabora... I see you are starting out on your quest... a long journey awaits you my friend."

"How did you-"

"The Great Deku Tree of course!" Kaepora interrupted. "I knew him... I was a friend of his; I guess he has passed away like he told me he would."

Link nodded, the owl gave a feeble sounding hoot.

"The fate of the forest is undecided," the owl hooted sadly. "I believe you want to know how to get to Hyrule castle?"

"Yes please." Said Link.

"You better hurry; it is a good day's journey from here. That is if you can run without getting tired. Just follow the path and signs."

"A day's journey?"

"Yes... You best be on your way. We shall meet again soon I feel."

"Can you lead me there?"

"What… lead you? No. I cannot. Sorry! But your fairy will be able to remember the way now I have told her."

"I have a name, it's Navi!" Navi said.

"Why so sorry little miss." The owl said, "I must leave you now."

With that, the owl flew off.

"I really don't like that owl," Navi said.

Link ignored her and gazed out at the almost barren landscape before him, he took one look back at the forest, the leaves of the trees rustling softly in the soft breeze, before turning to face the field. Link took a deep breath and walked along the road.

By late afternoon Link was drenched in sweat and exhausted, every step was becoming painful and the putrid smell of his tunic was making him dizzy. The hot son bore down on him; Link was not used to this at all.

"I wish I had a horse... You know those legendary beasts." He said.

"They exist." Said Navi, she was keeping a noticeable distance from Link. 

As the sun disappeared over the western horizon and the night settled in, Link caught site of a settlement ahead in the distance. The thought of food and rest, provided he could stay, drove him on. His stomach rumbled hungrily. In the distance, a wolf howled welcoming the new night. Link hoped he would not have to meet one.

As Link approached the glowing lights of the settlement, he saw there was a huge fence around it made out of rock.

"I don't think that is the castle." Said Link.

"No it's not," Said Navi. "We should go on."

"I don't know how much further I can go," muttered Link. "We have been walking since this morning."

"Come on Link, keep going." Navi urged. Link wanted to protest but thought better of it.

He continued onwards, it was not long before they finally came in sight of the wall. Link suddenly realized something that caused him to trip on a fallen tree branch, clambering back up he gazed at the drawbridge. He could see the two torches blazing on either side of it. It was familiar alright and with that he felt somewhat fearful of what lay ahead, he shook his head and sighed.

"What is wrong?" Navi asked.

"Nothing." Said Link shakily. "It's just... I've been here before."

"What?"

"In my sleep of course, it wasn't a very good dream either."

Moving on towards the wall Link saw that the drawbridge had been raised for the night. There was no getting in, even over the wall.

"Looks like we will have to wait," Said Link.

"Never-" Navi began, she was interrupted as the ground in front of them shifted as something came towards the surface. The dirt parted and the arm of a skeleton grasped at air, more dirt shifted and moved aside as a creature rose itself out of the ground. It was a skeleton.

All around him Link recognized the little mounds; they were where the creatures lived during the day. Even as he stared at them, the mounds began to move and collapse before his very eyes, Link drew his sword. Another skeleton appeared, followed by another. As the first one leapt at him with one of its bony, clawed hands Link swung his sword, which sawed through the bone with ease. The creature reacted, gazing at the stump of bone to Link before attacking again. Link swung his sword again cutting the creatures neck. It fell to the ground in a heap and burnt up. Link looked around at the other creatures, there were around ten of them but he was too interested in escaping to count.

Link took a step back treading on one of the mounds, the earth collapsed and a hand grasped hold of his leg. With a yelp of surprise, Link swung around and cut the skeleton's arm. The creature withdrew into the soil. Realizing he was going to be surrounded Link charged at the skeletons in front of him shield raised to protect him from their claws. With a single stroke with his sword, Link brought one of the skeletons down. The other two alongside it advanced on him. Knowing he could not face them all Link retreated, carefully avoiding the occasional mound in the soil as he ran. With the last of his strength Link sprinted to the settlement he had walked passed earlier. He clambered up the wall and fell over the other side landing in a heap on the ground. Link hardly noticed the pain in his back. Getting up he looked at the wall and then at the ground, there were no mounds in sight.

"That was close." He panted, "What were those things?"

"Stalchildren... cursed Skeletons."

"Oh more cursed things... Who is behind this?" Link asked.

"The desert man... remember?"

"Oh... yeah." Said Link faintly, he felt dizzy and exhausted; he staggered and collapsed unconscious onto the ground.

"First blood... now EWW!" Navi flew away from Link. "Gross what a bad smell!"

In his sleep, Link dreamt of singing... a beautiful song... Then he heard someone calling to him.

"Hey fairy boy! Wake up!"

Link opened his eyes and saw a young girl in a strange dress that looked nothing like his tunic was looking at him.

"Wow! You must have been tired; I see you were attacked during the night. You must be new to here, never travel at night. I mean you must have been really tired, tired enough to sleep on horse poo."

Link got up and looked quite alarmed, Navi laughed.

"It's alright, I could tell you collapsed. Come you need a bath badly... My fathers not here, so he left me in charge of helping Ingo with the ranch."

"Are you Zelda?" Link asked still half-asleep and very delirious.

The girl laughed and so did Navi, her laugh turned into a snigger.

"Why no! My name is Malon, I do know Princess Zelda, why everyone does... are you looking for her?"

Link nodded.

"What is your name fairy boy?"

"Link." Link replied dizzily.

"Nice name."

Link staggered as he got up, Malon helped him.

"You need to be cleaned up. Come I will help you. Were you with anyone else?"

"No," Link said.

"Where are your parents?"

"Who?" Link asked, he had never heard of that word.

"You are still half asleep aren't you?" Said Malon, "Never mind I'll fix you up."

Malon washed Links clothes and let him have a bath; Link had only been in river water to bath. This water was very nice though. It was difficult for Link to describe the sensation that flowed through him as he sat in that warm water. His entire body was aching from exhaustion. Never in his life had Link experienced such a relaxing feeling as that.

'I would not mind trying this again someday soon,' he thought as he started scrubbing himself with soap.

Malon came in and left Link's clothes, now clean on a small table. She also left a small bowl of water so Link could wipe his face and two towels.

Once Link had finished cleaning himself up and dressed, he walked up to find Malon had prepared some breakfast for him, which she laid out on the table, gesturing for Link to sit down.

"Thank you for helping me out," Said Link.

"Oh that is okay," Said Malon. "We always get people taking refuge from the nightly horrors here."

"They don't come her?" Asked Link.

"Oh no, the horses scare them."

"Do you live here with anyone else?"

"My mum passed away a long time ago, as for my father he went to the castle yesterday-"

"Mother? Father? Who are they?" Link asked quite confused, having never known what a mother or father is.

"Alas," Malon said, "I thought you were just tired but you must have suffered a concussion. Poor you."

"What's that?" Link asked now quite baffled by Malon's strange use of words.

"Do not worry. It is all right… Anyway, as I was saying my father supposed to be back by now, Ingo will be furious… he is in the stables at the moment looking after our cows. Later do you want to come to the Market by Hyrule Castle? You'll need a hand getting around the place."

"I'd like to have some company."

"That'll be great, say why don't we have a look at the horses?" She asked.

"I've always wanted one, can we ride them?"  
Malon shook her head.

"Not with out my fathers permission, Ingo won't allow me. Besides there is only one small horse... I'll show her to you."

Link helped Malon wash up and they went out to have a look at the horses.

"Beautiful aren't they?" She asked Link, Link nodded.

"Is that the small one over there?" Link asked looking at a small chestnut coloured horse on the other side of the paddock.

"Yes that's her; she only comes if you play her song."

"Huh?"

"You have an Ocarina right? I will teach it to you... I must admit I saw your waste bag you've got some interesting things."

"Thanks," Said Link, not sure he liked the idea of somebody going through his things. He got out the fairy ocarina.

"It goes like this." Said Malon and she began to sing. When she stopped, Link grinned.

"That's beautiful... Navi your awake!" Navi had just come out of Link's pocket looking agitated.

"She sleeps a lot." Said Malon.

"Why, thank you." Said Navi sarcastically; she was annoyed about Link's delay.

"Do you think I could see the princess covered in blood and horse poo?" Link asked her.

"Of course not," Said Navi, Malon laughed.

"Let's play." Said Malon, repeat after me. Malon played her song and Link quickly learnt the notes then played it.

"Wow, you're a quick learner!" Said Malon.

"Thanks." Link said just then the small pony came up and began to nudge him.

"She likes you," Said Malon. "We better get going to the market, it will be lunchtime by the time we get there."

"You said your… who was it? Had to go to the castle, is there any chance you could get me inside, I doubt I would be able to on my own."

"You wouldn't be able to, the guards know me though. I am a friend of Zelda. Though she seems very quiet these days, doesn't talk much at all."

"What's wrong with her?" Link asked.

"I don't know, I asked her and she said it was private... She seems very afraid of the king's new friend named Ganondorf... She calls him the desert man."

"WHAT?" Link yelled by accident, scaring Epona and taking Malon by surprise. "I'm sorry; I just got a little startled."

"That's okay." Said Malon staring peculiarly at him. "We better get going."

"If the kings made friends with that evil man, things are already starting to look bad." Navi whispered to Link as he followed Malon to the ranch exit.

"I know." Link said, he had a bad feeling about their present situation; he might as well enjoy being with Malon for now.

As they began to head off back to the house, a rather tall man with a pointed moustache came over to them; Link's first impression was that he was not very nice. In fact the mans smug appearance reminded Link of Mido. They often say that first impressions are usually wrong, this time Link's first impression of Ingo wasn't wrong.

"Ingo, this is Link. Link meet Ingo?"

"Link eh? What kind of a name is that? Another straggler I suppose." Ingo said in a gruff voice, "Where is that father of yours! He is supposed to be back. I'm tired of having to do all the work!"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Malon said.

"That is what you always say! He's been gone for ages!"

"Well yes," Malon said with some concern, "Maybe he's got caught up with something."

"Maybe he's been chastised by one of those damned skeletons… that'd serve him right." Ingo snarled and he walked off.

"Just ignore him," Malon said. "He is a bit deranged."

"What?" Link asked.

"Never mind," Link said.

They did not talk very much for most of the journey and soon they arrived at the drawbridge and soon came to Hyrule Castle Town. It was a big and busy town; the streets were crowded with chattering people, kids playing and laughing, dogs barking, horses neighing and chickens. They walked up through the main street, where Link received many curious looks from the townsfolk. Malon received a warmer reception of waves and greetings.

They reached the town centre, which opened up in a large square with a fountain in the middle, market stalls could be found in neat rows against the buildings while shop assistants stood outside the door of the stores calling for people to come in and buy something.

Link just stared around in amazement, looking at the different stores. Never had he seen such a populous place, he felt dizzy. Everyone, well most people around the town was at least twice his height as well.  
"Everyone's so tall," He muttered, Malon was looking concerned at him.  
"Alas, his ordeal has driven him mad." She sighed.  
Even more overwhelming to Link was the strange style of clothing everyone wore, Malon seemed well known for people waved at her and called out her name. It was not as bland as the clothing he wore, there was a larger variaty of clothing, none of them stuck out like Link in his little green outfit and his strange green hat.

"You're well known here," Said Link.

Malon smiled at him.

Just as overwhelming as the strange structures the looked much like Malon's house only much bigger. The amount of people staring at Link made him feel extremely uncomfortable; Malon noticed and led him out of the market to the far end of town, where the castle stood atop the hill, gazing on the bustling village before it. The castle was an impressive sight and Link was in awe of it. Malon lead Link along the path around the side of the hill. They walked passed the tall and proud walls separating the castle from the outside world and onto the gate. The guard leant lazily against the wall as if bored of his duty. As he saw Link and Malon approaching he snapped to attention and gazed at them, he recognized Malon but was at a loss as to who her companion was.

"Hello Malon." Said the guard at the gate. "Come to see Zelda? You know you are quite privileged; there are plenty of kids out there that would do anything to meet her. I had two boys here the other day begging for me to let them get her autograph. One kid even managed to get in the through the sewers, not sure how though. He really stank when we found him."

"Is it alright if I take my friend along?" She asked.

"Sure but don't do anything that will get you thrown out." He said to Link and signalled for the gatekeeper to open the gate. They walked through, went up the hill, and strode towards the castle drawbridge.

"HEY MALON!" One of them yelled he seemed very amused about something. "You are looking for your father?"

"Yeah I am." Said Malon.

"I guess you won't be pleased to know he's asleep by the door to the castle courtyard."

"Thanks for telling me." Said Malon, the guard grinned his companion laughed.

"My father is a real joke to the guards... Always falling asleep. They just leave him to it."

They went along the side of the castle and came to a door by it was a man sleeping by two boxes, he was rather beefy man, he had a very bushy moustache.

"Meet my father Talon." Said Malon. "HAY WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!"

The man continued to snore loudly, Malon rolled her eyes and slapped Talon hard across the face shocking Link yet the man only stirred. Malon let out a frustrated groan.

"May I borrow one of your empty bottles?" She asked.

"Sure," Said Link reaching into his waste pack and pulling one of the bottles out, it returned to normal size.

"That's really weird; I thought only Hylian's possessed magic."

"What? What's a Hylian?" Link asked.

"Let's just say I'm a Hylian, you're a fairy boy," Said Malon, she went over to the moat and scooped up some water, then threw it on her fathers face.

Talon spluttered and gave a cough finally waking up.

"WHAT THE DEVIL?" He cried, he sighted Malon who was now wearing her hands on her hips. "Oh Malon what a surprise? Did I fall asleep."

"Yes you did." Said Malon angrily.

"I'm sorry... Oh is this a friend of yours?" He looked at Link.

"His name is Link and... Well he has a fairy but she also keeps falling asleep." Link blushed and peered into his pocket, sure enough Navi was asleep.

"She's probably tired." Said Link. "She was awake a minute ago."

Malon gave Link the empty bottle back while Talon knocked on the door at the towers base and a guard opened it.

"Oh hello, you' are late again." The guard said a grin playing on his face.

"My apology to the king." Said Talon blushing.

"I will let him know... Does your daughter wish to see Zelda?"

"Yes," Said Talon.

"Very well then, come through," the guard said cheerfully, "Impa might need some convincing though."

Link followed Malon into the castle courtyard.

"I guess I better take this to the king." Talon said.

Link followed Malon through the courtyard, the guards greeted her on her way, and the courtyard was full of fountains, statues and even more hedge mazes, which Link was very familiar with. A lot of the statues and fountains bore the identical triangular pattern symbols, Navi; having just woken up, explained to him that it was the triforce.

"It's a huge courtyard." Link said. "I'm surprised you know your way around... besides how did you come to meet the princess?"

"Many ask me that question. I met her while my father was delivering milk to the castle."

"Milk?" Link looked confused, is that what her father had meant by giving this to the king.

"My father runs a business of selling milk from the ranch… I put some in your waist bag, don't waste it."

They walked on until they came to an archway leading into a beautiful garden, which reminded Link slightly of the forest meadow. At the entrance stood a woman, Link had never seen a woman like her or at least that was his original impression. She was very tall, stern looking and had very pointy ears. A moment later Link realized he had actually seen her; she seemed to notice his face go very pale.

"Hello, I'm sorry Malon Zelda's having a little private time at the moment, come back later."

'What's wrong with her?" Link asked nervously.

"I haven't seen you around here before? Are you new? You must be from one of Hyrule's outer provinces if I'm not mistaken," Impa said staring at Link. "Is that a fairy?"

She looked at Navi her eyes suddenly widening.

"My name is Link, I'm from the forest just near Hyrule field, and this is my fairy Navi."

"Link, hmm." The woman paused. "My name is Impa, Zelda's nurse you may pass… Sorry Malon you'll have to stay behind."  
"That's ok, I'll just go outside and wait for my father… he may be a while." She glanced curiously at Link, waved and then walked off.

Confused at Imp's reaction to him Link walked through the archway and into a tranquil garden.


	5. Zelda's Lullaby: Revised

**Chapter 4 **

**Zelda's Lullaby**

The garden Link walked into was a beautiful and tranquil one. There were many flowers scattered about, in the middle of the garden stood a small fountain. Butterflies darted here and there amongst the flowers, displaying their beautiful wings.

'They really love fountains' Link thought as he looked at the one in front of him.

As Link walked through the garden, he saw a beautiful young girl staring into a window at the end of the garden on a small porch. She wore a dress and a strange garment on her head which Link was not familiar with, her cloths were a pink and white colour, Link found the pink distasteful. The girl herself seemed very young, no older than Link at least. As he approached her, Link could not help feeling that she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he shook his head shaking off the thought.

"I mustn't, it's an insult to Saria," He muttered to himself, Navi giggled and Link gave her a look of disapproval.

"Go on," Said Navi encouragingly.

As Link approached the steps to where the princess was looking into the window, she suddenly froze and tilted her head to the right and gave a gasp as she noticed Link. She seemed alarmed and startled and was about to scream out something, Link managed to stop her.

"Sorry to scare you." Said Link stammering a little and blushing, "Are you Zelda?"

"Yes... I am, how do you know my name." Zelda asked, she seemed to calm down a little after taking in Link's appearance.

"I was told to look for you," Link said trying to sound confident, he was not sure what to say.

"By who?" She asked looking onfused.

"The Great Deku Tree," Said Link, why did he say that? She would not know about him, would she?

"The Great Deku Tree... that name sounds familiar... oh you have got a fairy... now I see, you must be from the forest! What is your name?" Zelda sounded suddenly a little thrilled at something.

"My name is Link, this is my fairy Navi," Said Link. "How did you know that I am from the forest?"

"It's hard to explain although, you look familiar. Besides your kind is well known in Hylian folklore," Said Zelda, "Your name is familiar to, like I have heard it before."

"I must admit you look familiar, I remember I saw you in a dream."

"A dream?" Zelda asked curiously, "But you have never seen me before? Did it look like me?"

"Yes, you were wearing the exact some clothing," Said Link, Zelda began to look worried.

"Link," Said Zelda in a very serious voice that made Link anxious. 'I do not think that was a dream, it was a vision. What happened?"

Though puzzled and unnerved by Zelda's reaction Link told her what happened. She suddenly looked very afraid.

"Look in that window that I was looking in, does that man... look familiar to you?" She asked speaking very slowly. She stepped aside to let Link look.

Link looked in the window and caught a glimpse of the throne room, from what he could tell it must have been very big, a couple of guards were at the far wall and a man was kneeling to the king. Link recognized the man's black armour and green skin. The man's image had been drilled into his memory. With a thrill of horror, he realized it was the same man from his dream.

"The desert man." Link whispered.

"Pardon," Zelda looked at Link.

Ganondorf looked at Link, his eyes narrowed and his gaze was piercing. With a slight gasp Link quickly jumped out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked. "Did he see you?"

"The desert man..." Link gasped, surely he was dreaming, this could not be happening. He felt embarrassed  
as he almost collapsed shaking in front of Zelda, fighting against the fit he was going through Link struggled to speak… it was the same fit he experienced often during the night. "It was him... the one from my dream this can't be."

"Can you tell me anything else?" She asked.

"No," Said Link regaining his strength, "That is all."

"You are certain I was running away from him. It was him right?"

Link nodded, Zelda sighed.

"To be honest you are not the only one who has been experiencing strange premonitions of late… I have also been experiencing peculiar dreams… Now I know why you seem so familiar, I have seen you before."

"What?" Link asked quite bewildered. "We have never met."

"You saw me in a dream and I have seen you in a dream… you were holding a stone, a green shining one… an emerald I think. Like the one in the throne room."

"The Korikiri Emerald?" Asked Link

"Do you have it?" She asked sounding excited.

Link withdrew the stone from his pocket.

"That's it, that's the stone." She said excitedly, "I recognize it."

"What's so important about them?" Link asked. "So important that, the desert man… Ganondorf sorry… would want it so badly that he would kill the guardian of the forest where I live."

"This is one of the stones that protect the master sword. If an evil man got his hands on the sword he would be able to reach the triforce, which gives those who touch it any wish they want. Do you remember seeing a temple just by the market?" Zelda asked.

"Yes I do. It was just outside the town," Said Link.

"If the three stones are placed on altar in the temple of time and one plays the song of time on the ocarina of time, the door of time will open. The master sword is within and by getting it one may be led to the triforce. You said the Deku tree was cursed because Ganondorf wanted that stone?"

"Yes."

"Then that means, he wants to get the stones to get the triforce so he can use it to rule Hyrule." Zelda began to look very worried. "You do know what the triforce is do you not?"

"Yes I know what it is," Said Link.

"You know its history?"

Link shook his head, "Not real well, I did not get to learn much before the Great Deku Tree died."

Zelda sighed, "I might as well tell you, there is a legend which goes like this. You know of the three goddesses creating the land?" 

"Yes," Said Link.

"That makes it easier, upon leaving Hyrule the goddesses left behind three golden sacred triangles, which together form the triforce. Since it was such a powerful thing, the goddesses hid the Triforce somewhere in Hyrule to protect it. The triforce has the power to grant whoever touches it one wish, if a pure man were to make a wish it would lead Hyrule into a golden age but if an evil man made a wish… that is another story. The triforce was said to be hidden in a place called the sacred realm, to protect the triforce and the sacred realm the ancient sages of legend built the temple of time to protect the triforce from the evil ones. You see what I was trying to say before is if someone were to retrieve the three magic stones, the keys to the door of time in the temple would open. The one who pulled the master sword, the final safeguard against those who might want to use the Triforce, from the pedestal; they would be led to the sacred realm where the triforce lies. The door of time will only open with the three stones in place on the altar and if the sacred tune is played upon the Ocarina of Time in front of it. Do you get that?"

"Now I do," Said Link "What is the ocarina of time?"

"It Is a magical item protected by the members of the royal family given by the goddesses, so we may protect the triforce. Link you must stop Ganondorf, you must find the three stones. One is on Death Mountain; you can see it to the east from Hyrule field. Another in Zora's domain along the Zora River."

Link nodded.

"I promise you I will get the stones."

"You must hurry Link, time is already running out, the king has accepted Ganondorf into his service. I fear he may attempt to usurp the crown my father. My nurse will show you out of here... Oh I nearly forgot."

Zelda quickly reached in her pocket and pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. She wrote something on it and passed it to Link.

"Magic quills, they never run out of ink," She said passing the note to Link. "Good luck."

"Don't worry Zelda, I'll get those stones. The Ocarina of Time, will it be safe from him?"

"Don't worry," Said Zelda, "I will protect it. Good luck Link, hopefully we will meet again soon."

Link turned and saw Impa at the archway, he walked over to her.

"So, you are indeed the one who is destined to save Hyrule," Said Impa.

"I guess so." Link mumbled blushing slightly, so much had happened in the last two days it was very hard to make sense of it all even with Navi's assistance.

"Don't worry," Said Impa. "You are not allowed passed the guards without an escort, I am amazed they even let you in with Malon, they not supposed to. I shall escort you... maybe you would like some company until we get to Hyrule field."

"That would be nice," Said Link. "Thank you.

"First, you I will teach you the song of the royal family. I call it Zelda's lullaby because it makes her go to sleep."  
Link chuckled slightly and blushed covering his mouth and looking over at Zelda, she had not noticed. Nor had Impa who looked at Zelda as she walked up to them.

"This song will make people think you are a member of the royal family. Therefore, you will be allowed to go some places others are not allowed. If you see a Triforce insignia, play the song in front of it and something may happen. Listen carefully and play it on your Ocarina."

She whistled the tune, Link suddenly felt very tired. "Now you try."

Link played the tune and got it the first time.

"Very good... Oh dear! ZELDA WAKE UP!" Impa stared at Zelda who had at that moment fallen asleep as if there was some magic in the tune.  
"The tune is magic as you can you see," Impa explained as Zelda picked herself up off the ground it was her turn to blush. "Sorry... I should have walked away."

"Indeed," Said Impa. "You will be glad to know I'm quite sure Link has learnt the tune... Link?"

'Yes I have." Said Link truthfully, he was feeling drowsy, something Navi noticed, as she broke into hysterical fits of laughter. "Alright, stop that!"

"Come now," Said Impa. Link turned to Zelda one last time. "I promise you Zelda I will do whatever I can to get those stones. I promise."

"I trust you Link," Said Zelda taking her eyes of Navi. "I trust you with all my life… just out of interest is that ocarina magic?"

"Yes it is," Said Link, "Why?"

"I thought so," Zelda said her eyes darkening a little, "that song is usually not that powerful. Good luck Link."

"Thank you." Said Link and together he and Impa walked off, Navi still laughing behind them until Link told her to shut up thus attracting disapproving stares from the guards.

"Sorry, my fairy misbehaves sometimes."

The guards stared in even more confusion while Navi stared at Link angrily.

"Thanks a bunch."

"No problem." Link said.

As they crossed over the drawbridge, Impa looked to the east.  
"It's getting late; we must get out of the field before night falls. Come I will take you to my home town Kakariko village, the death mountain gate is on the outskirts of the village."

Link followed Impa to a bridge across a river, there was a large wall barring the way to the village, they entered through the gate after rousing the guard. The village was smaller than Hyrule castle town and much quieter. As they came into the village, Impa left Link who decided to visit the town's graveyard. As he looked around quietly observing the gravestones, he noticed a kid walking around poking at the ground with a stick.

"Hello." Link greeted the boy.

"Who are you?" The kid asked, looking up at Link with a suspicious glare.

"My names Link,"

"I look after Dampee the grave keeper's grave yard. Do not know why you would want to come here. They say it is cursed but I like it. Have a look around if you like, you might find something interesting… if you like bones."

"Thanks," said Link, unamused by the kid's words, he went on his way, walking over to a large tombstone near the end of the graveyard. He saw the triforce symbol on it.

"The royal family symbol,." Navi said. "Impa said if we see that symbol and play Zelda's lullaby it would do something."

Link played Zelda's lullaby and the strangest thing happened. It began to get very windy and clouds covered the sky. It started raining and there was a sudden clap of thunder.

"What?" Navi was startled.

"What's happening?" Link asked her.

"I'm not sure; it's got something to do with the song."

"Someone could have warned me," Link muttered.

"They did, just not very well."

As Navi spoke a lightning bolt struck the grave; Link gave a yell and dived out of the way as it exploded.

"What's going on?" The kid Link had seen before asked. "What did you do? The weather is not normally this crazy!"

"Nothing,." Said Link, "At least that's what I thought."

"Doesn't look like you did nothing," the kid remarked staring at the remains of the tombstone, he walked off.

Where the grave had been was and a ladder coming out of it. Link climbed down the ladder into the hole to find himself in some kind of crypt with lots of skeletons. It stank of death and decay.

"It is a graveyard after all," Said Link reassuring himself. He went over to a door only to have some iron bars block his entrance. A moment later something swooped at him, looking around Link saw what he thought was a bat.

"Go away!" Link yelled at it, the bat swooped at him again and another one swooped at him.

"These are no bats Link!" Said Navi, "They are keese, shoot them with your slingshot."

Link got his slingshot out of one of his pockets and fired at the keese killing them.  
"Stupid things!" He muttered.

The door opened and he walked into another room, it was like a slimy swamp with a path through the middle of it. Only problem were the monsters in this room, the minute Link laid eyes on them he felt himself go icy cold, he shuddered and began to shake slightly, and he swayed nearly falling flat on his face.

"What are those things?" He asked Navi recovering his senses.

"Redeads or Zombies. Do not approach them at all costs!" She replied. "Their cries paralyse. Run across the bog."

"But, that stuff does not look good." Said Link.

"Just do it."

Link ran and sank ankle deep into a thick, slimy substance as he ran to some stairs. A foul dour emanated from the bog filling his nostrils, Link almost puked as he felt the bile rising in his throat. Just as he reached the stairs, one of the creatures saw him and let out an unearthly scream. Link was suddenly unable to move and Navi distracted the creature by flying in front of its face. As the strange spell lifted, Link felt himself drained of all his energy, gasping he crawled up the stairs and stumbled into a room, Navi flew in after him and he shut the door.

"Are you ok?" She asked Link.

"I will be?" He gasped, "Those things are horrible."

Link sat back against the door for a moment still shaky from the creatures spell, he looked over at the end of the room and noticed a huge stone tablet. Picking himself up slowly from the ground Link walked over to it and saw the notes to a song engraved on it, Link played the song on the ocarina and as he did he felt a bizarre sensation sweep over him and he stood frozen for a moment, then it was all over.

"What was that?" He asked Navi.

"The sun song probably makes time go faster." Said Navi, "Or freezes you in time until the songs spell takes effect."

"Let's get out of here." He said putting the Ocarina away, "I don't want to spend a minute longer in here."

To his surprise the monsters in the tomb had frozen. Not taking his chances, he ran out and went out of the tomb to find that it was night.

"Of course." He thought.

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Yelled an angry and gruff voice. Link saw a man with a spade walk up to him, he almost drew his sword. "Where did you come from?"

"Sorry if I trespassed." Said Link, "I was only exploring.'

"Exploring eh?" Said Dampee, "You destroyed the royal grave. That it cost you a lot of rupees to fix it!"

"It was an accident honestly, I was playing a song and lightning struck it."

"A likely story!" Said Dampee. "That will be five hundred rupees to pay for the dmage?"

"Five hundred!" Exclaimed Link, "I don't have that much!"

"Well, you are only a young rascal of a kid! If I catch you vandalising again I will not be so lenient. It will be a thousand rupees, now clear off!  
Link scampered as Dampee brandished his spade at him.

Once he was out of the graveyard, Link decided he would go and visit Saria. As he was going through the village he saw the gate that lead up Death Mountain and decided to have a little peak at what it was like. He couldn't see much beyond the gate except a rock strewn pathway and lots of huge boulders, it would be a bit of climbing getting up there.

"Excuse me." Link said as he approached the guard at the gate, the guard looked at him.  
"What do you want?" He asked irritably.  
"I was wondering if I could go up this mountain."  
"Ha!" The guard laughed. "Sorry young lad, as much as you look like the adventurous type I cannot let you. It's way too dangerous up there."

"I think I can handle it," Said Link confidently.

The guard sighed, "Sorry kid…I'm not in the mood, clear off now."

"I have a note, if you would just like to look at it," said Link, pulling out Zelda's letter and giving it to him.

The guard sighed, muttering something under his breath.

"What's this...? Why this is Princess Zelda's writing? What is she up to know? Your name is Link?"

"Yes," Link replied.

The guard started laughing almost to the point of tears. "So... You are here to save Hyrule, why you are not even a knight or a squire even!"

"I insist that you let me pass." Link said he had not idea what a knight was or a squire.

"All right but you will need a better shield. That wooden one will fry; there is a shop in the market place, which sells shields. I can give you this note so you can have a discount."

"Thanks." Said Link as the guard got out a quill and wrote on a small piece of paper.

"There you go." The guard said giving the piece of paper to Link. "I wonder if I could ask you a small favour."

"Sure," Said Link.

"There's a new mask shop in town, my son really wants the fox one. Could you buy one for me?"

"Alright then." Said Link, he had no idea what a son was and presumed it was simply someone the guard knew.

"When you come back with those two items I will let you through." The guard said as Link walked away, as he walked away the guard called out, "I must admit, you remind me of someone I knew once, your name does to."

Taking little notice of the guards comment Link walked out of the village.


	6. Song of the Woods: Revised

Chapter 5

Song of the Woods

The journey back to the forest proved a little more enjoyable than the one to Hyrule castle, Link was not already tired from slaying some great arachnid and he was not saturated in blood that smelt horrible.

Link reached the forest at nightfall; he found the entrance through the wall and the hedge covering it. Link continued through the fallen log that had smashed straight across the wall, and across the bridge, leading passed the stream as he came into Korkiri village.

The boy guarding the exit was snoozing as Link crawled through the log, he must have heard Link in the undergrowth for he gave a startled yelp and stared in fear at the hollow log Link was using to get through the undergrowth. He gave a sigh of relief as he saw Link crawl out and stand up.

"You scared the life out of me Link!" He exclaimed, "You shouldn't creep up on people like that."

"Sorry," said Link, "It is a bit late for you to be here don't you think?"

"Yeah it is but Mido wanted me to guard the log. I am swapping my post with one of the other boys soon. So how are you? We thought you would have died from leaving the forest. All except Saria… did you end up leaving the forest?"

"No," Link lied, "I've been in the woods."

"You are lucky you did not get lost. You do know why they call it the Lost Woods don't you?"

"You've told me that one before," Link reminded him.

"Oh yeah, sorry," the boy mumbled blushing.

"Do you know where Saria is?" Link asked.

"She is asleep at the moment." The boy said,

"I could use some rest," said Link, Navi groaned.

"Ok, I will see you around." The boy called after Link as he walked away.

"You could use the sun song and she would wake up." Navi suggested as she bobbed in front of Link's face on the way to his house.

"I would rather not do that Navi, unless it is necessary. Besides I am simply frozen in time for a short period I wouldn't be getting much done."

"That is a good point," Navi replied, "You could waste years playing that song."

Link climbed the ladder to his house and, after removing his sword and shield, collapsed on his bed.

"Navi," he said sleepily, "Don't take your eyes off my waist bag, the emerald is inside it."

"I won't," she replied. "I will alert you if I notice anything strange."

While Navi obediently kept watch over Link's waist bag, Link fell fast asleep.

Link arose the later than he had intended the next morning; he changed his tunic and had something to eat. After he had finished he left his house, grabbing the necessary equipment and headed over to Saria's house.

"Hey Link," called Rowan, a boy the same age of Link but smaller, he was standing by a pile of rocks next to Saria's house.

"Hi Rowan," Link greeted him, "Is Saria home?"

"She went out, I do not know where. I doubt the know it all brothers know either. You could try Mido."

"If he is in the mood," said Link, "she didn't leave you a message or anything."

"No she didn't." Said Rowan, "She just greeted me and went off somewhere."

Link went over to Mido's house, wondering how Mido would react to seeing Link again. Herbor, another friend of Link's was standing by Mido's house.

"Hi Link, how are you?" Herbor greeted him.

"Good thanks, what are you doing?"

"Mido wants me to remove all the bushes around his house; he has been a lot bossier lately. After what happened."

"Have you seen Saria?"

"No, I could get my fairy to ask Mido's fairy though." Said Herbor, "I doubt the know It all brothers would know."

Link smiled weakly, the know it all brothers were two boys who lived together up the hill and knew a lot about the forest but nothing passed that.  
The boy's fairy whizzed into Mido's house a few minutes later he came back out.

"Mido is asleep; his fairy told me that Saria is at her little place. By the temple." The fairy said.

"The what?" Herbor looked puzzled, "You mean that place where Mido and Saria never lets us? She never lets us into those woods anyway."

"Thanks, I better get going. Bye." Link said hastily.

"Bye." The boy stared at Link in confusion as he left.

As Link entered the woods he spotted **Kaepora ****Gabora** the owl he had met on his journey to Hyrule castle.

"Hello!" Said the owl, "So you did it? You found the princess. Well done, you're off to a good start."

"Thanks," Said Link.

"You know how to find your way?"

"Quite," Link said, 'Just follow the song of the nymphs to the temple, its loudest there."

"You are bright. How did you know about the forest nymphs?"

"Saria told me," Said Link, he realized he did not recognize the tune they were playing, they always sang the same sad tunes but now this one was entirely different, it was lively.

"In that case good luck, we will meet again soon. I hope."

With that, the owl flew off and Link went on through the woods, as he went he saw a strangely dressed kid slumped by a tree stump.

"Hello," Link called to him, the kid looked up at Link with curious eyes.

"You are a forest boy are you not? I thought you weren't allowed in here," Said the boy.

"Most of us are not, my name is Link. Are you a skull kid?"

"My name is Vaspin!" The boy replied, sounding affronted by the name Link had given him. "They all seem to think I'm scary. Everyone is afraid of me. Do I look that ugly to you?"

"Not at all," Link replied, startled by Vaspin's anger. 

"If only I could have a mask to hide my face, a fearsome looking mask would be great." Said Vaspin, "Then my friends would be very envious of me. What is your name forest boy?"

"Link."

"A strange name," Vaspin jumped up and walked over to Link sniffing him, Link fought hard not to comment on Vaspin's strange behaviour, "you smell like a forest boy. You remind me of my friend Saria. She is very kind to me."

"You know her?"

"Why every single beast from here to Faron does! I should hope!" Vaspin proclaimed loudly, Link stared.

"You seem to know a lot Vaspin," said Link. "More than I do."

"Then you must be dumb. I know this wood like the back of my hand… I am not from here. I know of a portal deep within this forest. That is not for you to know though… I might have asked Link, what brings you into the forest? The song of the nymphs, they drove me insane you know! I hate them for it; I have learnt to ignore them."

"I am looking for Saria, I suppose you would know where she is?"

"I do indeed," replied Vaspin, "unless you can play the song of the woods I am not going to show you where she is."

"What is the song?"

"You think me an idiot do you? I wouldn't tell you!" Vaspin snapped, "I'd sooner tell one of those monsters roaming around here. Not that they would understand me, they are stupid." Vaspin gave a strange laugh and sighed, "I don't even know how to play the song myself."

He turned to Link and smiled, "If you don't mind, I would like to be alone now."

"Of course," Link said respecting Vaspin's wishes, he moved on aware of Vaspin staring curiously at him as he walked off into the distance.

"He is a moody boy that one," Navi muttered.

"I did not mind him, though he was strange." Said Link, they walked through the woods, past the towering trees and on towards the heart of the lost woods.

They came to a very long wall made out of stone, at least a mile long, with a moat before it, the trees appeared to have been cut back here. Link walked across the causeway to the gate and entered the large area beyond. Inside was another wall, marking the entrance of a maze. As Link approached the entrance of the maze, he heard a howl behind him. Spinning around he came face to face with a wolfish creature. It gave another loud howl and Link drew his sword.

"What is that?" Link asked Navi as it approached.

"A wolfos, attack it just as it tries to swipe you." Navi said.

As it went to strike, Link jumped sideways and stabbed it in the side. The beast gave a howl and smacked Link right in the face scratching him.

"Ouch." Link groaned as blood splattered on the shoulder of his tunic.

"I said attack before he does that!" Navi said.

"I tried to!' Link muttered angrily, he swung his sword straight into the beast's chest. The deep growling ceased and the wolfos fell to the ground bursting into flames.

"Let's go." Said Link and Navi followed him into the maze, which was overrun by Deku scrubs. Link had a hard time not being hit by their projectiles. They usually used deku nuts. Battling his way through the aggressive scrubs, he reached the stairs leading to the temple after fighting off two more scrubs. As he got towards the end of the maze, he heard someone playing on an Ocarina; after a moment, he realized it was the same as the tune the nymphs were singing. He came into a large clearing in the middle was a large platform with a triforce symbol on it. By it on a log, sat Saria the song of the nymphs was louder here.

"Hello Link!" She said looking up as he approached; she invited Link to join her. "How was the princess?"

Link told her about Zelda.

"That is one big task she has given you Link. I hope you manage to find those stones alright."

"How did you get passed all those scrubs?" Link asked.

"That." Saria said. "Is a secret you will discover it someday yourself when the time comes."

She stared up at the temple. "Not long ago a tree fell and smashed the stairs to the temple, it is almost impossible to find a way up. I was hoping there was someway I could get in there."

"The temple is forbidden, it is a sacred place you know that," Said Link.

"I know." Said Saria, "I was hoping, maybe the Deku tree's spirit resides in there or something... Anyway did you hear that song I was playing?"

Link nodded. "It was a good song."

"I made it myself," Said Saria. "The nymphs seem to like it."

"Really, why did you never show it to me?"

"Because I wanted to make it a surprise for you but I guess you'll need to get going." Saria looked at Navi who went up and down, her way of nodding.

"I will teach the song to you if you would like. Have you learnt to play any songs yet?" Saria asked, both of them ignored Navi's protests.

"Two," Said Link.

"Can you play them for me?" Saria asked, Navi groaned and Link glared angrily at her.

"Err..." Not wanting to upset Saria Link said yes, he did not want to waste much time. He played Epona's Song and Zelda's Lullaby.

"That last one. It made me sleepy. They're both quite nice," Said Saria. "Now I will teach you my song. Let's call it Saria's song."

She played the song on her ocarina and Link began to play it on his.

"You are a fast learner Link... This song has magical telepathic powers. It means we can speak to each other from a distance no matter how far away. As long as you don't forget it."

"I won't," Said Link. "I better get going Saria, it was nice to see you again."

"You to Link," As Link went away Saria smiled. "I guess you won't be seeing me face to face for a while, Hero of Time. Good luck."

After purchasing some more deku potions from the shop in Korkiri village and having something to eat, Link left for the Hyrule castle town, it took a day to get to the market place, which as usual was very crowded with people. As he walked around the main square he saw the temple of time not far from the market place.

"Shall we check it out?" He asked Navi.

"Not yet Link." Navi said. "We better find the bazaar."

After buying a large shield, which proved less time consuming than his last shield purchase Link went to the mask shop, there he met a very strange man. His hair was very flat and smooth and he wore a big grin on his face. The man was dressed in colourful blue robes with different designs on them. Link felt somewhat uneasy around the man. Stacked on the shelves were many different masks, some of them a little spooky.

"Hello!" Said the man. "Welcome to my mask shop, the finest masks from all the lands even beyond the borders of Hyrule. Would you care to buy something?"

"Of course, I'm looking for a fox mask."

"Ah we have one here, yes" He got a strange looking yellow and black mask shaped like a fox's face from the shelf, as he turned his back Link saw a very spooky looking mask shaped like a heart on the mans bag lying unpacked on the ground... He did not like it at all, not only the looks of it but it giving him a very bad feeling and made the hairs on his neck stand up as well as send a shiver down his spine.

"Navi," Linkwhispered nervously. "Do you sense something forbidding about that hideous mask he has got?"

"Yes I do, I do not like it. It feels... eerie. Those eyes give me the creeps." She said, just then the man turned around and they could no longer see the mask.

"There we are, that will be ten rupees"

Link nodded, giving him the last of his money.

"Is something wrong?" The man asked noticing Link's face had gone pale.

"No. It's just what is that heart shaped mask with two eyes of you've got."

The man looked nervously at Link. "Ah. You were not meant to see that. It is a very special and dangerous mask. It is not for sale that is for sure."

"How dangerous?"

"I am afraid I can't tell you that let me say whoever wears this mask are placed under the dreadful curse of the mask. It is called Majora's mask."

Link chuckled nervously, that mask was giving him the chills. "It's just when I saw that mask it made the hairs on my neck stand up."

"I do not blame you young lad... Keep it a secret, you were never meant to see it."

The man placed a grey sheet over his bag to hide the mask from view and turned to Link.

"You promise you will not mention a word about that mask to a soul will you?"

"I will not," Said Link as he walked out of the store he could not get the image of the mask out of his head... finally he shook his head and continued on to Death Mountain gate where the guard was pleased to see him.

"Ah you got the mask... Thank you. I see you got a shield to. I did not actually think you were going to do it but I see you really must be eager to travel the slopes of Death Mountain", Said the guard, he took the mask and looked at it. "My son really wants this, such a pity I'm not off duty for a few hours yet. My legs are really aching... No point complaining really the king will have me."

"Can I go through please?" Link asked.

"Of course the guard said and he opened the gate. With a farewell, Link preceded up the path to Death Mountain.

It was certainly quite barren except for giant hoping spiders, which would attack Link from behind rocks. As he continued up the narrow steep ledges, he came to a cavern with a huge rock blocking it off.

"No landslide did that," Said Navi. Link continued up the mountain until he came to a large slope with two ledges, one leading directly to the volcano, another leading to somewhere else. The one leading to the volcano looked like it had recently suffered from a landslide as huge chunks of rock blocked off the path.

As Link walked along he saw something that looked like an orange rock, he jumped as it gave a yawn and he realized it was actually a goron. Like the one he had met at the bazaar at the market place.

"Hi," Said Link. "Do you know anything about a magic stone, I was told it was somewhere here."

"Ah..." Said the goron. "Yes I do, well if you want to enquire about it, your best going to the city." He pointed in the direction of the narrow ledge going round the side of the volcanoes slopes.

"Thank you." Said Link and he continued on his way.

The path became extremely steep and Link had to half crawl half climb his way to where the entrance to the city was on a flat area not far from the volcano. By the entrance stood a big table made out of rock, Link walked passed it and onto the cavern.

He asked the first goron he met about the stone and was told to see their leader in his room on the lowest level.

"Thank you," Said Link.

"That may prove a little difficult," Said the Goron. "He's locked himself up and unless you are a member of the royal family you can't get in."

"I am... Well I'm not part of the royal family but I do have a connection with them." Said Link not knowing what he was actually saying was more than partly true. Link saw many more gorons on his way to the bottom level; finally, he came to the bottom level and saw a carpet with strange paw marks leading up to a door.

Standing on the carpet Link played Zelda's lullaby and walked into the room as the door opened where he met a very large goron obviously their leader, he had a huge tattoo along both arms, which were very extremely big. He would not have liked to be the one on the receiving end of a blow from one of those.

"Who are you?" The goron bellowed." You are no messenger of the royal family! You're dressed strangely for one!"

"Ah... I am sorry to disturb you." Said Link, "I was sent here by a member of the royal family."

"Indeed-"

"To inquire about a certain stone."

The bulky Goron fixed his eyes on Link and frowned.

"Stone, I will not tell you about a stone! I am rather angry right now so unless you think you can cheer me up go away!"

He raised a fist angrily at Link; Link flinched and got the message scurrying quickly from the room. Once out of danger Link turned to Navi.

"What do we do now?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure; I wonder what would cheer him up." Said Navi. "Maybe one of the gorons would know."

At first he decided he might try the shop but there was large door in the road with strange plants around it with large blue sphere shaped objects protruding out from them.

"Bomb plants," Said Navi as she looked at them.

"Bomb plant's, they don't sound safe."

"They are not. Bombs grow from them."

"I don't think I'll be touching that."

"Just don't take it out, the bomb will activate if you remove it from the plant you'd have about seven seconds before it exploded."

"Thanks for the information." Said Link. He went up some stairs to a landing where he saw another goron.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, I can use some help. Do you know anything that might cheer your leader up?" Link asked.

"Ah, Darunia. Hmm, a good song usually does the trick... Say, when I go through the exit leading to the lost woods, it is blocked right now... I sometimes hear a great song played on an Ocarina, recently though I have heard it sung."

"That's Saria's song!" Said Link.

"Who?"

"Never mind, do you think Darunia would like it."

"Of course." Said the goron scratching his head, "Maybe he'll help you then."


	7. Darunia's Request: Revised

** Chapter 6  
Darunia's Request**

Taking the advice of the goron who suggested playing Saria's song to Darunia, Link went to Darunia wondering just how he was going to explain to Darunia that he just wanted to preform a song without getting on the wrong side of him and possibly getting pummelled.

"Back again, what this time?" Darunia asked gruffly as Link entered.

"I just wanted to play you a song. That I think might help cheer you up," Link said speaking quickly, he prepared himself to make a quick exit if his plan went awry.

"Really?" Said Darunia in a disbelieving voice, "Well, I guess I'm willing to listen. It better be a good song because I don't like being disturbed."

Link played Saria's song on his Ocarina, as he was playing it Darunia smiled and suddenly began to dance, he was so huge that with every move he made the entire room shuddered and dust fell in huge clouds causing Link to cough. He dropped the Ocarina and bent down to pick it up; strangely, the song kept playing, echoing in the room.  
"When will it stop?" Link wondered as the notes of the song swirled around in his head sounding like an echo. He felt dizzy, the song was beginning to drive him crazy, backing away from Darunia, he shut his eyes and clasped his hands to his ears but still the song did not stop. Darunia pounding to the beat did not help. Link gave a gritted groan and opened his eyes. The song stopped.

"Finally," Navi sighed, "It was driving me mad.'

"I'd rather you didn't turn mad Navi," said Link, he looked at Darunia who was gazing at Link with an impressed look on his face.

"Sorry to scare you," Said Darunia as Link looked at him in alarm. "Wow, that's the best song I have ever heard. I'll listen to you now."

"Ah…" Link paused still bewildered and dazed by what had happened, "I need a stone called the Goron Ruby, Zelda sent me to retrieve it."

"Zelda sent you?" Darunia looked suspiciously at Link. "So you're not a minion of Ganondorf? You look a bit meek for one of his minions though."

"No, I am Zelda's messenger, I am here to stop Ganondorf and protect the stone."

Alright I'll give you the stone." Darunia said, accepting Link's explanation.

"Tha-" Link started but Darunia raised his hand and Link paused.

"Don't get too excited yet. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything, I promised Zelda-"

"You must be very eager to get the stone then. Here is the deal I want you to destroy the stone blocking the entrance to Dodongo's cavern. I believe you saw the massive stone."

"Yes I did," Said Link.

'How am I going to do that?' he wondered, he didn't have a pickaxe… or a bomb, that might work.

"Did you notice a platform above it?"

"Yes." Said Navi abruptly, Link stared at her.

"No," replied Link, Navi stared back.

For a moment, Darunia gazed curiously at the pair. "I need you to go to that platform. o get there go left at the end of the cave entrance, not the direction you came from. There are bomb flowers there, throw a bomb onto the stone and destroy it... That's not all."

"What?" Link asked hoping it would be simple. It wasn't simple.

"Then you must go inside and kill all the monsters in there, there is one monster in particular you need to destroy. Destroying it will wipe out all the monsters in the cavern. We need the food from that cavern and currently we have run out because Ganondorf sealed the entrance. You know him I presume from what you told me?"

Link nodded.

"Good, one more thing-", Link almost groaned at this-, "your going to want these. They let you lift heavy objects, ones you would have difficulty lifting. There not the most powerful of their type though." He gave Link a pair of bracelets.

"Are they magic?" Link asked.

"Yes, you will be as strong as a normal Goron. Not as strong as me though and not strong enough to lift the stone blocking the tunnel. Even if I remove, the stone who knows what lurks inside there. I cannot leave here either I must protect the stone. One of the young gorons may decide it might be a bit nice to eat."

"Ok." Said Link, he put the bracelets on, for someone with arms unlike a goron, the bracelets fitted perfectly. At first Link found that they felt strangely heavy, after a moment he didn't notice the weight of them anymore.

"Good luck, you'll need it."

Once outside the city Link went to the ledge where the platform was, there he met another goron who greeted him.

"You mind if I use some of these bomb flowers." Link asked.

"If you can lift them, no problem just be careful and don't get your face blown off."

Link went to the edge of the platform and looked down on the large rock. "You did say no landslide did that. Here goes."

Link pulled the bomb from the plant and it instantly became active. Watching the fuse go towards the end Link threw the bomb with accurate timing, it hit the rock and exploded, large pieces of rock went tumbling down the mountain side and smashed into the slopes. Only a few smaller fragments remained by the cavern entrance.

"Hey you broke the rock!" The goron near Link cheered, "Thanks but I'm afraid you'll have to do something about the creatures in there."

"I will," Said Link, the Goron was surprised by this unexpected response.

"Really? Wow thanks. Be careful."

Link went back down the mountain to where he saw the cavern; the entrance was a long tunnel going deep into the mountainside, it probably went near the  
volcano. The further he went in the hotter it became.

"I wish he had warned me about the heat." Link got out the bottle Malon had given him during his stay it was full of milk. Sniffing it to see if it had curdled Link was somewhat surprised to find it had not. He took a mouthful and put the bottle back his waist bag.

He came into a room with bomb flowers on either side, there was a cracked wall blocking his entrance into the cavern.

"It is definately blocked, I wonder how the wall got there," Observed Navi Navi. "You know what to do. That wall is cracked and was not there in the first place."

Link nodded, grabbed a bomb and threw it at the wall it exploded. Link ducked behind some rocks as the debris went flying. A gust of hot air rushed out of the cavern to meet Link, looking over at the where the wall was, he saw that it had been replaced with a gaping hole. It led into a vast cavern beyond.

Walking out onto a ledge Link looked around the room. There was a large platform in the centre with a strange monster on it with a rotating head. To the right and left of these platforms were two more ledges, one had a door the other had the same cracked wall Link had destroyed to get in.

"Looks inviting enough," Said Link. At the other end other end of the room was a lizard mouth, currently closed, wit two large sockets where the eyes were meant to be.

"It looks like we need to somehow get the lizard mouth open," Said Navi. "Look there's a bridge right up there but just how do you get to it?"

"Let's find out."

Baring certain similarities to the inside of the great Deku tree Link continued through the cavern. He found it a little challenging and very hot. All the time he tried to find some route that led to the bridge, it soon became obvious to him he needed to somehow get his own set of bombs to get passed the number of rock falls and obstacles blocking his path.

It took him a while to find the bombs; Link navigated his way through the hot tunnels, reliant on Navi to remember the way. The tunnels were infested with large fire breathing reptiles, which Navi called Dodongo's Link understood where the caverns name came from. Apart from these annoying creatures there were also dinosaur looking creatures called Lizafols that wielded scimitars similar to the ones the Gerudo used, just a lot longer. After navigating his way through the maze of tunnels Link came to a series of caves in which he found a bag complete with bombs inside it. It came with a few tinderboxes to set the fuses alight.

"Finally," Link exclaimed putting away his newly acquired items in his bag, "Now we just need to get back."

Link's next objective was to reach the bridge that had been built over the huge skull in the main room of the cavern. He was certain that he could find out how to open the mouth from up there, because there was no way he could pry it open.

Finally, after a long time of getting through the cavern Link reached the bridge. There was a gravestone at one end with writing on.

"It say's throw a bomb into the eyes and the way to the King Dodongo's lair, will be revealed," Said Navi looking at the stone. "I imagine the King Dodongo is that creature Darunia wanted us to slay."

"I just hope he has had enough lunch when I find him," said Link, "Or I will be on the menu."  
Link did as Navi had said, it took him a few tries since he kept missing. Each time the room shuddered with the explosions, he got one eye with a bomb and it glowed with a hot red hue. Then Link got the other and the lizard mouth opened.

Walking back the way he came and through into the massive cavern, Link went over to the lizard mouth and walked through, it led into a tunnel that opened up in a large empty room. In the middle lay a reasonable sized hole, big enough to jump in. As Link walked towards it he could hear the sound of heavy breathing, something growled.

"That... I would say is where the King Dodongo lives," Said Navi, "You still got a fairy handy?"

"Yes," Said Link, he checked to see if he could see the ground in the room below, he could see it. Link decided it would be an easy jump as long as he landed properly.

"Alright then, you go first Link, I'll fly in after you," Said Navi. "On three... One... Two... THREE!"

Link held his breath and jumped, he felt the warm air rush past him and he landed on hard rock and cursed.

"Ouch!" He groaned, massaging his back.

"I thought you said it would be easy!" came to distant echo of Navi's voice as she descended into the room to join Link. "At least your back is ok, that could have been a problem otherwise."

It took a moment for Link to regain his senses after his fall, when he did he heard, and felt, heavy footsteps, each one caused the entire room to shake.  
Thump! Thump! THUMP! THUMP!

Something sinister growled behind him, swallowing his fear as best he could Link turned around to face the King Dodongo. The monster looked just like a Dodongo only larger, much larger. It could have eaten a fully-grown, normal sized Dodongo and still had room for seconds.

Swallowing again, Link said to Navi in a falsely casual voice. "Let's just hope he doesn't explode like the rest."

"Or the cavern will indeed collapse," Replied Navi, sounding awed at the beasts size.

As King Dodongo approached him, Link looked around him, hoping there was somewhere to run, to hide behind or use against the monster behind him. It seemed that there was little room for movement; it was a circular room with a huge pool of lava in the middle. King Dodongo gave a loud roar took a deep breath, then he began to retch as though about to throw up.

"Oh great," muttered Link, "his going to be sick."

"LOOK OUT!" Navi yelled.

King Dodongo spurted a stream of fire right at him. Link rolled out of the way feeling a wave of heat sear passed him. The Dodongo crouched and began to roll around the room, Link found himself pinned by the edge of the lava pool.

"I have an idea," Said Navi. "When he starts to take in air, throw a bomb directly into his mouth. He will set it off himself because of the fire."

Link stared. "If you say so. I've got to get them out of my waste bag first."

After doing a few laps of the room King Dodongo stopped rolling around and Link walked up to him.

"You want a piece of me!" Said Link as the creature began to take in air. "WELL TAKE THIS!"

Link grabbed a bomb and threw it directly into King Dodongo's mouth.

For a moment the beast chocked and then with a loud gulp it swallowed the bomb.

"What an idiot," Said Link. A moment later, the massive Dodongo gave a loud roar of pain and smashed his head against the wall. For a moment he knocked himself out allowing Link to slash at his soft fragile belly, as the creature woke up Link stood next to the lava pool as it started rolling.

"You are kidding, that bomb ought to have killed it," Said Link. "Who could survive that?"

"Him, apparently," Said Navi. "It hurt him though."

Something about the King Dodongo's rolling told Link it had been weakened. Link repeated his last attack, without the obvious remark. Again, the stupid creature ate the explosive and a moment later gave a roar of pain, which was when Link noticed something, which made him nearly pass out. It was bleeding from the mouth, he must have really hurt it.

"It looks like internal bleeding." Said Navi.

"What?" Link looked at her.

"It's bleeding from the inside. We must have really hurt it."

Deciding to try and put the creature out of its misery Link slashed it still King Dodongo didn't give in, it got back up and started rolling, trailing blood behind it.

"What a git," Said Link. "This has to be the most stupid monster we've encountered so far."

"I don't know about that." Said Navi. "Those Lizafols were pretty stupid."

The King Dodongo stopped rolling and as he got back up, he swayed dangerously, Link kept his distance deciding that running to it would not be such a good idea. Just then it collapsed, Link went over to see if it was dead, only it wasn't it got back up at the sight of Link and started to take in more air, blood poured from its mouth.

"Yuck!" Navi commented.

"EAT THIS!" Link yelled. He threw another bomb into its mouth, this time the creature did not eat it, it only chocked and the bomb went off. The result was that the beasts head exploded and the rest of it to fall with a splash into the pool of lava, there was a sudden hissing noise and the lava began to cool, the King Dodongo's corpse still half out of the lava began to harden as well. Blood and gizzards fell everywhere and on everything including on Link who this time could not hold back vomiting and threw up before collapsing.

When Link woke up, he nearly fainted again; his nostrils were full of the putrid odour of the dead Dodongo's body parts and the smell of burning flesh. Instead Link was sick yet again before he fell back against the wall.

"That was extremely disgusting," He gasped, "I need to wash myself badly."

"Indeed," Said Navi, "Your covered in blood, not mention innards."

Link chundered again and looked around at Navi in disgust.

"Did you have to mention that?" He asked weakly, he grabbed a bottle of deku potion and drank it. Link leant back to allow himself time to recover, after a few minutes he felt better and walked over to the portal which took Link back to the entrance of the cavern.

Link was just about to continue walking up the mountainside when something crashed onto the ground right in front of him, he leapt back in shock reaching for his sword and then realised it was Darunia.

Three more gorons joined Darunia. After giving Link a pat on the back, which hurt considerably and knocked Link flat on the ground, Darunia laughed.

"Well-done Link... Thank you for clearing the cavern. Here is a token of my thanks."

Darunia held out the goron ruby to Link, Link got up and took it.

"Thank you," said Link, feeling the precious stone beneath his fingers, he felt happy that he had found two of the stones and only one remained.

"Do you mind if we refer to you as brother?" One of the gorons asked.

"That sounds good, alright Link you are from now on our brother." Darunia said not waiting for a reply.

The other gorons cheered. "How about a big goron hug?" One of them said apparently not taking the state of Link's clothing into account.

Darunia grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

"Ah no thanks, really!" Link said startled but the gorons did not listen. "Hey, its nice meeting you guys I've really got to go."

With that he took off down the path, for a moment the gorons followed him, then they turned back laughing. Navi began to laugh as well.

"That was funny." She said.

"Yeah but I don't think I'm going to let a goron hug me," Said Link. "Next stop Zora River… I'll just have to change it to night so no one sees me."

With that, Link played the sun song and went out into Hyrule field, once there he made it day again.

Link continued to Zora's river, where he washed himself up, the water was considerably cool and pleasant. He took a refreshing drink from the river and afterwards continued on to Zora's domain

Zora's domain itself was well hidden, Navi had to explain the riddle next to the bank to Link before he got the idea of swimming through the roaring waterfall. He dived under the water and getting reasonably deep, he tried to swim underneath the waterfall. It was difficult work as the currents pushed against him the entire time they were incredibly strong. Navi had just as much luck as Link and was swept downstream, squeaking a cry of panic. Alarmed Link jumped in after Navi and found himself swept downstream as well before he decided to swim against the current instead of with it. Scrambling onto the bank before him Link sighed, this was mad!

He looked around for Navi but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Navi!" Link called, when there was no reply Link tried calling louder, there was nothing to be heard over the sound of the water and the birds. Link's heart began to pound in his chest, where was Navi?

Hoping to find her further up stream Link walked up the river. No sooner had he reached the waterfall Link heard a squeak and before he had so much as looked around Navi was flying around him in circles.

"Navi!" Link exclaimed angrily, "I was worried! What happened to you?"

"Once I managed to get myself free of the currents grip a fish tried to eat me. By the time I got out of the water I was near the bridge to Kakariko, I came back here but I could not find you."

"I'm glad you are ok," said Link, "I was worried there for a moment."

"So was I, now we just have to figure out how to get in."

"Have you got any suggestions because I cannot figure out how to get passed that waterfall?"

"Would you like a hand with that?" called a voice behind them, Link swung around to get his first look at a Zora. It had pale white skin, a rather masculine chest, fin like hands and legs and a crest behind the head. It had a silver grey colour along its head and arms. Link noted the spear in its hand and wondered if the zora were as friendly as he thought.

"Who are you?" Link asked him.

"My name is Grop, I am a Zora. I guard the entrance to the home of my kin, not that there is much need, the currents do their job well at keeping outsiders at bay."

"I noticed."

"So I saw," Grop smiled, "perhaps if your fairy had interpreted a sentence of our riddle she could not you may have gained entrance."

"What do you mean?"

"If you know the song of the royal family, then play it. Or do you not recognize the symbol beneath those words."

"You mean Zelda's lullaby?"

"You know it? Very well, play it. The water has its spirits. They will know what you intend to do here and will decide whether or not to let you enter."

Link approached the stone tablet and played Zelda's lullaby, he could not hear the notes over the roar of the waterfall, and the sound made his ears throb and drowned out all sounds around it. Then the roar died down, leaving Link's ears ringing. The water stopped falling revealing a cave.

"Go through," encouraged Grop, "Once you are through I will let the waterfall continue its coarse."

Wading into the water until he could no longer stand Link swam over to the cave and dove under to get through its narrow mouth.

Link swam for the surface and took in air, and then gasped, he was in a tunnel, further on he could hear singing. He could hear the waterfall again only it was much quieter, it sounded peaceful and relaxing from a distance. Link swam into the shallows and walked through the tunnel into a huge underground chamber, he gasped again as he took in what he saw.


	8. Ruto's Gift: Revised

Just so you know, the part on Jabu Jabu's Belly may not be sutible for some people, if you are easily grossed out then that part may not be for you. Otherwise Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 **

**Ruto's Gift  
**

Link looked out over the bank at a huge pool of glistening water; in it, he sighted another group of Zora's. These ones were different, they looked more like a lady in their appearance, they were slim and had the same fins and crystal blue eyes, unlike the dark brown eyes that Gropa had.

"Greetings child," Said the Zora her voice very gentle and soft, "I see you are one of the forest folk, are you of royalty?"

"No, I have been sent on an errand to retrieve a certain stone called the Zora sapphire, do you know it?"

"The sapphire?" The Zora asked. "What would you want with it?"

"I need it, I promised Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, I would get it."

"Zelda, you have seen her?" The Zora asked.

Link nodded.

"You better go and talk to the king. He is in his chamber. No surprise really cause he can barely move," Said the Zora with a slight grin. "He has seemed so disgruntled lately, ever since our queen left recently on a journey to another land. She should be back soon."

Link walked up the ramps until he came to a smaller chamber, sitting on the edge of a tunnel ledge was the fattest fish like creature he had ever seen, now he could certainly understand why the Zora had said he could barely move. On either side of him stood a male zora, both holding spears and wearing a shirt of armour made out of scales, the armour was a beautiful sapphire colour.

Respectively, Link bowed to the Zora king.

"Who are you?" The king asked.

"My name is Link, I am here on a quest from the princess Zelda of the Hyrule royal family."

"A quest eh?" The king said. "A quest. Why do you come here for a quest?"

"Because, I am here to retrieve the Zora sapphire it is in grave danger," Said Link.

The king stared at him, so did the two guards.

"Is that so?" He asked." Then you better ask my daughter, she's around somewhere. Have you seen her?"

The guard on the right of the king shook his head and suggested that Link ask around for the princess.

Link went through a tunnel by the king's chamber, the water was up to his waist and he soon came to an opening where the water rushed down into the main cavern beyond. Standing at the edge of the waterfall stood a Zora, she turned as Link approached and seemed a little taken back by his appearance.

"This is where the Zora children come to receive the silver scales but you are no zora child," the zora observed. "You could use the scales if you wanted to swim well around here. It won't make you go faster since you're not a Zora. Would you like to receive them?"

"What do you ask in return?" Link asked.

"Just a simple game, would you like to play it?"

"Err… Ok," Said Link, Navi let out an audible groan.

"Very well, I am going to throw five rupees into the water at the bottom of this waterfall, if you can get all of them within thirty seconds I'll give you the silver scales which will help you dive deeper without having to come up so soon for air."

"Ok then." Said Link.

"Ready?" The Zora threw the rupees into the water below and Link dived in after them. After about ten seconds, he had them all. He went back up to the Zora and was given the Silver Scales as a reward.

"You swim well for a someone who isn't a Zora," she told Link, "perhaps when you are older you could have the golden scales but they are very hard to get."

"Have you seen Ruto?" Link asked the Zora.

"No, I have not. She is probably either playing in lake Hylia or paying tribute to Jabu Jabu at his shrine."

"Who is Jabu Jabu?:" Link asked curiously, the zora stared and almost laughed.

"You do not know him… well I suppose I should not be expecting you to. Why he is the guardian of this place."

"Can I see him?"

"I doubt the king would let you," said the Zora, "After all only Zora's are meant to see him."

Link was a little disappointed at this, "Thank you for the scales."

"Your welcome," said the Zora, "come back and visit me when ever you wish."

Link dived back down to the bottom of the pond and he saw a tunnel in the water, curious he went into it holding his breath he soon found himself in Lake Hylia.

"Is that some kind of portal?" Navi said wonderingly as Link surfaced. "There was no way we could have covered that sort of distance in that time."

"Where are we?" Link asked her, "We're still in Hyrule right?"

"Yes, we are still in Hyrule. We are In the middle of Lake Hylia," Said Navi.

Link had just started swimming towards the bank when Navi gave a shout and Link looked over at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There is a bottle at the bottom of the lake!" She said, Link looked at the water where she was hovering and glimpsed the bottle. Taking a breath he dived down and swam for it, grabbing it he returned to the surface gasping for breath.

"It's got a note in it." Navi said excitedly.

"I will return to Zora's domain first and then read it," he told her swimming for the tunnel. Diving he swam back through the narrow cave, clearly it was meant for Zora's as he struggled to hold his breath.

Link returned to to the shore and took the note out it read.

'_Help me I am trapped inside Jabu Jabu's belly. I was looking for the sapphire he ate and he accidentally ate me, please don't tell my father. It's likely he'll throw this bottle up and it will go downstream, I hope it does. As long as it does not go into the sea I am hopeful that someone will find this message_.'

"Please don't tell me we've run into another Mido," whispered Link. "A female one at that."

Navi laughed. "I think we better take the note to the king."

Link went back to the king and gave him the note, the king was quite alarmed.

"Please young boy will you rescue my princess. You are armed and it is dangerous in there."

"Thanks but why does everyone leave me to do all the work?" Said Link as this was now the second gruelling task he had been asked to do not counting the Great Deku Tree's task; he looked at the two guards, one of them stepped forward.

"Please your majesty allow us to do it," said the guard. "Or I will go and find someone who can."

"No, I want this boy to do it."

"Why?" Both guards asked, Link avoided repeating the question.

"We are not strong enough,." The king said, the guards frowned. "I cannot understand Jabu Jabu's strange behaviour lately. He seems to have been acting like that ever since that man named Ganondorf came."

Link froze and then said. "Can you just let us through?"

"Sure you'll have to wait a minute while I move."

Link watched for a whole two minutes as the king slowly shuffled out of the way of the tunnel entrance, he thought he saw one of the guards mouths twitch into a slight grin.

"Sure taking his time." Navi whispered.

"I hope they did not just hear you," Link hissed through clenched teeth.

Finally the king stopped, revealing a gate to the passageway beyond. "There you can go through now; you might want to get a fish though. That's the only way  
to get inside Jabu Jabu."

"Excuse me but you expect me to fit in some kind of a fish?" Link asked, the guard on the kings left laughed.

"Sounds like the great Deku Tree," Said Navi, trying not to laugh herself as Link blushed.

Link gave Navi's words some thought. "Your right Navi, ok lets go get some fish."

He went to the Zora shop where he got some fish as well as some freshly cooked fish for himself. Link found to his surprise a Deku Shield on the shelves so he bought it and left. He sat by the shop entrance eating the fish he was given, spitting out the bones.

Once he had finished Link went back to the tunnel leading to Jabu Jabu. He was taken out into the end of the Zora River where he saw small dock and by it was Jabu Jabu, he was huge, at least three times the size of a blue whale, at present he looked quite unwell.

Link walked up to the dock and offered the fish to Jabu Jabu who at first shook his head slightly to the side and then vomited two huge jellyfish both of them dead.

"You certainly seem quite sick." Said Link, "If you take the fish I will go inside you and try to heal you."

"Link I do not think it can understand you," Said Navi. "Although it understands Zora's alright it seems."

Jabu Jabu proceeded to spew up more large jellyfish, Link touched one and leaped back as he felt a searing pain go through his body.

"What just happened?" He exclaimed, feeling his arm go slightly numb.

"You just had an electric shock, do not worry. The Biri's are electrified."

"Thank you for the warning." Said Link.

"Sorry, I thought it was dead," Said Navi. "This is defiantly some curse of Ganondorf. In fact, I think there is some monster inside Jabu Jabu, which is making him sick, by the way, why did the king say he had been looking green around the gills. From what I can tell he looks more like a whale than a fish."

"A what?" Link asked.

"Never mind," Said Navi. "Either that or a giant fish crossed with a whale."

Link took out the bottle with the fish in it and emptied the contents in front of Jabu Jabu, in an instant Jabu Jabu opened his mouth and sucked it in along with Link and Navi.

A moment later Link splashed into what was, to his disgust, saliva.

"Eurgh!" He commented. "I just hope his stomach's not to acidity."

"Jabu Jabu's sure got a strange anatomy. He is definately not a nomal animal." Said Navi taking a look at their surroundings. Ahead was a strange door like muscular thing that opened and closed as Jabu Jabu breathed; there was a strange smell in the air like fish only worse and it was rather humid.

"Let's go." He said taking a deep breath, had he done it through his nose he would have ended up puking.

Link walked through the tube and onto a ledge where he found saw some Biri, avoiding them he walked through the contracting muscle, that lead into another room with strange patches of what looked like quicksand in the floor. there he met Ruto the little Zora. She was actually quite cute at first sight, Link would regret thinking this a minute later.

"Who are you?" She demanded when she saw Link.

"Your father sent me here to rescue you."

"My father, he's worried about me?" Ruto asked. "Well I don't care! I'm busy!"

She walked to one of the quicksand patches and fell through with a scream.

"Defiantly another Mido," Said Navi grimly, "Mori's always moaning about him."

"Only this is going to worse." Said Link, "At least I wasn't forced to hang with him."

He jumped into the strange quicksand and ended up nearly falling on top of Ruto.

"What are you doing?" Ruto demanded. "Go away stop following me!"

"Ruto, it is dangerous in here. You must come with me, thankfully you have got us a little stuck!"

"I'm fine so go away; I can handle everything without you!" Ruto said and then she paused scratching the crest on the back of her head. "If you do want me to come with you, then carry me on your shoulders!"

Link groaned she was defiantly worse than Mido but at least she wasn't bullying him Link Mido always did.

"Fine but don't blame me if it gets rough," Said Link. He picked Ruto up and looked around the room, to his disgust, there was a huge pool of gooey substances that was bubbling, and it smelt horrible.

"Well, its nice to know what his stomach looks like," Said Link, just as he said this Jabu Jabu retched causing the whole room to shudder before the muscles began to contract violently forcing Jabu Jabu's dinner back up one of the tubes as well as saturating Link and Ruto with bile and pieces of undigested matter.

"Eurgh," Link commented, "Let's get out of here."

"I prefer my food fresh," muttered Ruto, Link was almost sick at Ruto's stupid remark.

He walked through another tube, he was ankle deep in some very warm, thick substance and found it very hard not to puke, if he did that he was sure Jabu Jabu would throw up and that thought alone prevented him from spewing. They came through another large area, which smelt extremely foul and through another tube.

"Hurry up, I'm getting impatient." Ruto yelled at Link as he put her down in order to fend off a few monsters.

"I realized." Link said. They went through next tube and met an Octorok, Link killed it easily and jumped on a platform that took him up to the level where they got off by the ledge. Link remembered this chamber was just near Jabu Jabu's mouth.

"Tell me Ruto, do you know about the Zora sapphire?" Link asked her.

"The sapphire. Yes I do, what do you want with it?"

"I need it."

"No way it is my mothers, I'm never letting you keep it, besides I lost it."

"WHAT?" Said Link and Navi at the same time.

"Where?" Navi asked.

"Jabu Jabu ate it, its somewhere in here." Said Ruto.

"We better go find it," Said Navi. "We'll take Ruto with us. Let us hope he has not digested it. Or we're going to be in for a hard search."

"Alright." Link groaned slightly.

"Stop groaning Link!" Navi said irritably.

"I don't think he would've digested it, he has been to busy throwing up," Ruto commented, surprisingly wise for a brat, thought Link.

They went back to the room with all the holes; careful not to fall through them Link went to the door at the other side. In here were strange electric snake like creatures Navi called Tailpasarans. Carefully avoiding them, through the slight maze of dead ends, they came to a chamber, with the stinger creatures inside, and then he found a boomerang, covered in slime.

"That will come in handy. It will kill the Biri easily and the other parasites in here." Navi said.

'Look's good." Said Link, "Minus the slime."

After futilely trying to remove the slime, he gave the boomerang a few swings, for a returning boomerang in was very good.

"Hurry up!" Ruto yelled.

Without groaning this time, Link picked her up and they went into the maze of tubes, he had a bad feeling they were blood vessels.

Through another tube and into another chamber, Link discovered a strange tentacle creature the looked sickeningly like a worm.

"Those electric dead ends." Said Navi. "They must be caused by these creatures."

After a few minutes, Link killed the tentacle with his boomerang, and went back out to Ruto.

Link picked her up and continued on and turned left, one of the apparent dead ends had disappeared, revealing yet another tube. Link went through into the next chamber, inside was another tentacle, which he killed.

He went right across the tunnel from where he had originally come into the maze like place and found the last tentacle; Navi had conveniently counted the electric barriers. Killing it he went back to the room with the holes had been, there had been a barrier created by the tentacles in there, where it had been was now a hole and pouring from it came blood.

"ARRGHH!" Screamed Link as the blood washed over him, "I'm not your dinner you damn fish!"

The blood tasted foul and as it settled Link had to walk waist deep in it.

"Eurgh!" Commented Ruto.

'Fancy her complaining,' thought Link bitterly, 'I'm holding her she doesn't have to worry about swimming through this."

The tube he had come through was closing up rapidly, he ran through into Jabu Jabu's stomach, the blood just trickling in, yet it caused Jabu Jabu to throw up again.

"I'm going to be sick!" Muttered Link as he wiped off the bile from his face as well as some pieces of what looked like carrot, he walked over to one of the quicksand patches, the quicksand had gone the hole.

"Finally getting somewhere." He said. "Hold on Ruto."

He jumped down the hole and took her though into a room full of some sticky substance. There was a platform in the middle and on it was the Zora sapphire.

"Oh! That is it! That is it! Throw me up!" Ruto yelled excitedly.

Link threw her up and she went over to pick up the stone, just then the platform rose and Link heard her scream, his heart sank

"Uh oh." Navi said.

"What the? There's some kind of mutated octopus up here!"

Link heard her run and suddenly the platform came back down bearing a bigocto.

This battle proved mighty difficult as the bigocto kept running around and Link had to try and stun him in the back using the boomerang and slash at him. When he killed it, the platform lowered. Link got up on it and it went up onto the next area. Ruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," he muttered, "where has she gone now?"

"I just hope that thing didn't eat her," Said Navi, Link was thinking the same thing.

"I think we may have heard something if she was eaten by it." Link said trying to be optimistic.

Link went through another tube where he came across two platforms moving strangely, he had found Jabu Jabu's second stomach, it smelt worse and made loud rumbling sounds.

"They look dangerous. Just stun them." Said Navi, "With the boomerang."

Link did this and was able to jump across; he was used to not talking back at Navi when she explained things to him. He went over to a platform and which took him up again.

Upon getting off, he climbed through some pipe leading into a large chamber full of bile.

"How many stomachs has this thing got?" Link asked.

"Three, I think," Said Navi.

"How can have three?" Link asked, "I've never heard of anything with three stomachs?"

"I don't know," Said Navi, "Rest assured we're still in his digestive system. His anatomy is quite bizarre to be honest… Umm I hate to make you sick Link but I think we might be in his bowels. I can't be certain though."

Resisting the urge to vomit and ignoring Navi's comment Link walked through the thick substance he fell through a hole and straight through the bile. He felt the muscles retracting as he fell then contracting before he landed in another chamber, an empty one except for a small amount of bile which had followed Link in and a giant jelly fish creature which took a moment to notice Link, thankfully Link managed to notice it before it reacted.

"What is that?" He asked Navi, as he stared at the creature, attempting to wipe some gunk clear of his eyes.  
.  
"It is called Barinade."

"I can certainly see what's been giving Jabu Jabu a stomach ache."

Suddenly tentacles with jellyfish at the end of them rose up. They were electric which meant unlike the last, this monster was not going to be easy.

"That's no normal monster, not like Gohma or that Dodongo creature," Said Navi. "Just run around and hit the jellyfish with your boomerang. They will start swing out allowing you to attack his body."

Link did this running around the room attacking the jellyfish. Finally, when he had he was able to attack Barinade's large body. The fight was not easy and Link kept getting attacked, each time he felt a searing pain go through his body ans he thought he was going to collapse. Link began to smell like barbeque, Navi wasn't fond of it as she tried to fly at a distance. Link, exhausted from the torture, finally dealt one final blow on Barinade and then something about as disgusting as the King Dodongo's head blowing up happened. Puss filled lumps began to appear all over the creatures body covering it until finally it had covered Barinade completely then it exploded, causing slime and other abhorrent pieces of matter to go everywhere.

"That's just gross," Said Navi, Link unable to keep it in anymore bent over and threw up nothing in particular, as he finished retching he heard Ruto calling him.

"Hay, what have you two been doing, you realize I was having to deal with that electric weirdo by myself!"

"Trying to save your life!" Said Link.

"Well thank you but hurry up next time! YOU SMELL LIKE BARBEQED FISH!"

"Thanks," Said Link.

They walked into the portal that appeared, out of Jabu Jabu and back to his lake. As Link opened his eyes he saw himself staring directly into Ruto's eyes, her lips were inches away from his. He heard Navi giggle and gave a yell of horror then shock as he stepped backwards and fell off the log he was on into the water.

"Hehehe." Ruto giggled, looking at Link from the log. "Thank you for helping me back there, Link. I tell you what I'm going to marry you when I grow up."

Link gave an expression of utter horror.

"What?" He gasped.

"We'll here you can take this I know you want it, it is my most treasured belonging, keep it safe."

With that she jumped into the water with Link and handed him the Zora sapphire. Link was tempted to swim as far away as possible but kept himself from doing so while she gave him the Sapphire.

"I believe you need to be getting somewhere," Said Ruto as she helped Link onto the bank. "I guess I will see you again. As she spoke to him several zora gaurds approached, smiling, one of them addressed Link.

"I see you were successful Link, you have the king's thanks," the zora looked to Ruto, "Your father would like to see you."

"I guess I'm in trouble aren't I?" She muttered.

"You will find out when you go to him, we will take you two back to the king now."

The king was pleased to see Ruto returned to him safely and thanked Link for his work. He left the king and Ruto alone, wondering how much trouble Ruto was in, if she was in trouble that is. No one commented on the appalling state Link was in and Link was glad that no one did, he knew it was probably on their minds.

After leaving Zora's domain in quite a smelly state, Link washed himself under the waterfall, making sure there were not any Zoras watching. It was getting strangely dark as huge storm clouds massed in the sky. He pulled his tunic back on as he walked back downstream. A bright bolt of light arced across the sky, letting off a thunderous crack that seemed to rattle the very ground beneath Link's feet.

"Looks like a nasty storm is coming in, pity we can't shelter for now." Link said glancing at the blackening sky. A chilly wind began to roar through the small valley making Link even more adamant about journeying back to Hyrule castle. There was little choice in the matter and he would rather not get into a fight with Navi.

"Come on, we better go find Zelda." Said Navi.

Link put his tunic back on and feeling extremely cold headed down the river. Thunder had begun to rumble in the distance; little did Link know what was to shortly unfold.


	9. The Master Sword: Revised

Chapter 8 

The Master Sword 

Zelda lent on the balustrade of the tower balcony gazing out at Hyrule, pondering. She was sheltered from the rain as it pelted down on the land, a clap of thunder sounded in her ears. Below the hill which the castle stood upon lay Hyrule castle town, the usually active town bustling with life now appeared sleepy. It was evening and an icy breeze blew over the castle. Somewhere in the distance a wolf howled, they always howled when the sun went down.

Cold and worried Zelda made her way back into the tower and down to the great hall to join her father and his men for dinner. She was not hungryt; she felt too sick for food and simply gazed at her plate. Someone else at the table that was hardly focusing on their food as well; Impa was staring nervously at her at and the king. Zelda knew what was on her mind, as Impa was well aware of Zelda's premonitions and what they meant, Impa had not addressed Zelda's father since Daphon would not listen. Looking around the table Zelda realized Ganondorf was not present, two of his guards, Gerudo women from the desert were present but there was no sign of the Gerudo king. This worried Zelda and gave her a deep sense of foreboding. . "Zelda you haven't had anything to eat all day," the king remarked, wiping his white beard, "are you feeling unwell?"

"I have not been feeling well all day father," said Zelda.

"Perhaps you should go to bed, I shall send Impa to check on you," Daphon suggested, "You haven't been looking too well for a while now. Are you sure you have been drinking that milk Talon sent?"

"Yes I have," said Zelda, Daphon frowned.

"I will have to have a word with Talon then, go and get some rest.' Daphon ordered, Zelda got up and left the great hall in a strange hurry. She nearly knocked over one of the guards at the entrance.

"Careful Zelda, watch where you are going," the guard muttered, Zelda apologized and walked on to her room.

When she arrived in the corridor where her room was Zelda knew something was wrong.

"Come on," She muttered to herself, "your just behaving paranoid now!"

It took her a moment to realize there was no one in the corridor save herself, if it were not for the fact she knew there were always guards by her room she would not have been so concerned. Zelda walked over to her room door and came across two figures lying in the doorway, a moment later she recognized them as two guards, their unseeing eyes gazed up at her with shock, their mouths wide open. Zelda's heart sank, fear threatened to overwhelm her.

"Oh no," she gasped, "Oh no oh no oh no."

Shaking she walked into her room and received another shock. Sheets from the bed were strewn cross the room, the bed had been knocked over, the table where Zelda had kept her valuables hand been knocked over and the jewellery smashed. The chest with all her clothing had been emptied, the contents lay about the room. Zelda wanted desperately to scream but did not. She what the person who had done this to her room had been after. Then it hit her, the ocarina!

In a frenzy, Zelda searched amongst the sheets, clothes, broken ornaments, jewellery and a few small chests for the ocarina yet it was nowhere to be seen, panic threatened to overwhelm her, it had to be somewhere here!

"I should have taken it with me," she whispered, if Ganondorf had the ocarina Link would be in terrible danger and so would the spiritual stones… Hyrule itself was in danger.

Zelda was just about to race out of the room and get Impa when she heard footsteps outside the door. Zelda froze her stomach clenched, her heart, the door shut softly, trapping her inside the room. Zelda knew who it was before they even spoke.

"You are not as foolish as I thought princess. I thought you were for a moment though." Ganondorf's cruel voice came from the doorway. "But now that we are alone at a last I think we can get to know each other. You have been avoiding me for a long time."

Zelda turned around very slowly to face Ganondorf, it was a lot more terrifying staring into his face when he was barely inches away from her.

"I will tell you nothing!" Zelda hissed.

"There is no need to be rude," Ganondorf replied, "I was hoping we could chat."

"You have come to the wrong person for that," Zelda said coldly.

"I never thought you would be so uncooperative," Ganondorf replied, "tell me then. Where is your Ocarina?"

"I don't know and I would not tell you if I know,"

"I will have to take it by force then. I know you have been planning to stop me. You and that stupid pawn of yours!" Ganondorf snarled, "I am also very aware of the ancient Hylian and Shekian prophecies. They are lies Zelda you would do well not to listen to them, as I am about to make them into a lie."

Ganondorf drew his sword from his belt and pointed it at her.

"You would not dare kill me! You would never get out of here alive!" Zelda hissed.

"No one would know, how Hyrule would weep! Pathetic fools the lot of you, you think so highly of yourselves and your stupid kingdom."

" Fine kill me!" Zelda spat, "I don't care!"

"I think you do," said Ganondorf, "you care very much for your kingdom, if only your father cared so much he might live and he may not have doomed Hyrule. If you don't want to die, then you can join me."

"I'd rather die!"

Ganondorf laughed, "I am a man of my word. I also take people for their word and if that is what you want then so be it! You have placed a lot of trust in your pawn. He will fail, I will make certain of it! First I shall finish you!"

Ganondorf rose his sword but no sooner had he done that than he was struck by a blast of magic which sent the door flying off its hinges and straight into him. Impa was at the door, an expression of fury on her face.

"Oh Impa," Zelda sobbed, "You saved my life I was so scared."

She raced into Impa's arms and embraced.

"It's alright, the worst bits over for now," Impa said gently, "I have the Ocarina."

"What are we going to do?" Zelda asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"We must get to the stables and make our escape. If Ganondorf finds you, Hyrule is finished unless our friend can prevent it. We must get go! There is no time Ganondorf will wake up any moment."

"Wait, I need to write Link a note."

She walked over Ganondorf's unconscious form and over to the inkwell on the floor, grabbing a quill and paper off the floor she hastily wrote a note to Link, hoping he could read the messy handwriting. Impa gave her the Ocarina and she stuffed the note in the mouthpiece. She wrote a second note to her father and left it on the floor, hoping that by doing so Daphon would know his daughter was still alive.

"Let's go," Impa said, "hold my hand."

Not asking why Zelda simply did as she was told and suddenly her vision blurred and she blacked out when she come around again Zelda realized she was in the stables. There was no one around, just the horses in their stalls.

"You can teleport?" She asked Impa in surprise.

"Yes," said Impa, "I can."

"Could you teach me that?"

"I will teach you all there is to know about the magic of my race at a more appropriate time."

Zelda helped helped Sheik saddle one of the horses, a beautiful white mare, as they were about to leave Impa froze and stared over at the black horse at the far end of the stable, all saddled and ready to go.

"What is it?" Asked Zelda fearfully.

"Ganondorf is coming! He will be here any moment come on! I cannot hold him off a second time."

Zelda mounted with Impa and it they rode with all speed out of the stables and down the hill. Impa had to use her magic to open the gate and they rode off into the town. Behind them Zelda already could hear a horse speeding after them, she knew who it was.

"How did he catch up so fast?" She wondered aloud.

"He must have teleported," said Impa, "thankfully he can't do that to his horse!"

Zelda and Impa rode through the town ignoring the bewildered shouts of the guards. The horse galloped on to the end of town to the drawbridge, the guards had raised it during the storm. "

"Oh no, we'll never make it!" Zelda gasped, looking behind her for any sign of the black horse.

"Damn! Stupid guards," cursed Impa, she called out as loud as she could, "lower the bridge!"

The guards, bewildered as they were, obeyed unquestioningly as they sighted the horse speeding along the path towards them.

The bridge lowered, from behind Zelda heard shouting and knew Ganondorf was right behind them, he was catching up, Zelda looked towards the drawbridge as it lowered and wished it could go faster.

The storm broke out in full force as Link moved towards the castle walls, the rain fell down hard and the sky darkened. As he approached the hill looking towards the drawbridge, he felt strangely afraid. He felt as if he had seen this before, yet knew not where. Shivering he continued on to the drawbridge.

"Link," Navi said nervously. "Are you alright, you like pale?"

"I don't know why Navi but I feel strange," Said Link, "Like I can feel something terrible is about to happen."

"What do you mean?" Navi asked.

"I don't know, something is not right." He said, he walked towards the drawbridge, thunder clapped in his ears and he continued on the storm deafening him as he went.  
Then as he approached the drawbridge, his heart sank; he had indeed seen this before because he heard the neigh of a horse and people yelling. The drawbridge began to lower and Link only hand moment to register the white horse charging towards him as the bridge lowered completely. He leapt clear of the beats path and whirled around to see who was riding the horse, half in the mind to tell them to ride slower. He was somewhat surprised to see Zelda and Impa riding upon the horse, Zelda looked at him her face full of fear… it frightened Link, as he had seen that expression before.

"Run Link! He is coming!" She cried after him, "Take this for me!"

She threw him something, a blue object, Link tried to grab it and missed and it fell into the moat. As he stood just before the bridge looking at where Zelda had gone, he heard screaming, coming from the direction of the market, then yelling and followed by more screams and laughter just as he wondered what was happening he heard another horse, galloping as it went. He looked over at where Zelda's horse had gone before looking back around just in time to see Ganondorf charging towards him on his horse with his sword drawn, realizing the horse would crush him Link ran and jumped out of the way, what was going on? Ganondorf stopped as he came to the edge of the drawbridge he cursed and gave a yell of rage.

"DAMN IT! THEY GOT AWAY!" He gave a frustrated yell and looked down at Link.

"Hey you kid, you must've seen them, a white horse with a princess on it?" Ganondorf asked.

"I didn't see anything." Said Link.

"Do not lie to me, I can see right through that. Do I frighten you?"

"Of course not," Said Link.

"Heh! Pathetic!" Ganondorf smiled evilly. "I knew all of you were. Otherwise, someone would have stopped me by now… You are no hero Link, give up while you can or die like the rest will."

Link drew his sword, he would delay Ganondorf long enough to ensure Zelda's escape.

"Link what are you doing? Are you mad, drop your weapon!" Navi hissed.

Ganondorf laughed. "A smart fairy you've got there... I would listen to it your fairy kid. It looks smarter than you. Besides, I have no time for you. You pawn of Zelda."

Ganondorf rose his hand and a strange ball of electric energy formed in the palm of his handv shot a ball of energy at Link who tried to block it with his shield to avail, a pain like no other shot through his body, he screamed in agony and was knocked flying a few feet into the air before he fell back down onto the ground and blacked out his shield falling some distance away from him.

"Link... Hey, Link... Wake up!"  
Link gave a groan. He could see a young girl but did not recognize her, his vision was blurred and the light hurt his eyes, he shut them.  
" Wake up Link." He felt someone trying to urge him to drink something, milk! He gulped it down and slowly tried to open his eyes, they still hurt from the light.  
"Link!" He could hear Navi. "Wake up! Come to your senses Link!"  
"Maybe he's got brain damage," the girl suggested.  
"I hope not," Said Navi, "Or we're all stuffed… I could fly and get a healing fairy."  
"This milk will do the trick," the girl said, "Don't worry."

Link could see the sky... he felt so dizzy. He felt someone offer him more milk; he drank it and felt his strength beginning to return.

SPLASH!

Link spluttered as somebody threw a bucket of water on him.

"Well that always works!" Said the girl, after adjusting to the light, Link noticed Malon looking at him. "Link! You are awake! My father had just gone to get help... were you attacked?"

Link nodded. "Yes I was."

"I guess by the same person who murdered the guards in the market," Said Malon.

"Zelda... Where is she?" Link asked remembering her desperate flight into Hyrule field.

"No one knows but the thing she threw to you so your fairy says is safe." She passed Link the ocarina. "It came with some parchment inside the mouth piece, amazingly it is still dry."

"Can you call me Navi please?" Navi objected.

Taking little notice of Navi, Malon handed Link the ocarina, on the parchment were notes, a lot like the ones when Link played with the suns song.

"How did you find me?" Link asked.

"We had come to deliver milk, we brought our horses when we noticed you lying on the ground by the drawbridge, and we thought you had been killed. When I went in to inform the guards and discovered the ones in the market had been murdered. We guessed the same man had attacked you, and then I realized you were still alive."

Just then a man came running out of the market, by the looks of his armour and uniform he was a guard. Malon went off to find her father, making a lighthearted joke of his sleeping habits.

"Link..." It was the same guard Link had met the other day at the Death Mountain pass gate. "Well I guess our little adventure came to a bit of a sticky end eh?"

"The first bit I guess." Said Link, "Where did Zelda go, what happened to her?"

"Fortunately, for you I work closely with the king at times, I was there when it happened. I did not see a lot of it though. Zelda left dinner early because she wasn't feeling well, the king became concerned so he sent Impa to check on her. On a suspicious note Ganondorf had not joined the king for dinner.

Then one of the guards turns up and informs the king that there was trouble at the gates. Zelda had been seen fleeing the castle with Impa, the guard who is usually in charge of the gate realized what was going on and tried to stop Ganondorf, he was murdered. A few of us went to Zelda's room, it was in a terrible mess and there were two bodies by the door. Zelda left a note, which we gave to the king. The note explained to the king that she was sorry to have run away but she had to and that any chance to stop Ganondorf was too late, for now... what ever that last bit meant."

"I take it the king will still be trying to stop him?" Said Link, hoping they could buy Hyrule and Zelda some time.

"He will but if what her letter said is true and you can only save Hyrule... I don't know what will happen."

"Save Hyrule," Link muttered... "I must get to the temple of time."

"Shouldn't you rest a little?" The guard asked sounding concerned.

"No I'll be fine." Said Link, now feeling very anxious he had to hurry and get the triforce before Ganondorf.

"Very well I best get going," Said the guard, "Good luck."

He went off as he did Talon came over with Malon walking beside him.

"Are you ok Link?" Asked Malon, "would you like to come and have some rest at our ranch?"

"As much as I would love to, I have to get going," said Link.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I would love to otherwise," Link said earnestly.

"Ok, we better get going now, is there anything I can do?"

"No thankyou," said Link, "Thanks for your help though."

"That's ok," said Talon, "Come and visit us anytime! Come on Malon we better get going."

"Bye Link." Said Malon, she mounted her horse and waved, "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Said Link.

"You sure you're alright?" Talon asked as he mounted his horse.

"I'm fine," Said Link, "Bye."

Malon and Talon rode off on their horses back towards the ranch, while Link looked with apprehension towards the market place.

Link entered the market place and saw it was packed with guards; there were bloodstains along the ground and one guard shouted.

"I'm sorry young lad, the markets closed!" He said.

"I don't plan to buy anything." Link said. "I'm going to the temple."

"Very well, might I add it is quite unsafe here."

"I know." Said Link.

"Hey, are you that kid who was attacked? Wow you're lucky to have survived," Said the guard. "Some people came in telling me some kid had been attacked by the same man who killed all the guards here."

"I was," Said Link. "I better get going."

"You sure you're alright?" the guard asked.

"I'm fine," Link asked, he didn't like people repeatedly asking him that and hoped it was the last time some one would say that.

He went over to the temple. As he was about to enter, he heard a neigh one of the guards swear loudly and another shout. "LOOK OUT!"

Link turned around, he thought of running back to help them when he heard one of the guards shout.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S HIM! NO…ARRGGHHH!" Link shuddered as he heard the guard scream before it was cut short.

"Link run! Ignore them! Get to the altar his coming! Let's just hope the guards can hold him off."

Feeling a little pity for the guards Link ran went into the temple, it was certainly large, and quickly he placed the stones on the altar and took out the piece of parchment from Zelda. At the bottom, it said.  
_  
__'Link I write in haste. I fear Ganondorf is aware of us and will try to kill me to prevent anyone from stoping his plans. I must flee; use this song to get the master sword. It is called the song of time. Remember you are Hyrule's only hope.'_

"Hurry!" Navi whispered urgently. "You must."

Link played the song and just then, the triforce symbol started to glow above the sealed door in front of the altar and after a moment, the door began to open.

Link walked in and there in all its glory, was the master sword.

"That's it!" Navi said her voice rushed with a mixture of nerves. "Now all we need to do is take it out."

Link walked up to the sword and grabbed its hilt in both hands.

"Hehe! Very good!" Said a cruel voice that Link knew well. "Stand aside, that sword is mine."

Link pulled at the hilt and slowly he drew the master sword.

"Then again if you are foolish enough." The voice continued, Ganondorf knew of the ancient prophecy, at least some of it, Link however was oblivious to the prophecy he  
was about to fulfil. The legend of the Shiekans was about to unfold.

"Now I have the master sword." Link thought, and then he shouted in defiance, "To the end with you."

With one last tug, he pulled the sword out of the pedestal.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Came Navi's long cry, she realized what Ganondorf had been saying and what it meant.

Link turned his head and a strange tingling sensation began all over his body. "We've led him to the triforce! PUT IT DOWN LINK!"

"Right you are you stupid fairy."

"Alas!" Cried Link, he tried to remove his hands from the hilt of the master sword but he could not it was as though they were glued onto the hilt. "What the?"

Suddenly Link felt as if his feet were leaving the ground and heard Ganondorf say.

"Going up! Triforce here I come!"

Link swore and suddenly there was a blinding flash all he could hear was Ganondorf's laughter, he shut his eyes, and his entire body began to go numb as he felt himself spinning upwards.

Ganondorf grinned in victory. Thanks to Link grabbing the master sword, he was pulled up with Link and with that whilst Link was teleported elsewhere, Ganondorf was teleported to the heart sacred realm, the golden land.

"Hehe! The triforce is mine DOWN WITH YOU HYRULE!"

"I dunno... Why didn't Zelda ever warn us about the master sword?" Thought Navi. "Now I'm annoyed."

The last thing Navi and Link remembered before they blacked out was Ganondorf's insane laughter, he was laughing with glee and triumph. After that, Link and Navi knew no more as everything went cold and dark.


	10. The Hero of Time: Revised

**Chapter 9 **

**The Hero of Time**

Link awoke as if from a long dream, he felt somehow different. He groaned as he got up as he felt extremely stiff.

'What happened to me?' He thought, he tried to remember what had happened before and how he had ended up where he was but he could not remember, it was as if he had lost all of his memory.

"You are awakening." A man said. "Finally!"

Link looked to his left and saw a man looking at him, he was obviously old and had a white beard and moustache, he was almost completely bold at the top of his head. For a moment he thought it was the king of Hyrule.

"My name is Ruaru. For centuries I have been the leader of the chamber of the sages." He said answering one of the many questions on Link's mind.

"What happened to me?" Link asked.

He looked and his hands and gave a yelp of surprise, he was taller, more muscular and had an undershirt on beneath his tunic as well as a pair of green long breeches. Between the tunic and undershirt was a shirt of chain mail.

For a moment he was silent, slowly the memories came back to him, Zelda, the stones, the master sword, Ganondorf and the triforce... the master sword was the last thing he could remember, he had been knocked out after that. He clasped his hands to his face for a moment trying to remember what had happened, it was useless. Lowering his hands he looked at Ruaru.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked dreading Ruaru's answer.

"Seven years to be exact." Said Ruaru.

Link gaped at him. "The past, it all seems so distant know but before it felt like only hours ago I had accidentally led Ganondorf to the triforce."

"Yes you did do that but it was not your fault. Even when you tried to stop the master sword it was too late. It had accepted you as the hero who must save Hyrule."

"What happened to Hyrule... where is Navi?" Link asked. Navi zoomed in front of him from out of nowhere.

"I'm right here," Said Navi who was flying above his head, "And I'm just as confused as you are."

"I don't understand." Said Link, "How come I slept so long?"

"Because you were too young to bear the sword or your destiny, your time had not yet come. So you were frozen in time until you were ready." Ruaru explained.

Link looked around him, he was on the middle of a circle shaped platform, and smaller circle shaped platforms surrounded them. "Where did you say I was?"

"The chamber of the sage located inside the temple of light," Said Ruaru. "As for what happened to Hyrule, Ganondorf has taken it."

Link stared at Ruaru in alarm.

"Fear not, not all is lost. For those who can still defeat Ganondorf are in hiding waiting for the call of the hero."

"Who are they?"

"The other six sages." Said Ruaru. "You have met most of them before. One of them you have known almost all your life... Do you wish to go and find them now?"

"It sounds easy enough." Said Link.

Ruaru chuckled. "Don't get too excited Link, it's not easy. You must defeat the monsters in the temples where they are hiding first."

"I do know one temple, the one in the lost woods." Said Link.

"That is the one you must go to first," Said Ruaru. "You do realize that it is not accessed easily."

"Yes, there is a tree branch by it though, if I had something-"

"You are very smart." Said Ruaru. "Very smart... Yes that is it. You need something to get to that one in fact you need something to get into all of them. You will eventually find those things."

"Thank you for telling me that," Said Link.

"Very well, you may go now. First, I shall give you this. It is the light medallion. It lets you possess some of the power of the sages and makes you stronger; this particular medallion gives you some of my power. Go Link and awaken the others. I have kept some of your items here because they will not be much use to you anymore but later on, you may come and collect them if you need them. You can't be carrying stuff around you can't use."

There was a flash of blinding light and everything went dark. A moment later Link found himself by the pedestal of time from which he had drawn the master sword seven years ago. As he walked out of the room into the main room of the temple, he heard somebody cough behind him. He turned around and saw a strange person who was fully clothed except for part of their eyes; they looked similar to Impa, except for their hair and clothes, which looked rather strange. It seemed obvious to Link by the way the person was wearing a disguise.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Sheik. I am one of the last of my kind known as the Shiekan tribe or the shiekans. I have been waiting for you hero of time." Sheik said, Link guessed Sheik was a male..

"Are you at all related to Impa?" Link asked, seeing he seemed similar to her, thought it could just be the race.

"I know Impa if that is what you mean. I help her protect the royal family but she disappeared a while ago."

"Trying to protect the princes, I know. She vanished too."

"I see, I have heard of Zelda. Impa knew her well."

"She was her nursemaid," Said Link. "I knew her to for a time. Why have you been waiting for me?"

"I was told to aid you in your quest and I shall do so by Ruaru, I believe you met him?"

"Yes I did," Said Link.

"Your first stop should be the forest. The forest temple but first you will need an item to get there," Said Sheik. "I will see you again soon. Remember use the power of the triforce of courage it will help you."

With that Sheik vanished.

"Strange fellow," Said Navi, "what did he men by use the Triforce of courage?"

"I don't think Ruaru explained that bit," said Link.

As Link opened the door to exit the temple, a blast of cold air met him and he walked out into the darkness of Hyrule market, he shivered. All the buildings had been destroyed and the temple was the only one fully intact.

"I don't like it here at all." Said Navi. "Let's try and get some light."

Link played the suns song but it did not do anything.

"Strange." Said Link, as he walked into the market square he noticed a whole bunch of re-dead frozen from the song.

"I am glad you played that Link... Oh my... Link the castle!"

Link looked behind him and saw the castle on the hill had been destroyed. In its place was a huge tower with strange storm clouds rotating cyclone-like around it.

"Let's get out of here." Said Navi, "This place is giving me the creeps."

"Your not alone," Said Link grimly.

They both went out of the ruins to Hyrule field, the drawbridge had been completely smashed, around it were hundreds of skeletons some still bearing armour and the Hylian emblem as well as the shield, Link picked up one of them, it was covered in dust. All this had happened because he had opened the door of time; he found it difficult to take in everything, now his life had not been turned upside down once but twice.

'I'm not sure I can handle this much longer' Link thought.

"Looks like there was quite a fight around here," Said Navi not quite taking in what Link had said. "It's really freaky."

"I know." Said Link." I think I might find out what went on here exactly at Kakariko Village if anyone is still alive."

"Look at Death Mountain, that cloud was never there before," Said Navi. "I mean there was a faint cloud there but never a red one."

After a long walk, they came to Kakariko village where Link met two boys boasting how they had escaped Hyrule market during a siege, nobody else seemed to want to tell Link anything,

'It must've been terrible,' thought Link, everyone seems so unhappy. Except for those boys, Link reminded himself.

The once prosperous little town of Kakariko was stricken with poverty and depression, even the inn was no longer cheery. Link was surprised to find Talon snoring on a seat by the bar. No one in here seemed to want to talk either and Link decided that he would leave Talon asleep. For a moment he thought that Malon would collect him, only she was nowhere to be seen. This worried Link.

Finally, Link learnt something very interesting. A man near Death Mountain gate said he had seen a ghost in the graveyard guarding a treasure.

Link went to the graveyard where we played the suns song. A few minutes later, he saw the ghost of Dampee the grave keeper hovering by a grave, he w as still carrying his spade.

As soon as Link approached, the ghost disappeared into the grave.

"That... Was that the ghost?" Navi asked.

"I think so," Said Link.

He pulled the stone slab away from the grave and revealed a hole. Just then there was a cackle and Link saw a ghost holding a lantern appear by the grave.

"Is that a Poe?" Navi said in wonder.

Not bothering to find out Link jumped down the hole, Navi followed him.

Link found himself in some sort of a crypt and was greeted by the ghost.

"I am Dampee the grave keeper if you play a game with me, I will give you my treasure."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"You will find out. Will you play?"

"Of course." Said Link.

"Finally, somebody who doesn't jump out of there skin and run at the sight of me, well come on. I will use fire to make a trail in case you fall behind but don't go to far or you'll loose. You will race me, if you can get to the finish before the door closes then you win."

"Alright then, I'll play." Said Link.

Link played Dampee's game, it was exhausting not mention dangerous because he nearly kept getting hit by fireballs that Dampee kept throwing, he managed to get through the crypt chasing the ghost before to the treasure room closed, he was glad because that would've meant walking all the way back to the start to meet Dampee again.

"Well done, I guess you can have the treasure. Now I don't need to keep watch over it." Said Dampee and he disappeared, a treasure chest appeared in his place. In it Link found a strange item Navi called a hookshot.

"You mind explaining what this does." Link asked Navi.

"You can use it to pull yourself towards certain things, mostly wooden," Said Navi.

"That means we can get to the temple," Said Link.

With no further ado, Link left Kakariko village and went on his way, he decided to stop by the ranch to see if Malon was there. It was night and he found Malon in the field singing her usual song.

"Link, is that you?" She asked when she saw him. "You look like him? A boy I knew once. You are Link aren't you?"

Link nodded.

"Wow Link it has been so long. I thought you were dead! Where did you go all these years?"

"I have been busy,." Said Link not knowing how to explain his absence, "How are you?"

"Things are not very good here. Ingo the ranch worker I told you about had my father kicked out of the ranch. I had to stay here and have to do everything he tells me. Now he wants to sell Epona to that person I know about from seven years ago, I can't bear the thought of him tormenting my poor horse."

"That's dreadful," Said Link sympathetically. "Could I help?"

"Perhaps," Said Malon. "He likes to gamble horses and if you got him to he'd probably gamble Epona too."

"I see, so if I won Epona off him?"

"Yes, he would be forced to give her to you. You will look after her if this works?"

"I promise," Said Link.

Link left the ranch, played the suns song and after a few minutes returned. He was somewhat surprised when he went back to where Malon had been to find the paddock had been turned into some sort of show jumping ring.

Link went over to the man called Ingo; he was looking smugger than ever.

"Hello," Said Ingo. 'Do you want to ride one of the horses."

"Yes please." Said Link.

"Alright but you only get two minutes," Said Ingo in a gruff tone, "And then you leave."

"Understood," Said Link.

"What a rip off!" Link heard Navi mutter; thankfully Ingo didn't hear her comment.

Ingo let Link into the paddock; there were about five horses. Unsure which one was Epona Link played her song and Epona came rushing over to him.

'Good girl." Said Link and then he lowered his voice. "If all goes well I will get you out of here."

"Ah Link," Said Navi. "You're talking to an animal. Hurry up and get on, we don't have much time."

Link mounted Epona and quickly got himself used to riding Epona, just as Ingo called thirty seconds Link jumped across a few of the jumps and went over to Ingo.

"Hmm you're not bad... How about a race for thirty rupees." He said.

"Alright." Said Link he payed Ingo thirty rupees and raced him around the track, Link beat him.  
Ingo gave a cry of rage.

"You beat me! Impossible! Tell you what, if you beat me again, I will give you the horse. For a small charge, thirty rupees please?"

Link payed him, he only had about twenty rupees left now.

"Where do all those rupees come from?" Navi wondered.

"My savings," Link replied.

He raced around the track again, only it was harder because Ingo kept trying to force him against the fence or knock him off, Link however still beat him.

"IMPOSSIBLE! How will I ever explain this to Ganondorf, I was meant to give him this horse! Eurgh!"  
With that Ingo raced over to the gates out of the Ranch and locked them, Link was now seemingly stuck.

"You got what you wanted but your never leaving this ranch, Ganondorf will come and punish you for stealing the horse."

'Sorry." Said Link, "I don't have time for this."

With that, Epona jumped right over the fence withLink barely holding on in the saddle and raced out of the ranch, Ingo's yells of rage followed them as they fled. Navi took refuge in Link's pocket as she was having difficulty keeping up. With that, they rode on to the entrance of the woods, where Link dismounted Epona and left her.

"Be careful." Link told her. "You're free now but remember to come when called."

Epona gave a neigh.

"Really Link, you act as if the horse can hear you!" Navi exclaimed.

"Coming?" Link asked her.

He went through the log leading into the woods and to Korkiri village. On arrival, he could tell something was wrong. There was nobody outside, which he had never seen before in Korkiri Village, except at night. However, there was smoke coming from the chimney of one of the little huts.

The forest was quiet when it had once been filled with fireflies and other Korkiri, he couldn't even hear the nymphs.

"This place doesn't feel at all right." Said Navi, "It feels almost like its-"

"Cursed," Said Link.

Straight ahead on the path was one monster that he found quite annoying but it had been the first one he ever met, a Deku Baba.

"Oh great, look it's our old friend." He said to Navi who gave a nervous laugh in reply.

"This doesn't look good," Said Link, he feared for the safety of his friends and what had become of them.

Instantly Link went to Mido's house, he was attacked by a Deku Baba but managed to slay it easily. When he arrived at Mido's house, he realized Mido was not home.

"He's not guarding his spot., Said Navi. "There is a skulltula there. A big one."

"Great." Said Link, "I hope he is alright."

"I never thought I'd ever hear you say that," Navi remarked.

Ignoring her, Link went over to the hut where the twin brothers lived, currently the one with the smoking chimney.

"Oh hello, who are you? Hey you're an adult how did you get here?" One of the boys asked, he was Marok.

"I'm a Korkiri, or at least I think I am." Said Link.

"I see… well that can only be expected now days. It's too dangerous to go outside any more," Said the other boy whose name was Aldor. "A pity really. We get our food delivered by this owl, I forget his name."

"I see, hopefully I may be able to help, what happened here?" Link asked.

"Oh," Marok frowned, "Yes well… you best have something to eat while we discuss this."

Aldor grabbed a bowl of fruit and placed it on the table in front of Link who knelt down to eat, he had forgotten how nice the forest fruits were, his stomach rumbled, he hadn't noticed how hungry he was.

"You were going to tell me what happened." He asked.

"About seven years ago, the great Deku tree, the guardian of this forest, was cursed. We don't know how, some say by the member of our own kind who disappeared, or by a curse," Said Marok. "Then suddenly monsters started to appear in the forest, we were forced to hide. Mido and Saria went out to investigate the cause. Only recently Saria left and has failed to come back."

"What?" Link asked alarmed, chocking on a piece of fruit, "excuse me."

"Oh Saria, she was a girl, one of our kind."

"Right." Said Link, he became aware they could not recognize him. "Where did she go?"

"To the temple," Said Aldor, "Mido said she made it there but she did not come back out... Well it is forbidden but Mido was willing to take the chances that the temple may help."

"Thank you, for telling me these things. I better go." He said getting up.

"Bye then, by the way what is you name?"

"Link."

"Link..." Marok paused. "That name sounds familiar."

"It can't be," Aldor exclaimed. "Are you Link but Link was a Korkiri, you're too tall to be him."

"I am Link." Link said.

"But that can't be right." The boy protested. "Link was one of our kind... You do possess a fairy though. "

"Indeed he does." The other boy said. "You must be Link but how on earth did you get so tall."

"To tell you the truth, I do not know." Link said truthfully. "If you don't mind I better go."

Link turned and smacked his head in the doorway.

"Ouch." He exclaimed, Navi giggled.

"Bye Link!" The boys said. "Be careful out there."

Link left the hut and looked at Navi.

"From what I can tell." He said. "Things aren't very good around here."

"I agree." Said Navi, "Maybe we should try playing Saria's song."

Link played Saria's song on his Ocarina and a pale ghostly figure of Saria appeared, Link yelped.

"Saria! You are a ghost? Are you dead?" Link gasped in horror, Saria rose a hand and smiled.

"It is all right, this is how I appear when you play my song. I'm not actually here; I'm talking to you from somewhere else." Saria said, "Link I'm so glad to see you. I was worried you had been killed. I'm so glad you're still alive."

"Where are you?" Link asked.

"I'm hiding in the temple, it's been overrun with monsters, I found a secret chamber but I cannot even show or tell you where it is. I am hiding in it. Only I can get in and out but I do not want to be stuck here forever. Please help."

"I will." Link replied.

"Thank you Link," before Link could ask Saria anything else the phantom faded before it vanished all together.


	11. Acceptance: Revised

Chapter 10 

Acceptance 

Link left Korkiri Village for the lost woods and made his way to the temple. He thought of asking Vaspin about what had transpired during his seven year sleep. He couldn't find Vaspin, instead, he met Mido who was standing by the entrance of the huge maze where the temple was.

"Who are you?" He asked suspiciously as Link approached, "How'd you get in here? You are not dead! Yet only Korkiri can come in this wood."

"My name is Link." Said Link, he had not considered how Mido may have reacted when he said this at first, and then he felt he should have have said something else.

"Hmm...You sound like somebody I know. Why are you here?" Mido asked, he sounded a little more mature than the last time they had met.

"Oh hi Navi!" Said Mori suddenly, having just recognized her old friend.

"Hi!" replied Navi, "long time no see Mori."

"Navi?" Mido looked at his fairy. "How come you know the fairy?"

"It's Link's fairy!"

"Link!" Mido stared at Link for a moment, a look of realization coming into his face. "Are your really Link?"

"Yes." Link replied a little nervous, was Mido going to have a fit at him again?

Quite unexpectedly, Mido sighed. "I am sorry for the way I treated you before Link, all those years ago."

"That's okay." Link said, he was extremely relieved that Mido was not going to have a go at him.

"I'm glad you accepted my apology. I guess your looking for Saria right?"

Link nodded.

"I am." He said.

"I haven't seen her for a long time now, she went to the temple. I was going to go with her but she preferred to go alone. You may pass."

"Thank you." Said Link, he passed and Mido smiled at him, something he had never done before.

"Good luck." He said. "You'll need it."

"I reckon I will. Bye."

Mido waved and Link went off into the maze. He arrived in the entrance half expecting to be attacked by a wolfos or a Deku Scrub. As he walked into the maze there was a loud roar, Link span around to see a relatively big monster with a pig like shape only mutated staring at him with its huge spear lowered towards him.

"LOOK OUT!" Navi cried, having noticed it seconds after Link. "It's a Moblin."

Link ducked between the Moblin's legs as it charged towards him in an attempt to skewer him with its huge spear. The Moblin stopped trying to work out where Link had gone, before it had even turned around Link threw his sword into its back. The moblin gave a loud cry and fell to the ground; Link jumped on it and slashed its neck.  
There was another loud roar coming from the other end of the narrow path, a moblin had heard the noise and come investigate only to find its companion lying dead with a strange looking Hylian standing a top it with his sword raised. The angry moblin charged at Link with a loud battle cry. With surprising strength, Link picked up the dead moblins spear and threw it into the one charging at him, the moblin was impaled. Another moblin appeared from behind and then another from the front and Link realized he was in danger. As the two moblins charged at him Link leapt for a tree to his right, grabbing one of the lower branches he climbed up it. The two moblins looked at each other for a moment unsure of where Link had just gone. A bomb fell in front of them, they gazed at it and then at the tree before they looked back at the blue sphere.

Before they could register, what Link had just dropped in front of them there was a loud bang as the bomb exploded killing them both.

"Gee their thick!" Link said. "I can't believe I just pulled that off!"

"I can't believe it either," Navi replied.

Feeling he had dispatched any resistance, Link walked through the maze to the narrow corridor leading to the meadow.

"CRIPES!" He exclaimed, he had not removed all the resistance after all, for directly in front of him was a huge overgrown moblin with a large mace.

"How to get passed without getting myself killed?" Link asked Navi,

"Just be careful."

"I really wish I had some long ranged weapon on me."

Link ran towards the moblin and it tried to strike him he rolled out of the way and it tried to strike him again, Link rolled out of the way and smacked his head.

"Ouch."

"KEEP MOVING!" Navi yelled.

Link jumped not a moment to soon as the mace came down where he had been standing a moment a go.

Link rolled once more and crept between the beasts legs and stabbed it in the leg, it fell over and kept he hacking at it until it burst into flames. He went into the little Forest area he had met Saria playing her song; he went up to the stump where he and Saria had last met seven years ago.

"Time is cruel… yet no one can stop the flow of time, yet thee can altar it and change its path," Said a Familiar voice.

Link spun around with his sword in hand, ready to attack the person behind him, only to realize it was Sheik even still he kept his sword drawn.

"Don't be afraid." Said Sheik eyeing the sword, "I am on your side."

"How did you do that?" Link asked.

"Do what?" Sheik asked. "You seem suspicious, not that no one has that right these days.'

"You just appeared out of nowhere." Said Link.

"I was following you. Well in a way that is." Said Sheik.

"Then you must have many magical powers."

"I do," replied Sheik. "Now to business, you have come to the forest temple seeking a friend?"

"Yes I have," Said Link.

"I will teach you a song called Minuet of the Forest, you will be able to warp here at any time. Listen carefully and play it on your Ocarina."

Sheik played a tune on his harp and Link repeated it, in a moment he had learnt the song.

"Very good," Said Sheik. "This temple will be the hardest challenge you have faced yet. Good luck."

With that, Sheik vanished from sight.

Link gasped, he found Sheik very mysterious and there was something about him Link did not like. Shaking his head, he looked at the branch by the temple archway.

He fired the hookshot and the first time he found it a very nasty experience, the minute the line hit the branch he found himself being yanked into the branch, he smashed and fell to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked.

"Never better," groaned Link getting up, he'd landed on the ledge, he looked up at the ruins of the temples gatehouse, with a sigh he walked into the courtyard.

The yard was small yet even as he walked to the door and two wolfos ambushed him, jumping from a narrow ledge above him. The first one succeeded in knocking him over, Link grabbed its leg and threw it off him breaking its leg in the process. The second wolfos jumped right towards Link's chest earning a sword right through its chest. Putting the second one out of its misery Link walked over to the entrance.

He could not help the feeling of dread he experienced as he entered the dark corridor that was the temples entrance. The temple itself was dark and eerie and it made the hairs on his neck prickle uncomfortably.

He walked through the hallway and found his way blocked by a skulltula, which he killed with ease, and then into what looked like the main room of the temple with a lift and four torches in the middle, .as he approached the lift four Poes appeared, they were hooded ghost figures, carrying lanterns. Link jumped back as they extinguished the flame in the torches and vanished. The lift to the floor below vanished.

"Oh no!" Said Navi. "To light the torches we need to find and kill them. This is sure going to take a little while."

"Indeed." Said Link. "I've only been here a few minutes and already I hate this place."

Link went into the room straight ahead up the stairs where he met some other new enemies Navi described as Blue Bubble. In the next, he met some extremely large armed stalfos, which he found somewhat difficult. He collected some healing fairies to keep him from being killed and continued on.

He met many new monsters as well as a few old friends as he worked his way to the first Poe, after a somewhat difficult attempt to kill the Poe Link killed it and returned to the lift room, he saw one of the torches had been lit.

"One down three more to go," Said Link, he doubted very much they would all be as easy as the first one.

He continued on to find the next one; it was a bit more difficult to get to. Not mention confusing. Some of this part of the temple seemed to be twisted and out of phase making Link disorientated and very dizzy. It was after one of these hallways he met an enemy he would always hate, the floor master. Link's first encounter with this creature was disastrous; he appeared back at the beginning of the temple.

"Great." He groaned and worked his way back to where he was careful not to be caught by the floor master this time, bored by the experience Navi fell asleep.

A little while after he was passed the creepy hand creature, he came to some more Stalfos, after a difficult and somewhat confusing battle Link defeated them and finally got something he really liked, the bow and arrow.

"Cool," Said Link. "This will really help… It reminds me of my old hunting bow."

"It'll make those poes a bit easier," Said Navi. "Let's get the next one."

Link continued and after a strange encounter with a Poe possessing a picture, he finally knew what to do and shot the pictures until the Poe was revealed and Link managed to kill it, a bit easier than his last attempt to. This lit another torch in the main part of the temple.

"Two more." Said Navi.

"Just two." Thought Link. "I really want to get out of here."

Link went through the last part of the temple he hadn't been to, at first when he saw the Poe in the picture he thought it was going to be easy, he ended up only getting a key.

"Drats." He said irritably. "I hate this place.'

"So do I." Said Navi.

He pressed onwards, the temple began to become more difficult, the huge gardens lay desolate and devoid of any plant life, except for the deku babas. Link had managed to find a secret passage upon draining the well, which led to an area he hadn't been to. Finally, Link came to the part he was hoping was where the Poe was. Except this time it wasn't a simple matter of see it kill it. After an extremely difficult room where he nearly was flattened, he made it into a room with a picture of a Poe. He shot it and nothing happened.

"Odd." Said Link.

"Look," Said Navi. "You need to arrange those blocks so they are exactly the same as the picture.

Not for the first and defiantly last time Link groaned.

"Oh come on Link, you have four more after this. This is probably easy compared to what's coming."

"Don't remind me," Said Link irritably.

After arranging the puzzle, which took an agonizingly long time Link, put the blocks together in the right way and the Poe appeared. Link killed it but not without getting hurt, he was tired and wished he had bought some milk... he tried to move on... his entire body ached and he passed out.

"Link! Get up you must keep moving," Said a voice. "Come on Link, get up!"

Link groaned and felt his strength beginning to come back to him.  
"Wake up Link." Link heard Navi. "Come on."

Link awoke and blushed. "Did I... fall asleep?"

"You fainted."

"Oh." Said Link he felt somewhat ashamed of collapsing like that. "Sorry."

"That's okay. Let's keep moving."

Link went back to the room with the torches. To his relief the final poe was there but it was the most difficult, the poe would make three images of itself and Link was left to tell which one. Navi was very good at telling after a few second, which one was the right one, thanks to her remarkable picking Link defeated the Poe easily.

"Thanks Navi," Said Link. The lift rose and Link got on, he was sure this would take him to the lair of the monster inhabiting the temple and to Saria. He was right; he walked through the narrow corridor over to a huge door. He made sure he had some fairies and walked through.

He opened the door walked up onto the stage and saw two paintings.

"Interesting, is this the room where the beast lies?" He said as he walked along into the centre of the arena.

"Yes it is, the picture," Said Navi.

Link noticed something was moving in the picture. A horse with a rider. It was coming towards him. Link pulled out his bow and got ready to shoot. Suddenly a horse with an evil looking rider dressed in armour and a headdress that looked like a skull, came out of the painting, not the one Link was looking at but the one behind him.

"What the?" Link shot it and it went back into the painting. It was as he saw the horse galloping off he realized something, three of the horses were on the right hand side of the horse however, one of them was on the left.

"Aha!" Said Link.

"What?" Navi asked.

"Look, notice a difference in the paintings?" Link asked her.

"Yes I do!" Said Navi suddenly, "The one to the left must be the real one! Aim and get ready to fire Link!"

Link did this and fired, he began to wonder as he shot it two more times, if this was all the boss did. Then after another shot the rider came off his horse and the horse disappeared.

At first Link thought it was Ganondorf but it wasn't, he was very glad it wasn't

"Phantom Ganondorf,." Said Navi.

Suddenly Ganondorf fired a ball of lightning at Link who dodged it.

"Bounce it back Link," Said Navi.

Link did this and stunned Ganondorf, it hurt him.

Phantom Ganondorf not being a real creature did not react in the way Gohma and King Dodongo did and were certainly not as life like except for the fact that Barinade and Phantom Ganondorf both tried to electrocute him.

After a somewhat easy battle, Link killed Phantom Ganondorf as he did something strange happened. An odd vortex appeared and sucked Phantom Ganondorf into it. Link grabbed onto the fence surrounding the area where he had been fighting to prevent himself being pulled in.

"Hehe." A voice cackled, Ganondorf. "Well done on killing my ghost self but let me warn you I am much stronger."

"I guessed." Said Link behind gritted teeth, The vortex vanished and was replaced by a portal upon stepping into it Link felt himself blacking out before waking back up to a bright light, he shielded his eyes against it.

As the light began to fade Link found himself in the chamber of sages, standing by one of the medallion symbols was Saria.

"Saria, you're a sage?" Link asked her.

Saria nodded. "I am, I wanted to become a sage so I could help you."

"Thank you." Said Link, not sure what to say. It sure explained why Saria had acted so strange at the start of his quest.

"Thank you for freeing me from the forest temple Link," Said Saria. "Here take this."

She gave Link a Medallion, the forest one.

"My power has been added to yours." Said Saria. "Farewell for now Link."

"Goodbye." Link said.

"Aw! DO I have to stay here?" Saria's fairy asked. "This seems boring.'

"Come off it Fora." Said Saria.

Navi laughed. "I'm sure you'll get to find out about lots of things."

"Right." Said Fora.

"You better go.' Said Saria.

"Err... No offence but how? I'm just curious." Link asked.

"Of course you would be a little confused, Said Saria. "Don't worry."

Suddenly a bright light blinded Link and he began to have a strange tingling sensation, then blackness before he found himself right in front of the great Deku tree.

"How's that work?" Link asked, he was looking at the great Deku tree's mouth. It was closed.

"I don't know. Maybe he was still alive when we left him, enough to close his mouth. Or perhaps the magic he possessed wore off, thus he became a normal tree despite being dead, not hollow which would explain that mystery," Said Navi, she looked in front of the Deku tree and noticed something.

"Look, it's a seedling." Said Navi, Link walked over to the seedling. Just as he did, it shot up revealing a young tree and knocking Link off his feet.

"Ouch." Link muttered. "I never thought trees acted like that."

He noticed Navi was quite still and staring at the young tree, at a closer look Link realized it looked almost like the great Deku tree.

"Hello!" It said.

"Ah... who are you?" Link asked.

"I am the Great Deku tree sprout, you destroyed the curse on the forest allowing me to grow."

"Of course, the Deku tree did mention seeds at one stage." Navi said.

"I see," the young Deku tree said. "I believe your name is Link?"

"Err... Yes it is." Said Link, he really hated being known by almost everyone.

"You remember once the Deku tree said that there were things you could not be told until you were old enough."

Link nodded.

"I am going to tell you, now that you are ready," Said the young Deku tree. "You may have been wondering this but you are not actually a Korkiri."

Link stared in confusion at the young tree. "But if I'm not how come I can enter and leave this forest without dying?"

"A Korkiri cannot leave the forest without dying since the protective magic of the forest does not work outside its boundaries. A stranger who has not grown up in the forest from a very young age cannot enter it. You were brought here at a young age and the Great Deku tree protected you."

"I see." Said Link, he was quite shocked and didn't know what to say, all his life he had thought he was a Korkiri and now he realized he wasn't, yet there was too much truth in what the young Great Deku Tree was saying to deny it and Link himself had doubted being a Korkiri. "So... What am I?"

"A Hylian." Said the tree. "It's a long story. Some time ago, before the King of Hyrule unified this country, there was a fierce war in our world. One day a woman by the name of Lora had a vision that told her that her son was the chosen one, she came to this forest and instructed from the castle to protect the boy from the one who would destroy Hyrule. She was gravely injured in the process. After entrusting the boy to the Great Deku Tree, she died. She was a noble married to the knight known as Norsan, one of the king's greatest knights. He vanished along with an entire army in the Gerudo valley, his body recovered from the river some days later. You Link are the boy in that tale; you have grown up not knowing where you are from. Not knowing you have a relation to the royal family, your mother was the queen's cousin… meaning you and Zelda are distant cousins."

"I see." Said Link slowly, he was slightly saddened and confused by the story not mention shocked... so he really did have an actual relation to princess Zelda and probably would have grown up knowing her if he hadn't ended up in the forest but it was good that he had. Otherwise, Hyrule would be destroyed. He sat on the ground trying to take in the enormity of the Deku sprouts words, as he got up a wave of sadness hit him and his eyes burnt painfully. He let a tear fall to the ground and fell to his knees, the shock too great to bear, Link did not know how long he sat there, Navi and the Deku sprout were silent, compassionately waiting while Link recovered, until Navi could hold on no longer.

"You idiot," Navi whispered finally to the Deku sprout "You had to tell him that? What are you trying to do kill him?"

"Sorry I didn't think it'd be such a shock," The deku sprout said.

"YOU IDIOT! NOT A SHOCK!" Navi shouted as loud as she could. "Are you mad? You inconsiderate moron! He wasn't ready!"

"He should be."

"Oh shut up you selfish-" Navi stopped as she caught Link's gaze, "Sorry."

"That's ok," Said Link weakly, "Thank you Great Deku sprout. I better get going."

"You are welcome, feel free to visit me any time." Said the Great Deku sprout, "Oh and if you see Mido could you tell him to see me?"

"The heartless git!" Navi hissed as they walked off. "The Great Deku Tree would've never done that!"

"It's ok Navi," Said Link, "Honestly."

They walked out of the forest in silence, Link still pondering on what the Great Deku Tree's Sprout had said. As he came to the end of the maze he found Mido.

"Hello again Link, what happened to you? No ones dead again are they?" He asked noticing how depressed Link looked.

"No not at all," Said Link, "The Great Deku Tree's sprout would like to see you when you can."

"I'll do that," Said Mido, "Thanks for the message."

"No problem," Link said as Mido off, he looked over to Mido and called out, "Hey Mido!"

Mido looked back over at him.

"You were right about one thing," Link said, "I'm not a Korikiri. Did you know that?"

Mido was silent for a minute before replying,

"To be honest to I didn't, I was only… well, I suppose you could say being myself. But as for that fact no I didn't know and now that I do doesn't mean I'm going to turn back on you like I used to." With that, Mido walked away, leaving Link looking in the direction he had gone. 


	12. Dragon's Lair: Revised

**Chapter 11 **

**Dragons Lair**

Link went back to the Temple of Time, on his way, he saw Epona waiting for him where he had left her and rode her to the town. 

Link hated visiting the ruins of Hyrule town; it was hard to think that the now deserted streets were once full of life, children laughing and playing, animals darting here and there and adults chattering animatedly to each other. Not a single earthly creature stirred in that town and the only noise Link could hear other than his own feet, were the tortured moans of the redeads. The wind was icy and howled endlessly through the town. Apart from Hyrule field, the town had become the most desolate place Link had ever seen. It sent shivers down his spine and he tried to put the awful picture of the skeletons lying on the ground out of his mind.

As he approached the master sword's pedestal, Link heard someone; he knew who it was this time. He turned around and saw to no surprise, Sheik.

"Hello," Said Link. "Why are you here?"

"That should be obvious by now," Said Sheik. "I am helping you. You have freed the first of five sages. Four remain. I must say you have done well. Whenever you wish, you can place the master sword back in the pedestal to go back to when you were a child. Now I am going to teach you a song that will allow you to travel to this Temple. You will need it."

Sheik got his harp out and began to play Link followed him, taking out his ocarina, and learnt the song.

"The song is called the Prelude of Light, it will teleport you here, useful when you are in a hurry," Said Sheik. "Oh and I have some advice for you. If you go back to the castle seven years ago, there is a rock just before the path leading up to the castle with tree, if you can get rid of it you will find something useful. Your next destination should be Death Mountain, you do know about that cloud up there?"

With that, Sheik disappeared.

"I certainly find him creepy." Said Link.

"Not mention strange, I find his voice, If possible. Familiar." Said Navi.

"Familiar?"

"It's like I know him," Navi paused before abruptly changing the subject, "well let's find this item."

Link walked up tot the pedestal where he had drawn the master sword. Drawing the sword he grabbed its hilt in both hands and plunged it into the slot, a moment later he felt the blade warm beneath his touch, the triforce symbol began to glow, it became so bright that Link could no longer bear too look at it. He felt dizzy and then a strange sensation of spinning overwhelmed Link before he blacked out. When we came back around he looked at hi now small hands, still clasping the swords hilt. Link realized as he stepped down from the pedestal all his items from adulthood had gone, replaced with the ones he had used before such as the slingshot.

"Interesting," Said Link, he even had his Deku shield back because the Hylian Shield was too big.

Link went out of the temple, came to the market place, and gasped, there were a whole lot of dead guards around, Link looked in sadness at the guard he had met at the death mountain pass gate, he lay in a pool of his own blood a huge wound in his chest. Link thought of his son and he had to hold back his emotions before he cracked again.

"Oh my," Said Navi. "It looks like this is just after Ganondorf caught us."

"Yes it does," Said Link, he went to the castle gates and met the guard there.

"Hello, your Malon's friend. If you're looking for Zelda she's not here," The guard said.

"I know. I don't want to go into the castle; I just want to go over to where that boulder is." Said Link, pointing at the rocks at the end of the path..

"Uhh... Ok then. Very well." Said the guard, looking curiously at Link, "By the way did you here screaming a moment ago?"

Link nodded.

"So I wasn't hearing things. Drats! It came from the town. Are the guards there?"

Link shook his head.

"What? Where are they?" The guard demanded.

"Dead." Said Link, "I was at the temple and heard screaming, I came back and they were all dead."

"I think I know who killed them." Said the guard grimly, he opened the gate and Link followed him through.

"I'll have to see the king about this; it's likely we have a big problem." He said. "I better hurry to, for all I know the castle is his next target."

Link went over to the boulder and put a bomb next to it, the bomb exploded revealing a cave behind the rocks. Link went in and found himself at a strange fountain. The room was illuminated by a strange glow that seemed to be coming from the fountain. In the middle of the fountain floated a small fairy, similar to Navi, it took no notice of Link.

"It's a fairy fountain!" Navi exclaimed. "Go up to the fountain and play Zelda's Lullaby."

Link did this and the small fairy suddenly transformed into the form of an elegant woman, she appeared with a loud laugh. The fairy's new form was very feminine in appearance and beautiful, well some people might have found her beautiful but Link did not, he did not even like her. After she finished talking, she gave Link a small magic diamond.

"Throw this on the ground and it will create a wave of fire around you," the fairy explained.

"Thank you." Link said, with one last annoying laugh the fairy disappeared, the little glowing orb with wings did not reappear.

As Link came out of the cave, he saw a group of guards heading away from the castle towards the market, as Link followed them he paused. A cold wind from the west was beginning to blow and Link could see storm clouds approaching.

"Another storm. No ordinary one, I'm sure of it." Said Navi.

"I don't think it's an ordinary storm either," Said Link.

Taking the backstreets through the town to avoid the commotion in the main square, Link went back to the temple of time and returned to being an adult.

"So that was a glimpse of what happened at the time Ganondorf grabbed the triforce," Said Link. "An evil storm, certainly doesn't tell us much except that there was a warning."

"We will be seeing it again." Said Navi.

"Probably."

Link took out the small magic diamond the fairy gave to him; it did not look like it would help them much.

"Next stop Death Mountain," Said Link. "Let's go. First think I might have some rest."

"WHAT? You couldn't need rest could you?" Navi asked speaking as though what Link had said was ludicrous.

"I might be a hero Navi but I'm still Hylian, I need sleep you know." Link replied, Navi grumbled silently to herself.

After staying at the inn in Kakariko village for a few rupees, Link left for Death Mountain.

As he came to Goron city he noticed something strange.

"The mountain is almost abandoned it seems, where is everyone?" Link asked Navi.

"I don't know," Said Navi. They went inside the city and discovered it was empty except for one young occupant rolling around. Not even Darunia or the goron at the shop was there.

"Err, where is everyone?" Link asked himself.  
"You just asked me that before," said Navi, sounding slighlty annoyed, "I can't tell you everything Link!"

Link looked up to the second level and saw a small goron rolling around.

"You remember that goron rolling around seven years ago... Well there is another one... On the second level."

Link went up to the second level and tried to stop the young goron from rolling, this proved extremely difficult. At first Link asked it to stop, when it didn't stop Link began to yell, a third time Link jumped in front of it which wasn't a smart idea as it smashed straight into him knocking him flat onto the ground. For a moment it looked like he had stopped the young goron but it just kept moving.

"Alright this is getting annoying." Link muttered getting up.

"I just realized something," Said Navi. "You remember the sign on this level says if you can stop me with a bomb I'll reward you."

"A bomb?" Link exclaimed, looking alarmed at Navi. "Won't that hurt it?"

"Apparently not."

"If it does we won't know what's happened here," Said Link.

"Oy you stop!" Link bellowed at the goron went passed.

"Link that's not working," Said Navi. "Why don't you try throwing a bomb at him, you will need good timing."

"I know.' Said Link, "Alright here it goes."

The first few attempts to hit the goron with a bomb failed but at last, Link hit it and the goron fell back. This time it did not start rolling it just started shaking.

"Go away!" It said. "You are a servant of Ganondorf! Go away, please don't take me!"

"Take you, is that what happened to the others? I won't hurt you." Said Link, this was a matter of opinion usually a bomb would hurt.

"My name is Link, I am only here to help you."

"Link?" The young goron stopped shaking and lifted his head. "But my name is Link."

"Err, right? Can you tell me where everyone is?" Link asked.

"They… They were taken… By Ganondorf's servants. Ganondorf revived the dragon in Death Mountain and  
is using the gorons as food, as a warning to anyone who tries to defy him."

"The gorons tried to resist him?" Link asked, he felt slightly shocked.

"Yes but it was foolish... Daddy went to save the other gorons... But his been gone so long... I am scared! I want daddy! WAAAA!" With that the Link the goron started to cry.

"Look, if you tell me where they are I will do everything to save them. Even slay the dragon."

"You... You would?" The goron stopped crying.

Link nodded. "Trust me."

"Alright then... They are in Death mountain crater. It was a temple used to worship the dragon long ago... but its creators were killed, so was the dragon before it was resurrected."

"I see, how can I get there."

"There's a huge stone block inside dads chambers, move that to get to the crater but you will need a tunic before you go in there."

He handed Link a big red tunic, it felt somewhat cool, "It is completely heat resistant, which will protect you from heat exhaustion and burns, trust me it's hot in there. It won't protect you if you come into contact with the magma though or lava, depending wether your inside the volcano or not."

Link went to Darunia's chamber and saw the huge statue he had not paid a lot of interest too during his first visit. He pulled the statue sideways revealing a large archway, gusts of very hot stuffy air came out, Link changed his tunic over and put the other one by the statue, it was not going anywhere.

"This is not going to be a very pleasant one," Said Link. "I wish I had some milk."

"Let's go," Said Navi.

With that Link walked through the archway into crater.

Link first saw he was standing on a ledge and went over to a bridge, it was broken so he used his hookshot and went across, then he came to a large pedestal with a triforce symbol on it. A Link walked over to it, he heard somebody and looked behind him, and there was no one there. Then turned back around to see Sheik standing directly in front of him, Link gave a yelp and stepped back.

"Sorry to scare you like that," Said Sheik.

"Who are you?" Link asked Sheik, irritated by Sheik sneaking up on him.

"Why do you ask?" Sheik replied. "I have already answered that question more than once. You will learn when the time comes."

"What do you want?" Link asked.

"To teach you another song of course," Said Sheik, he took out his harp and began to play, Link copied what he was playing

"It's called the Bolero of Fire." Said Sheik, "Like the other songs I've taught you, it will allow you to teleport. In this instance, to here."

"Nice song." Link said.

"Indeed." Suddenly Sheik stepped back, Link took a step towards him.

"What are you doing? Don't you trust me or something?" Sheik asked as Link lunged at him. "I am on your side you know!"

"Link what are you-" Navi paused as a ring of fire suddenly surrounded Sheik, Link jumped back this time and Sheik sighed.

"You do find me suspicious? There is nothing to worry about, have I tried to hurt you?"

"No you haven't but who are you? Tell me, for I know you are not who you appear to be."

Sheik smiled then suddenly disappeared.

"That approach didn't work." Said Navi, they continued until they came to another archway, leading to a small room with a hole in the middle.

Link climbed down the ladder and found himself in what appeared to be the entrance to a temple.

"We are inside the crater." Navi said.

"I just hope this volcano doesn't erupt or I'm a goner," Said Link.

"I don't think it's that active, otherwise the entire area around Death Mountain would be inhabitable." Said Navi, "If it is active well then its eruptions are very small and I mean micro small."

Link went through the stairs and went through the left door where he met Darunia standing on a platform a little distance away by a door.

"Link is that you?" Darunia asked.

"Yes it is," Said Link. "What happened? Tho everyone? The other gorons? Are they alive?"

"It's a long story but I suppose my son told some of it."

"Yes he did."

"I know we haven't met for a while, I don't want to sound rude but I am in a hurry, soon Ganondorf will come to destroy us. I must kill the dragon."

"I'm not sure that's a great idea without good weapons." Said Navi.

"Hmm. Now you mention it, there is a special weapon hidden here which we gorons once used but I haven't any time to look for it. Bye now."

"But wait-" Link started but Darunia went through the door, it shut and the lock sprung back into place.

"Oh great," Said Link.

"He'll never survive!" Said Navi.

"We can't help him," Said Link. "Not now. The locks gone back in place, the door is sealed unless we find the key."

Link noticed a tunnel not too far from him and went over to it, he soon came to a cell, with a goron in it.

"Ah! Please let me out! Please!" The goron begged Link.

"I will! Where's the key?" Link asked.

"Just press the switch!" The goron said.

Link did and the cell opened.

"Thank you!" Said the goron, "You can have what was in the chest by my cell."

He gave Link a key and went off; Link followed him out the door into the temple entrance before walking to the locked door and opening it. He found himself in a huge room with lots of magma, and more of the flying skull creatures he had met in the other temple. He went to the left side of the room, where he came to a small hallway and a door with a blue block, similar to the one in the forest temple. He went through the door and soon found himself at another caged goron who also gave Link a key. He made his way back to the massive room and made his way to the right side of it, where he noticed part of the wall looked discoloured. Following Navi's usual suggestion, he threw a bomb at it. He came to another cell with a goron in it and freed the goron, who like the others also gave him a key. Taking it, Link went to the locked door he had seen on the opposite side of where he had entered the large room.

The dungeon was long and difficult not mention hot, Link's lungs began to hurt every time he breathed in. He came across many gorons, which he freed and managed to get more keys. He also discovered a new annoying obstacle, firewalls; he got himself burnt countless times, yet the tunic's magic somehow prevented him from suffering a severe burn. After a while he eventually came to a room with stairs running up to a platform with a chest, in it was the hammer Darunia had talked about, it was extremely heavy.

He kept on going and came across a few more gorons, eventually he came across one who gave him the key to the dragon's lair.

"This key will let you enter the area where the dragon lurks. Good luck." The goron told Link, his voice had a tone of warning in it.

"Thank you," Said Link.

He went back to where he had last seen Darunia and opened the door.

Link found himself on a ledge, there was a massive plateau in front of him surrounded by lava, and there were even lava holes along the plateau. Darunia was no where to be seen, nor was there any sign of a corpse, Link was puzzled as to the fate of his friend. He was unsure whether Darunia had perished or not.

Link jumped onto the plateau, not a moment later there was a sudden rumbling, one of the lava holes began to bubble rapidly and Link heard a low growl, a moment later what looked like a Wyvern shot out of the lava hole with a loud roar and began to circle Link.

"Well it defiantly looks threatening," Said Link.

"Volvagia." Said Navi, Link stared at her. "It's the dragon's name."

The dragon began to fly towards Link mouth open wide. Not even needing a warning from Navi Link dived out of the way, as the dragon set a jet of fire in his direction, it then retreated into one of the lava holes and appeared a moment later out of another one just by Link, Link grabbed the hammer he had and slammed it into the dragons face. It gave a roar and was for a moment knocked out, in which Link tried to slash at it, to busy trying to kill the dragon Link failed to notice it wake up. It grabbed him in its mouth before Link plunged his sword into its jaw and it let him go. Link reached into his pocket, grabbed a bottle and released a fairy, which healed him in an instant.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked.

"I'm fine." Said Link, he noticed the dragon still had the master sword impaled in its jaw; it flew into the air shacking its head vigorously. Finally, it decided to pull the sword out of its jaw with its claws, when it did it gave a roar of pain and dropped the sword. Link jumped and grabbed it, slipping he fell off the plateau and ended up clinging onto the edge for dear life. As that happened rocks began to fall hitting the plateau, the dragon was in a fit of rage.

Link pulled himself back onto the plateau with bad timing. At that moment, the dragon gave a roar and sent a breath of fire at him. Link dodged it, the dragon went in one of the lava holes, a moment later it reappeared, and Link smashed its head with the hammer and slashed at it again, this time he jumped out of the way, as it woke up. It sent a jet of fire at him, Link dodged it and decided to try and fire an arrow at the dragon, these did nothing more than annoy it.

"I can't even tell if it's injured." Said Navi.

"Well getting a sword stuck in its throat would have to hurt, right?" Link said to Navi as he watched the circling dragon.

"I would think so."

The dragon again came in to attack Link, Link had an idea, it was foolish but the dragon would likely fall for it.  
Instead of attacking, the dragon retreated into one of the lava holes. Link rummaged in his small pack for the Megaton hammer and got it back out. Bubbles again began to form by one of the lava holes, a moment later the dragon's head appeared and Link was waiting for it.

With a great deal of strength and force Link brought the hammer down on the beast's head, knocking it out for a moment. In that small moment, Link proceeded to slash at the dragon, without warning it woke up and Link whacked it again, and then repeated his last attack. The dazed dragon became trickier, as Link slashed at it; it woke up but kept its eyes shut before lunging at Link who was swept clean off his feet. As the dragon came in to attack him, Link thrust the master sword into the dragons throat, it gave a roar and Link thrust his sword deeper.

"Umm Link-" Navi began but a moment later the beast swung its head straight into Link who crumpled to the floor, sword still in his hand.

"Are you all right?" Navi asked.

Link looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"Just a headache," He muttered. The dragon retreated into one of one of the lava holes a moment later bubbles rose from three of them.

"Umm, now what?" Link asked Navi, Navi too seemed to be trying to work out where the dragon was going to enter.

"THERE!" Shouted Navi and she circled one of them and then flew up as Volvagia's large head appear. Link whacked it in the head with the hammer, once, twice and then a third time. He brought the hammer down one last time over the beast's head, when it did not wake up Link thrust the master sword into its exposed head, the dragon woke up and gave a roar of pain, and then it flew into the air and began flying in circles still roaring.

"I think we got it!" Said Navi, a moment later the dragon burnt up and its skull, still with the master sword in it fell to the ground.

"Not mention, I think I was supposed to be using the Megaton Hammer all the time instead of the sword." Link said.

He walked up to the Volvagia's skull, pulled out the master sword and as he did the entire volcano began to shake.

"Uh oh! We better get out of here." Navi said.

"Where's the portal?" Link asked her, rocks were beginning to fall onto the plateau, in a few moments the entire room would collapse.

"I don't know," Said Navi. "I can't see it! Sage of the mountain help us!"

"What are you-" Link started looking at Navi with a confused expression, to his relief a portal finally appeared.

"How did you-" He begun but Navi interrupted him with an impatient noise.

"Hurry up!" She said and they both ran into the portal and not a moment too soon for as Link and Navi disappeared the room caved in on its self.

The rumbling could be heard from Kakariko village and everyone in the village looked towards the volcano in fear. The dust around the top of the mountain began to subside and there was a tremendous flash, followed by a bang. One man who was busily watching it from on top of a house roof fell off in shock and broke his neck upon hitting the ground. The ground shook for a moment as Death Mountain belched out its fiery contents. This sent panic amongst the villagers who began to think that Kakariko village would be struck but the eruption stopped as soon as it had begun.

Even Ganondorf in his tower noticed the eruption, for a moment, he smiled and began to laugh and then he saw the dust around the mountaintop had gone, he stopped laughing and gave a cry of rage, attracting the attention of some of his minions.

"Darunia!" Link gasped as soon as he could see again; indeed, it was none other than Darunia who stood near him. "I thought you would have been killed."

"I had a little help from the other two sages," Said Darunia. "I realized that only you could defeat the dragon and escaped. I have been waiting for you ever since. Did you save the other gorons?"

"Yes." Said Link.

"Thank you Link," Said Darunia. "Hopefully my son will become a great ruler when he grows up by the way did he tell you his name?"

"Yes, he did," Said Link.

Darunia laughed. "Well then, I give you this medallion, it will give you a bit of my power. Now you must continue on with your journey."

A bright light blinded Link, there was a cold sensation and he blacked out.


	13. Artic Waters: Revised

I have decided to call the longshot just hookshot, it's not a mistake. Please ignore unless you think it's better off as longshot. 

**  
Chapter 12 **

**Arctic Waters**

A moment later Link found himself teleported to the entrance of the Death Mountain volcano crater. There were many rocks on the ground and the signpost had been ruined in Death Mountain's last eruption.

" Death Mountain shall lie dormant now," Said Navi. "The evil within has been destroyed."

Just then Link heard a hoot and turned to see the wise old owl Kaepora Gabora.

"Hello Link," Said the owl. "I see you've come a long way."

"Thank you," Said Link.

"Would you like a ride to the entrance of Hyrule Town?"

"Umm." Link paused, slightly confused by the owls offer. "Alright then.'

"Just hang on tight," Said the owl.

Link grabbed on the owls back, Navi got in Link's pocket and a moment alter the owl spread its wings and flew off the cliff edge. Link certainly preferred horseback, at least did not feel like he was about to fall a hundred feet or so but that still did not stop Link from enjoying the view although it made him feel a little sick, Link tried not to look directly below himself.  
They flew passed Kakariko village, over the trees into Hyrule field, and landed just by the ruined drawbridge, despite the owl telling Link to hang on as they came into land Link still was flung off Kaepora's back as he landed.

"Are you okay Link?" Kaepora asked as Link got back up.

"I'm fine, thank you for the ride,' Link replied.

"Your welcome, I must go now. Farewell and good luck Link."

Link bid the owl farewell and it flew off.

"Where now?" Link asked Navi as she got out of his pocket, Navi stood still floating in mid air observing their surroundings.

"Hmm. I sense something strange, coming from Zora's Domain."

"Is it a hunch or something else?"

"A very good hunch, try placing your hand in the moat water," said Navi, "the water flows from the waterfall protecting Zora's domain, if something happened to the domain I have no doubt the water would be affected."

"Should I taste it then?" Link asked Navi.

"Only if you have a fairy," she replied chuckling slighty.

Link got a bottle out of his waste bag he dipped it into the water, the moment his hand touched the water he gave a moan, the water was freezing! The bottle was so cold he dropped it since his hand was going numb, the water flowed back out onto the dry grass.

"What's wrong?" Navi asked.

"The water is freezing! I don't want to taste it," Link told her.

"In that case, I will not make you. We better get moving."

Link played Epona's song on his Ocarina, Epona came as fast as Link had played her song and he mounted her, then rode to Zora's river, he began to feel cold air coming from Zora's domain.

"This doesn't seem good," Said Navi,

Link dismounted Epona and they continued on to Zora's domain. He found the waterfall had stopped and the water leading into the domain was frozen over. He managed to break the thin ice by the waterfall using Din's fire. He swam under the water and found it was even more cold than the water flowing passed Hyrule town. The spell Link cast melted most of the ice allowing Link to reach the bank at the entrance to the domain.

When they arrived, inside Zora's domain Link wished he had some kind of jumper, it was freezing. The water had turned to ice and even the king had become frozen. The entire place appeared abandoned.

"I don't get it," Said Navi as they observed the frozen Zora king. 'He is still alive."

"He doesn't look very alive to me," Said Link. "If he is we need something to warm him up."

"Hot water perhaps?" Navi suggested.

"It would cool before it even unfroze him." Said Link.

"How about Din's fire?" Navi said.

"Of course." Link muttered, he got out the small diamond and held it in his hands, concentrating on the spell he felt the diamond warm in his cold hands, suddenly a  
huge wall of fire surrounded it and went outwards, the Zora King remained frozen, not even the ice around Link had melted.

"Hmm," Muttered Link. "That should have done something."

"Let's see what we can find."

They continued to the shrine were Jabu Jabu had once been, the shrine was empty and devoid of all life. Link guessed that Jabu Jabu had swum away because of the cold, or become trapped under the ice and died, he shuddered with the very thought.

Navi presently noticed a cave entrance, which they had not seen on their last visit, treading on the thickest parts of the ice Link went over to the cave.

"Perhaps it is the next temple." Link suggested.

"I doubt it," Said Navi. "It's never that easy to access, besides what about Sheik? He usually briefs us."

"Not this time," Said Link, he went into the cave.

Inside it was certainly very cold, Icicles large enough to slice Link in two kept dropping from the ceiling and there were monsters that would try to freeze him anytime he went near them with a gust of cold air, Navi suggested that there was a freezing spell involved or some other magic other than just the wind.

"I think this is a dungeon," Said Link as they made there way from one room to the next.

Many of the doors were frozen and could only be opened by throwing the blue flame from a bottle onto it.  
After first testing the blue fire Link realised this could probably help unfreeze the Zora king.

After a little while Link finally managed to get through what seemed to be a dungeon and found a treasure chest, opening it he found what appeared to be boots, when holding them they were as light as a feather but when Link put them on they were extremely heavy. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard something, like a footfall. Drawing his sword, he turned to see Sheik.

"You... How did you get in here?" Link asked him.

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that," Said Sheik. "Do you not trust me still?"

"I find it difficult to trust somebody who remains masked. Who are you?" Link asked.

"I am Sheik nobody else." Sheik said. "Do you want me to help or not?"

"Very well then." Said Link.

"As you can see, this entire place has been frozen by a curse. The source of the course is a creature that lies in the water temple-"

"I though this was a temple." Link said.

"It is the ice cavern. At least it is now... I managed to save one Zora from the ice... Ruto-"

"Ruto? Her... Where did she go?" Link asked, hopefully he wouldn't have to embark on another rescue mission for her but even as Link thought about it he realized it   
must be.

"She went to the temple, to see if she could find the source of the curse." Sheik said simply.

"She'll never survive in there." Link muttered, his heart sank.

'Oh great another rescue mission,' he thought miserably.

"I know... I begged with her not to go but she insisted." Sheik said.

"I must rescue her." Said Link.

'Not again,' he thought, 'she's always getting into a mess.'

"It's not that easy." Sheik continued. "Unless you can breath underwater, getting in and around the water temple is not possible."

"Then-" Link interrupted Sheik again.

"There is a thing that exists will let you breath under water. Until you retrieve it you will not be able to enter."

"Is there a song to make getting there easier?" Link asked.

"Oh yes, there is. I will teach it to you, it will lead you to lake Hylia, you have been there before... only briefly, once."

"How did you know that?" Linked asked somewhat bewildered.

"I cannot say, there are many things I wish to tell you Link and many things I know but I can share little of it with you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"The answer will come to you one day soon. Until that day, be patient then I will explain everything."

"Who are you?" Link asked Sheik for the umpteenth time.

"I just said I can't tell you, all I can tell you is my name and that I am a sheikan."

Link was starting to get irritated with Sheik, why was he so secretive? It was extremely suspicious.

"You were saying about Lake Hylia?" Link said changing the subject.

"There was a shortcut there from Zora's domain once, as you know it is frozen over," as Sheik said these last words he took out his harp and began to play.

Link got his ocarina out and played along, he learnt the song quickly.

"The song is called the Serenade of water... You see that pool of water by the chest?"

"Yes," Said Link. "Go down it, it will take you back to the shrine. I must leave you for now."

"Aren't you going to tell me who you are?" Link asked.

"Are you ever going to hear my answer? I am Sheik... You still doubt me do you? Very well I must go." With that, Sheik vanished.

"Any idea who Sheik might be?" Link asked Navi.

"Not yet," Said Navi. "It could be one of the sages."

"Perhaps, he does sound a bit like one sometimes," Said Link, he went into the pool of water, which was absolutely freezing and came out back at Zora's shrine, in a part of the water, which had not frozen.

Teeth chattering, Link went back to where he king was hoping he might be able to help Link get to the next temple, if Link could unfreeze him first.

Link reached the Zora King, by now his skin had turned blue and his teeth was chattering non-stop.

"Perhaps you should use Din's fire to warm yourself up." Navi suggested.

"This'll do fine." Said Link through clenched teeth, his fingers were going numb, and he pulled out the bottle with the strange blue fire in it. Immediately Link felt the warmth of the bottle against his fingers, for a moment so overwhelmed by the warmth of the bottle Link pressed it against him in an attempt to warm himself.

"LINK!" Yelled Navi.

Link quickly came back to reality, he shook his head and looked up at Navi, "What?"

"I know it is cold Link but you mustn't loose it like that!"

"Oh... Sorry." He mumbled, Link pulled of the lid and a blast of heat from the flame met him. "That's better."

He tipped the bottle upside down and quickly pressed it against the ice around the Zora king, almost instantly it began to melt.

"Oh... What? I am alive!," Said the king, if possible he was shivering more than Link. "Oh Link, you saved me. Thank you... What has become of the other Zora's?"

"They are frozen but I believe I can save them," Said Link.

"Oh," Said the King. "That would mean going to the temple but you won't be able to, you can't breath underwater."

"I know, I was told you had something that would help me."

"Have something?" The king said blinking stupidly. "Oh... Yes. Sorry I seem unable to think properly."

'Could you stop saying oh?' Link thought irritably.

The king grabbed an armour shirt from under his robes; it was a dark blue colour and just the right size for Link. It looked a lot like the Zora armour worn by the kings guards, made completely from hard, polished scales, this armour unlike the ones the guards wore had a hood, there was a soft material covering the inside of the armour.

"This is some Zora armour it will allow you to breath underwater." The king said. "Ruto made it for you but since you weren't around she never got around to giving it to you."

"Breath under... water?" Link asked, how could he possibly breathe underwater and how was that armour going to help him? He stared curiously at the armour, there was nothing to suggest it was significant except to assist Zora's in fights.

"Try it on," Said the king. "You can't wear clothing underneath it though but it will keep you well covered. I can give you some waterproof underclothing though.'

From his robes, the king produced some garments which he gave to Link.

"Can I please try it on elsewhere besides I'm not taking this-" Link looked at his tunic, it was the one given to him by the young goron.

"Oh no."

"What?" Navi asked him.

"I've left my other tunic at Death Mountain." Said Link, "I'll have to go back for it... Later but besides the point do you expect me to get changed here?"

"Of course," Said the King. "Is something wrong?"

"It's just... I like my privacy when getting dressed."

"Oh, my apologies then,' Said the king. "Very well you may go into the shop and get changed, there is no one there."

"There better not be," Said Link.

Going into the shop, Link put on the armour and put his Goron tunic in the small waist bag, it shrunk when Link started to put it in, he was not at all surprised by this.  
Link went back to the king still very curious as to how the armour was going to help him.

"So are you going to tell me what it does?" He asked.

"It lets you breath underwater," Said the Zora king quite simply.

Link stared perplexed at the armour he was wearing, it looked normal enough and it certainly did not feel strange, nor did it make breathing underwater sound easier. He thought of the goron tunic and how it had aided him, perhaps it possessed a similar magic but with such a thing as breathing underwater he was very sceptical.

"Right," Said Link after a moment. "I guess we better get to the next temple."

He got out his Ocarina and began to play Serenade of Water, the notes echoed around him and a strange tingling sensation engulfed him. He could still hear the notes of the song ringing in his ears as he suddenly blacked out and woke up on a small island in the middle of Lake Hylia. The sun warmed him as he stood blinking up at the sky, it was a cloudless day and one could almost forget the evil that roamed Hyrule.

"Let's go," Said Navi. "I'm guessing the temple entrance is somewhere at the bottom of this lake."

Link got out the iron boots and put them on, he put his other boots now absolutely soaked and partly frozen in the waist bag. He had never realised how difficult it was to walk in these boots, now that he had them on each step took a lot of strength, slowly the boots seemed to feel somewhat lighter and he went into the water to the bottom of the lake. As he dipped his head below the water his lungs suddenly burst with pain, Link gave a slight gasp of agony and it was then he realised that he could breathe! Slowly the pain subsided and he became used to breathing underwater, he could not talk though.

He eventually found the temple entrance and used his hookshot to get in. His first real shock came when he was in a room with torches on either side; it was in this room he met Ruto who looked a lot prettier than when they had last met.

"Ruto!" Link tried to say but he couldn't speak properly underwater.

Ruto turned around and when she saw Link, she smiled.

"Link what a lovely surprise, you haven't forgotten that promise you made to me seven years ago… I guess you haven't, I see that you are wearing the armour I made for you. So we could be together."

Link just about chocked from shock.

"Oh great." He thought.

"There's no time for that now though, I must try and save the other Zora's."

"Allow me!" Link tried to say but it was useless, his words came out as a jumbled and senseless noise.

"Shall I translate for you Link... Although I must admit I am having trouble understanding you." Said Navi, Link gave her a furious look.

"Never mind if you can't speak underwater."

Link looked down at the armour he was wearing before looking back at Ruto.

"I'd really love to stay Link but I must go."

"Wait!" Link tried to stay getting furious that he could not talk. "I can help you."

"Ruto let us help you," Said Navi.

In an instant Ruto took on one of her child attitudes.

"Help me? I do not want help... I came here to save the Zora's and I do not want you ruining all my fun again! Sorry Link but I like to be a little independent."

Link chocked again not out of shock but from sarcasm.

"That'd be right." He thought. "So I just have to come and save you."

"Let us come with you." Navi insisted. "It's too dangerous!"

"It's nothing I can't handle!" Ruto snapped. "You make me out to be stupid! I'm not a child any more so I don't need everyone constantly trying to protect me!"

Irritably Ruto swam up through a passage and out of sight. Somewhat angry with Ruto Link went after her, what had happened to her Link did not know. For even when he went after Ruto he could not find her, she had simply vanished.

"Drat's!" Thought Link. "That didn't take long."

Link emerged on one of the upper levels of the temple, his feet ached form discomfort and Link longed to remove the iron boots into his bag. He stared at the triforce symbol on the wall where he was, upon seeing it he knew what to do. He took out his Ocarina and played Zelda's lullaby, upon doing this he heard the sound of water being sucked through a hole.

Link looked down at the water and saw that the song had lowered it.

Link continued through the temple, everywhere he went he kept an eye out for Ruto, Link soon discovered he was extremely hopeless at fighting underwater. A clam attacked him and clumsily he swung his sword but the sword was almost useless underwater. Link yelled in pain only it came out as a strange gurgling sound, he became quite annoyed when Navi decided to yell out "Use your hookshot."

Link trying to force the vicious clam off him pulled out his hookshot, he tried to wrench the clam off, it then tried to take his hand off, luckily it lost hold and Link shot it, he didn't bother telling Navi off at the moment. He looked at his arm, it was bleeding and so was his hand.

"Let's just hope there are no shark creatures around. They're attracted to blood."

"Great." Thought Link, feeling extremely annoyed. "Just what I need. Thanks a bunch Navi."

After a long time of finding keys and solving puzzles Link, after putting his proper boots back on made his way into a large room with shallow water and a few islands, the only creature besides him... was himself. At first Link thought it was his reflection, only it did not do the same things he did.

"WHAT THE!" He cried out startled.

"That's interesting," Said Navi. "You get to fight yourself. Dark Link."

"What did you call me?" Asked Link.

"I didn't call you that, I called him that."

Link was extremely puzzled but there was no time to think, for his dark, self was attacking. Link blocked his attacks and quickly went to the middle island; he was extremely reluctant to hurt 'himself'.

"See passed the illusion," Said Navi trying to assist. "He is not you Link. He is an evil creature in your form."

"Well that's nice." Said Link, "Why does it have to take my form?"

He realised as dark Link charged at him that he had red eyes, Link knew he didn't have red eyes and he was glad, Dark Link looked seriously freaky. Deciding to get the job, over and done with Link got out the Megaton Hammer and smashed it straight onto Dark Link's head. Dark Link crumpled into the shallow water; a blanket of white mist had formed over the water making it difficult for Link to see him.

"I think his dead." Said Navi, on this occasion, she was wrong.

Dark Link got back up, he stumbled as if he was drunk and brandished his sword. Deciding to end him completely Link thrust his sword into Dark Link's heart this was a mistake; it did not seem to hurt him at all. Dark Link came to his senses and swung his sword cutting Link on the side of his face. He used the megaton hammer again only Dark Link blocked it with his shield, the second time Link used the hammer he dented the shield, on the third time Dark Link pulled out his own hammer.

"Oh no, he even knows my weapons!" Link cried.

Dark Link swung at him; the result was that instead of dodging it, Link blocked the hammer with his shield successfully breaking his shield arm. Link gave a cry of pain and fell to the ground, Dark Link cackled.

'Link your bottle!" Navi yelled, she was trying to tell Link to use a fairy, he was afraid that if he dropped his sword to grab a fairy Dark Link would finish him. Link saw the hammer he had dropped, Dark Link went for it but Link grabbed it and swung it at Dark Link's legs knocking him over.

"That had to have broken his legs at least." Thought Link.

Link pulled out a bottle with his good arm and released his last fairy, he gulped and struggled to get the lid off with one hand, eventually he did and the fairy came out and as it circled around Link, he felt the pain in his arm subside. Link got up and saw that he had indeed broken both of Dark Link's legs, Dark Link was brandishing his sword wildly. Link swung his sword knocking Dark Link's sword away and swung the master sword slicing Dark Link's head, his arms fell and he became still.

"Finally." Muttered Link.

As he stared at his fallen foe the lake disappeared, so did Dark Link's body revealing a large room. All that was left of Dark Link was a pool of black blood.

"Strange." Link commented." An illusion did you say?"

Navi did not reply she was looking a door that had appeared.

Link went through the door and found himself in a room with a chest. Link went over to it and opening it he found what Navi told him was a longshot.

He remembered that passage he could not get to because the hookshot was short ranged, he was about to back track to that spot when he noticed a block by the chest, it had the door of time symbol on it. Link put the megaton hammer away, pulled out his Ocarina, and played the song of time, there was a blinding flash and the block disappeared, Link jumped down the hole that appeared in the blocks place. He continued and found the path ahead was becoming more difficult. After a while of changing the temples, water levels Link continued on, facing many challenging obstacles including whirlpools. Eventually he managed to find the key to the monsters lair, the creature that was generating the curse on Zora's domain. He continued passed the strange vortex's which he had encountered a few times now and made his way back to what he figured out was the main room of the temple. It was extremely large and not mention very high up with quite a few levels to the top. He continued until he came passed an area with spikes where he came to the boss door. Imagining the creature was some sort of shark he went through the door into the lair of Morpha.

Link was surprised when he came into the boss lair; it was a room with a large pool in the middle taking up most of the space in the room. There were four platforms and there was something strange about the water, it had an almost jelly appearance. Suddenly the water started rising up and began to form into a tentacle. Navi yelled for Link to run, too late in a flash the tentacle lashed out and grabbed Link, coiling him in a python like grip it began to squeeze him. Link struggled in vain and tried to slash the strange monster with him sword, it fell into the pool of jelly like water, somehow this hurt the creature and it let go of Link, he fell right into the water. It certainly did not feel like water it was slimy and thick and certainly felt a little like jelly. Link grabbed the master sword and quickly swam to the edge of the pool and jumped out, he leaped as the tentacle took another swipe at him.

"Target the red thing in it with your hookshot." Navi said. "I think that's an amoeba, it controls it!"

Link looked at the amoeba in the tentacle, when the tentacle became still he shot it with his hookshot, instead of pulling him to it, it brought the creatures amoeba to him. Link slashed at it until the tentacle swept it back into the water. Trying desperately not to be hit again, Link repeated the process until a second tentacle caught him unaware and grabbed him; Link threw his sword at the other one, hitting the creature's amoeba causing the tentacle to let go. He fell with a splash into the water and almost was knocked out when his sword hilt smacked him on top the head and fell off. Dazed Link grabbed the sword but he had delayed too long, a tentacle swept him up and began to try to crush him, he was not sure he could take much more of this. He saw the amoeba in it and swung his sword into the tentacle, immediately it let go and Link landed on one of the platforms. He jumped as the other tentacle, which recovered very quickly tried to attack him. He swung around just as the other tentacle reappeared, he used his hookshot to grab the amoeba that and slashed it. Suddenly it began to melt, the tentacles began to thrash about wildly as they began to evaporate, in a few minutes there was nothing left of Morpha.

Glad to have finally finished the hellish water temple Link stepped into the portal that appeared and soon found himself in the chamber of sages where he met Ruto.

"Ruto where did you go?" Link asked..

"Here," Said Ruto. "I knew despite the fact I pretended I could that I couldn't defeat the monster in the temple, I came here so I could help you."

"You are a sage?" Link asked, despite the answer being obvious to him.

"Yes I am," Said Ruto. "It wasn't until recently I realised. Here take this medallion; my power will be added to yours. You only have three more sages to go."

"Three more... Is Sheik a sage?" Link asked.

"I don't know, I don't know who any of the sages are besides the ones who you have rescued," Said Ruto.

Expecting to see the others Link looked around at the platforms surrounding the one he was on; Ruto was the only one he could see.

"Don't worry they are around," Said Ruto. "You should go now."

Suddenly a bright light surrounded Link, he could no longer see Ruto, he shut his eyes and a minute later opened them as the light subsided. It was just before dawn. Link was on the island he had seen but been unable to reach on Lake Hylia because it was not connected by bridge. He realised that the water in the lake had risen; he guessed he must be above the water temple.

He looked up at the sky and saw the sun beginning to rise; he could hear the birds from the lost woods singing their dawn chorus.

"Shoot at the sun," Said Navi suddenly, Link stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"The plaque here says that when the lake is full shoot at the rising sun."

Link looked at the plaque and saw Navi was right; he pulled out his bow and arrow and fired at the sun.

"What is that meant to achieve?" He asked Navi.

"LOOK!" Cried Navi suddenly; Link saw something fall into the lake. Jumping in he swam to where he had seen the object and swam down to get it, considering he could breath underwater this was not as hard as it would usually be. Link saw a bottle with a strange glowing fire in it; he grabbed it and quickly returned to the surface where he swam to shore.

"Everlasting fire," Said Navi as Link walked onto the grass and collapsed.

"What does it do?" Asked Link sitting up.

"You dip an arrow into it and the arrow goes alight. The flame never goes out," Said Navi. "Unless the bottle is destroyed."

Link put this in his waist bag and looked towards the lost woods, it was then he noticed smoke rising into the air from the distance, his heart sank.

"Do you see that Navi?" Link asked.

Navi followed Link's gaze and saw the smoke, immediately she rose high into the air until Link could barely see her, then she plummeted towards the ground and stopped level with Link's face.

"It's coming from Kakariko village!" She said in an alarmed voice.

Link knew what to do, he drew out his Ocarina and played Epona's song, in a few minutes he heard a neigh and saw Epona galloping gracefully towards him from a distance.

'Gee she's fast, thought Link gazing admiringly at his trusty steed. He couldn't help thinking that Epona was the finest horse in all of Hyrule.

"Let's go." Said Link, he had never been in this part of Hyrule except for lake Hylia and was not sure what to expect. He mounted Epona and made her break into a gallop, they left Lake Hylia and headed into the field where the smoke was in plain view, urging Epona onwards Link sped towards Kakariko village, he had an extremely bad feeling about the smoke and was not quite sure what it meant. As Epona galloped along dust rose up behind her, Link had never realised until now how dry Hyrule field had become, it was as if Hyrule field itself was dying. He took a breath, wondering just what he might find in Kakariko village.


	14. Shadows Awakening: Revised

**Chapter 14 **

**Shadows Awakening**

Epona rode hastily across the barren plains of Hyrule field, Link ignored everything that tried to attack him except for the peahats, these strange creatures that looked like they were using razor sharp leaves to fly were easy to mistake for an extremely large fruit, only when they were buried in the ground. It was this appearance that sometimes lured unsuspecting victims into its clutches. Link ignored them thinking that they were indeed a large fruit. He looked onwards until he heard a strange sound coming from behind him. It was difficult to see because of the dust that Epona kicked up, as it rose up, Link could see the strange object that looked a lot like the thing he had passed, it took a moment for Navi to recognise the creature and Link tried to urge Epona on faster hoping that the creature would tire before Epona did. After a few minutes it did not break off even when it was far behind, Link decided to ignore it.

Passed Lon Lon ranch and along the dusty path Link went, the trees on the sides of the path were dead and looked like they had suffered from a fire. As Epona came to a grinding halt by the staircase to Kakariko village, Link jumped off, almost tripping.

"Oh no," Said Navi unexpectedly. "We're being followed."

Link looked behind him and saw the familiar flying figure coming towards him. They never give up do they? He thought viciously.

Presently he became aware of loud terrified screams coming from the village; Link looked up and saw that the wind was pushing the smoke towards the west. It was getting thicker. His heart sank at the sound of the screams.

Without further delay, Link raced through the gate and up the hill to the village, Navi following close behind, just as worried as he was. It took Link a moment or two to take in the sight that met him, two of the buildings had been engulfed in flame, the heat was so intense that Link could feel it from where he stood, the watchtower had collapsed straight in front of the well, and two buildings had been crushed when it collapsed. As Link looked in horror at the destruction he started to wonder what had caused those loud screams, it appeared as though everyone had suddenly fled from the village. As Link watched in horror, he noticed the tree in front of him had caught alight, had this been a work of Ganondorf? If he had attacked, where were his minions? Looking around Link suddenly heard a strange buzzing noise like thousands of flies buzzing together; he heard a yell and saw Sheik standing by the well, as Link went to help him something very peculiar happened. Sheik was thrown into the air for no apparent reason and by a strange invisible force and was seemingly tossed about in thin air before he fell full force onto the ground.  
Link drew his sword and quickly readied his shield even though he had no idea what to do; he saw what looked like a massive swarm of flies approach Sheik.

"Link I have a very bad feeling about this!" Shouted Navi, the buzzing noise the swarm made drowned out the noise of the roaring fire and Link barely seemed to notice the thickening smoke that stung his eyes, until he started to cough. He could not hear Navi's warning shouts, not over the buzzing sound, then without warning the swarm turned towards him. Link covered his face with his shield as they came towards him and brandished his sword, as the massive swarm of what Link thought to be flies hit his shield.

Link did see Sheik recover and get up or the weather suddenly turn. He did not feel the rain that hit his face, nor the hiss of the dying flames that licked on the remains of the buildings. The last thing Link remembered was being knocked back with such force that his arm gave way and broke, braking near the wrist. His shield smashed straight into his face breaking his nose, Link did not even feel the blood that poured from it, for before he knew it he was knocked out, he was out before he hit the ground.

Link woke up hours later not knowing where he was, every part of his body was in agony, he was dizzy and his vision was blurred.

"What... Happened..." Link managed to say in a dry whisper, he suddenly realised how thirsty he was, he continued to stare up at the ceiling though he could barely make it out.

"How do you feel?" A voice asked Link, it was Navi.

For a moment Link did not reply, he heard footsteps approaching and he tried to turn his head.

"Lie still." Came Sheik's voice, "I brought something for you, you must be thirsty."

"Very." Link croaked, "I feel like I just ran into a brick wall and a very fast speed."

Link looked out the corner of his eyes as Sheik approached him a bottle of milk in one hand.

"Here," He said. "Drink, luckily I know a secret way of getting fairies, I will let it heal you once you have had something to drink."

Link tried to move his left arm, the moment he did it burst with pain, and he gasped.

"Stay still," Said Sheik. "You took quite a beating back there. I was hoping you would have had some fairies on you."

"I used up my last one," Said Link, swallowing hard as he talked.

"Ah, no doubt fighting those beasts in the water temple," Said Sheik pressing the bottle to Link's lips, "Drink."

Link drank the milk and felt the pain in his body begin to subside; he felt less dizzy and could see properly.

"That's better." Said Link, Sheik pulled a fairy out of one of the bottles he had and it quickly zoomed around Link, instantly a strange warm sensation engulfed him, he began to feel very sleepy, the sensation went just as fast as it came. Link moved his arm, he was beginning to loose count on how many times he had broken his arm and he could breathe through his nose again as well.

"What happened?" Link asked, sitting up, he nearly squashed Navi who had taken to resting on the sheets.

"Ouch!" Navi said, she flew up shaking her wings in an irritated manner.

"Sorry," Link said to her.

"I must admit," Said Sheik. "Your fairy looks more like a firefly than a fairy; I had never come across one until I met you."

"Please tell me... What happened... to me, to Kakariko village, let alone you, tell me I must know?" Link asked desperate to know what exactly had happened.

"Something terrible has happened-" Sheik began.

"Besides Kakariko village burning..." Link paused after interrupting Sheik. "You mean what sent the village up in flames... Did something attack the village?"

"Luckily only four buildings were destroyed, most of Kakariko village was spared, including its people," Said Sheik.

"Tell me... What attacked the village! Was it Ganon's army?" Link was growing very impatient, was Sheik trying to hide something from him?

"No it was not Ganon's army, it was something as terrible as that but if possible more deadly."

"Deadlier than Ganondorf?" Link asked.

"Not quite," Said Sheik. "No, it was an evil creature that had been locked away since the start of the great wars that divided the occupants of Hyrule. The same war in which nearly wiped out the Shiekan race, only a few of us remain now. You saw the well in the village, which is the same well where Impa who was once a leader in this town once lived; the house of her birth was there. One day a great evil came to the village, more than half of the village was destroyed. The Shiekans... Or what was left of them, built an underground passageway, which has holds more than one deadly secret. In this passageway the evil creature of which I am speaking about was sealed, the well was built where Impa's house once lay, a spell was cast over it to ensure that the beast never escaped and returned to what it had made its realm."

"Only that spell has been broken." Link said guessing the rest.

"Yes, I do not know how but it can only be by Ganon's work. I tried to stop it only the monster overpowered me and returned to its lair, also known as the Shadow Temple."

"The... Is that the next place I have to go to?" Link asked.

"Yes it is," Said Sheik. "You must destroy the shadow, before it returns to full strength and destroys the rest of Kakariko, even the lost woods and Korkiri forest is in danger. If the flames from the village manage to reach the forest, the forest will never survive."

"That's terrible!" Said Navi.

"Alright then," Said Link slowly. "I suppose I better get to this temple."

He started getting up when Sheik shook his head slowly.

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's not that simple Link," Said Sheik. "You need an item to get in there, an item that is in the well, deep inside. You won't last very long in the domain of the shadow."

"The well... How do I get in?" Link asked.

'Of course,' he thought, 'my iron boots.'

"Even your boots won't help." Sheik said, Link stared stunned at him, had Sheik just been reading his mind? "You must get into the well before the beast is released. There you will be able to retrieve an item, which will help you. This means returning seven years into your past."

"I won't be able to use the iron boots." Link groaned, he would not be able to walk in them as a child.

"I will teach you a song that will aid you, go to the windmill when you are younger and play it."

As Sheik grabbed his harp from a small table by the bed, Link had been in, Link pulled out his Ocarina.

"It's called the song of storms. You can make it rain anywhere, inside or outside."

"What?" Link stared at him with a bemused expression; by know he was hoping nothing would surprise him that much.

"See for yourself," Said Sheik, he began to play a song, which Link played along with him and in no time learnt it. He tried not to stop as he stared up in shock at the clouds forming in the room. It began to rain to Link's amazement, he personally hoped nobody lived in the house because it was very wet inside, even the logs arranged neatly in the fireplace were wet and the bed was now soaked, Link wasn't too wet because the zora armour he wore was waterproof. He was very glad he was not wearing one of his other tunics. Sheik on the other hand was sodden wet, more than he would have liked to admit.

After leaving the house Link returned to the temple of time mostly on foot, using Epona some of the way. He walked through the market, after using the sun's song to freeze the redead, he looked around at the ruined buildings and the hideous structure that stood in Hyrule castle's place, Link knew that someday soon he would have to venture into that tower. Link wondered as he walked into the temple of time, why it had not been touched let alone destroyed like the rest of the place, as he looked up at death mountain he wondered where Zelda could be, if she were still alive.

"Link get a move on!" Navi said urging Link onwards, Link stepped into the temple of time, its marble floor cold beneath his feet. He walked passed the altar and up the stone steps leading up to the pedestal where Link had drawn the master sword. Grabbing the master sword Link grabbed it with both hands and thrust it into the pedestal. The sword went through the small crack easily, Link held on to the sword as he felt a sudden tingling sensation began all over his body and just before he blacked out for a moment a wave of coldness engulfed him and he felt like he had just jumped into the Zora river when it was frozen.

Link did not like using the master sword to change between childhood and adulthood as he found it very uncomfortable.

What seemed only a moment later Link found himself staring out into the large hall of the temple, he felt smaller and looking at himself, he saw he had changed back to a child and like last time the items he could not use had vanished. Link walked out into the hall, the sunlight poured in through the windows on either side. Link was somewhat surprised; the light made the temple a lot brighter than in his adult times when it was extremely dark. Link had no idea why he felt that the temple gave him the creeps, was it the vast size, or was it the temple's hidden powers that made Link edgy?

Link walked out onto the stone steps outside the temple and was surprised to see Hyrule Town in a lot better condition; however, he could feel a sense of danger and fear in the town. Nearly everyone was indoors, he could see faces occasionally peering down on the streets nervously. In the market square he could see guards walking around, some leading horses carrying the bodies of dead men, he saw two knights by the entrance to the market square covered in armour, their horses were huge and had a nasty look about them. If they had seen Link they had not shown it, nor did two more knights by the drawbridge.

"Security's gotten tight," Said Navi.

He saw two guards talking to each other; he quickly decided to listen in on their conversation in case they said anything interesting.

"The king has ordered all villagers are to be evacuated to Kakariko."

"Kakariko is small, it won't be able to sustain such a large population."

"Better than staying here, the rest will be sent into the surrounding provinces and beyond, with escorts. They will be slaughtered otherwise; the king wants us ready for an attack."

"He suspects one?"

"Soon. Can't you see those clouds? I have a nasty feeling about them."

"Eh? What's that got to do with anything they're clouds?"

Link stared out at the approaching mass of cloud coming from the west, soon it would cover all of Hyrule field, and in the distance, he heard the rumble of thunder.

"Come on let's go," Said Navi, not wanting to hang around anymore than she did Link obeyed.

Link continued on foot to Kakariko village, he found he had become used to riding Epona, he looked out at the wall surrounding Lon Lon ranch. He walked over the bridge that went over the river that leads to Zora's domain and up the stairs to Kakariko village.

Link went into the windmill.. As he looked around he became aware of familiar music, he saw a somewhat small gruff man playing a strange instrument he had never seen before shaped like a box, and the man playing the tune seemed to play it by moving a small handle on the side.  
"That song." Said Link, "I know it."

The man looked up at Link startled. "I did not hear you enter!"

"Sorry to startle you." Said Link, "May I play that song along with you."

"What, do you know it?" The man asked, he had a very gruff voice.

"Yes I do," Link stated for the second time, the man obviously hadn't noticed the first time.

"I suppose you can," Said the man irritably. "It's supposed to make the mill go faster. It is not working though. You could try."

Link pulled out his Ocarina began to play the Song of Storms; the man played along with him and gave a yell as rain clouds began to form inside the room.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, fear in his eyes.

Link stopped playing the song, it echoed around the small room and soon the noise of the windmill moving was joined by the noise of rain.

"What's happening? How did you do that?" The man asked, Link stared at the spinning platform, which began to move faster.

"It worked!" The man exclaimed. "It actually worked."

"How is this meant to help us?" Navi asked, presently the platform was still spinning, faster and faster until Link got dizzy looking at it.

"No! No!" The man said loudly. "That's too fast it'll drain the well."

Link stared at him trying not to let out a laugh Navi did too.

"Thanks for telling me that." Said Link and he made for the door.

"Where are you going?" The man yelled angrily. "Stop it! Slow it down! Come back here you kid!"

Link ignored the yells of rage that followed him out of the windmill door; he jumped off the ledge onto the ground by the mill, twisting his ankle in the process.

"Ouch!" Link yelped.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked.

"I'll be fine." Said Link, limping a little to the well, Link was amazed to see it was empty, he could now see a ladder going deep down into it.

"I can't see the bottom, it's too dark," Said Navi. "I can produce a small amount of light but not enough to get us through the darkness."

Link looked in his bag and found the small bottle of fire, he got out one of his Deku stick dipped it into the flame, Link brought it out and saw the flame seemed not to spread from where it was.

"Interesting," Said Link, he put the lid on the jar placed it in his waist bag and threw the stick into the well, when it landed they could only a see tiny flicker of the flame, as small as an ember.

"The stick won't have broken, Deku sticks are very strong unless sliced by a sword." Said Navi.

Link looked around to see if anyone was watching and climbed onto the ladder leading into the well. He climbed down into the darkness; it was a while before he reached the light from the burning Deku stick, by which time his arms and legs were aching. As he reached the bottom, he looked up and saw a small blue dot, which was the top of the well.

"That's a long way." He said and he saw a small hole in the wall large enough for him to crawl through. Link crawled through the hole and found himself in another room, there were a few skeletons lying against the walls, they looked as though they had been there for ages. He went down the ladder in the room and defeated the skulltula, he continued going onwards and began to realise he had not drained all the water in the well; he found a triforce symbol on the ground and played Zelda's lullaby. The notes echoed of the walls adding and Link heard the distant sound of water being sucked through a hole a lot, like he had done in the water temple.

"This better not be like the water temple." He said.

"I don't think it will be," Said Navi. "It's a lot creepier I'll add."

He went onwards through the passage under the well; it looked gloomier with every room Link went into and began to give him the creeps even more. After progressing further Link found himself in a dark room filled with bones, there four arms sticking out of the ground hands moving menacingly their flesh was mostly covered in blood and the skin was very pale, they seemed to be beckoning Link to come over to them only Link was not foolish enough.

"What is that?" Link said.

"I don't know," Said Navi. "I do not like the looks it either."

Link walked up to one of the arms his sword drawn ready in case something happened. This was indeed foolish. The arm moved and smacked Link in the head, Link swung his sword at it but another one quickly took advantage of Link and grabbed his head.

"ARRGH!" Link let out a muffled scream, "Get off me!"

Because he was blinded he could not see the hideous monster that came out of the ground, it made a strange gurgling noise in its throat, it's entire skin was also covered in blood and it was very pale, the creatures head resembled some sort of zombie not unlike redeads.

"LINK BEHIND YOU!" Navi yelled, Link was brandishing his sword hopelessly, lucky for him one of his sword strokes went astray and hit the creature creeping up behind him. The creature withdrew opening its mouth and displaying a set of rotten teeth covered in blood like the rest of it.

"EURGH!" Commented Navi, a foul stench of rotten flesh emanated from the beast.

The hand let go of Link throwing him straight into one of the walls after facing Morpha this was nothing. It hurt just as bad being thrown because he was smaller. One of the other hands grabbed him but he did not feel like being played with like a doll, he swung his sword and sliced the hand straight off. The arm for a moment went limp then started waving around in vain. Link turned and faced his real threat the monster that seemed to be the owner of the hands including the ones, which were attached to it. It went to grab Link making a hideous groaning noise displaying its teeth only Link got out of the way and struck the creature in the back. It turned around and went for Link's neck, one of the other hands grabbed Link and began beating him against the wall, Link's sword was knocked out of his hand, out of options, Link bit it, it was the worst taste ever, so bad that he ended up vomiting. The creature let go of Link who fell to the floor where he lay as the beast went towards him. One of the hands got clever and grabbed Link's sword, Link noticed this and got up and jumped as it took a swing at him, hitting its companion. Link quickly reached into his waist bag and got his slingshot out, not exactly the most useful weapons but it would do. Link shot the hand holding his sword it let go of it instantly, and then Link dived for his sword and got up quickly stabbing the beast before him. It gave a loud noise of agony and grabbed Link just as one of the other hands grabbed Link, this act of pulling Link cut him straight across the neck. Link yelled in agony and threw his sword at the beasts head just as the hand took aim and threw Link into the wall opposite, knocking him out. One of the hands did something which it thought would finish Link off; it grabbed a nearby bottle and threw it at Link just before it suddenly went limp.

"LINK!" Navi yelled, lucky for Link there happened to be a fairy in the bottle, which missed him, and hit the wall, the fairy flew over to him and healed him instantly. The beast that Link attacked made a hideous gurgling sound and vanished into the ground; the hands followed it leaving his sword on the floor of the room.

Link awoke feeling slightly dizzy.

"Link are you alright?" Navi asked, Link nodded.

"Let's go." He said. "I want to get as far away from this well as possible."

"Unfortunately Link we must visit a place far worse than this well, haven't you forgotten?"

"Oh yeah... the Shadow Temple." Link groaned. "Let's go."

"Not yet." Said Navi, she was looking at a treasure chest that had appeared, Link got up and walked over the chest, inside there was an item that resembled a magnifying glass.

"Odd." Said Link, as he touched it a strange sensation went through him, a pain shot through his arm and his eyes suddenly burned with pain, then it went.

"What the?" Link began.

"The Lens of truth." Said Navi, "Those who carry this item will see things others cannot see. Hidden things."

"Interesting," Said Link. He put the lens in his pocket and got out his Ocarina on which he played the Prelude of light. The notes echoed around him and continue to echo in his head. Suddenly Link felt a strange tingling sensation and everything went dark, a moment later he found himself in the Temple of time, he noticed the light shining into the temple had grown dim, he looked out of the windows and saw the land was covered by cloud, he could hear the loud rumbles of thunder. Link turned and walked to where the master sword awaited him.


	15. Shadow Beast: Revised

**Chapter 15 **

**Shadow Beast**

The trip back to Kakariko village did not go very well. Link decided to ride Epona who upon reaching the bridge was attacked by a peahat. Link killed it but not before the distressed horse had thrown him off in terror, Link hit the ground with a thud, he groaned and stared up as the terrified horse gave a shrill cry and galloped away with a swish of her tail. Drops of blood from Epona hit Link in the face; enraged he leaped up and swung his sword swiftly at the peahats underbelly killing it instantly.

"I should have known you'd show up!" Link said savagely, he went over to Epona who was trembling by a dead tree and was reluctant to have him touch her.

"We better get her back to the ranch," Said Navi.

"No, it's too far away and I don't think Epona will make it, she's lost a lot of blood," Said Link.

"Should I go and get help, I could get a fairy for you; there is one in the woods." Said Navi.

"Alright," Link said thinking slowly. "I'll stay here with Epona."

Epona whined as Link approached her, he pulled out his Ocarina and began to play Epona's song, as the notes continued to drift into the air

Epona became quiet, enough to allow Link to examine her. She had a deep cut across her neck; there was another long one across her flank. Link patted Epona and she became calm, a few minutes later, he heard a faint cry and Navi returned with a fairy following in her wake.

"Sorry, I had a little persuading to do." Said Navi, the other fairy span around Epona, the wounds closed almost instantly and Epona began to lick Link.

"All right! Alright, say thanks later!" Said Link as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his tunic. "After this temple I might get my Korkiri tunic back. Thanks Navi, let's get going shall we?"

"Ok." Said Navi, Epona was still very shaken and was reluctant to continue, Link had to bribe her with carrots to get moving again, Malon had told him to always have some spare for her.

They continued on to Kakariko village, when Link got off this time Epona would not leave him, so with difficulty he led the horse into the village where he met Sheik.

"Nice horse, how'd you get it up that steep hill?" Sheik said, admiring Epona.

"With difficulty," Link replied tugging Epona's reigns. "Could you put her somewhere where she can be kept for now, she was attacked in the field and is a little unhappy. "

"Just a little unhappy? You want to be careful Link the animal could go into shock," Said Sheik.

"There was little I could do, we gave her a fairy, that can heal her physically but not mentally,' Said Link.

"She needs rest, for at least a few days if she is to fully recover. There is a stable by the Inn; thankfully, it was spared in the fire. I'll take care of her for you."

"Thanks," Said Link.

Link passed the reigns to Sheik; no sooner had he done this Sheik pulled out his harp and motioned Link to take his Ocarina out.

"Another song?" Link asked.

"Yes the Nocturne of Shadow. It will take you to the next temple; it will be the most difficult place you have had to face yet Link.'

'There are worse places." Link said grimly.

Sheik played the song on his harp, Link followed along playing in turn until he got the melody.

"I have never seen such a quick learner."

"Thanks!" Said Link, for now he had forgotten the distrust he had towards Sheik, after all he had saved Link's life. When they had finished

Sheik took Epona to the stable, Link played the song again and with a tingling sensation found himself just outside Kakariko Graveyard.

"Welcome, to the shadow temple." Said Navi a false quiver in her voice, her odd sense of humour bemused Link.

"Very funny Navi!" He said, he looked around him and saw that he was on a balcony of some sort overlooking the graveyard, behind him was a staircase that led through a tunnel. Link followed the staircase until he came to a large room full of torches; there was a small platform in the middle and just ahead of that, a massive stone door with an eye symbol. Around the base of the platform were strange markings; Link presumed this was of some ancient language.

"Navi, do the markings on the base look familiar to you?" Link asked her, hoping for some answers.

"No, they don't," Navi, replied, "I've never seen it before."

After a few moments, Link realised that the platform was standing in the middle of the room, if he used dins fire it should light all the torches and something would happen.

"Do you see anything unusual Link?" Navi asked, having nearly forgotten he had received the power of the Lens of Truth, which now rested, in his waist bag, Link looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, not even any ghosts, after a moments pause Link decided to use Din's Fire while standing on the platform.

He stepped onto the small circular platform and took the small diamond shaped crystal out, his hand warmed as he grabbed it. Link held the crystal above his head and as if at acted by Link's thoughts the diamond in his hand grew burning hot, Link winced and suddenly a shockwave of fire erupted around him and the torches lit.

"I forgot how hot that was." Link said to himself, he looked at his hand and was amazed to see that the skin was not burnt.

"Look," Navi cried, "The door is opening!"

Taking a glimpse at the markings Link watched as the door slid open, revealing a dark corridor, a cold breeze issued from it, he did not notice this too much as the torches were making him very warm. 

"Here it goes," Link muttered drawing his sword, his experience with the well had left him very reluctant to venture into the shadow temple, he knew it would be far worse than the well and he took Navi seriously, Link took a deep breath and literally ran into the passage. As he ran forward through the passageway, which got wider at a point he began to hear voices whispering, over a gap and into a large room, Link could hear the voices whispering in a menacing way. He came into a wide hall where the whispering voices grew louder; he could hear what they were saying.

" The Shadow will yield only to one with the eye of truth, handed down in Kakariko Village. One who gains the eye of truth will be able to see what is hidden in the darkness. Shadow Temple... Here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred... What is hidden in the darkness? Tricks full of ill will...You can't see the way forward..." Link shuddered at the sounds of the voices, Navi explained that they were spirits; similar to the ones she had heard in the well.

Without the Lens of Truth it is was easy for Link to say he would never have made it through alive, there were traps and deadly secrets that only he could see, even some of the monsters could not see them and usually fell victim to it. It was interesting to see a monster walk into thin air thinking they were on solid ground and give a startled cry as they fell straight through. Navi had not lied when she had said the Shadow Temple was creepier than the well. The walls seemed to be alive at some points, to the point they appeared to move.

It was swarming with zombies and stalfos all intent on killing Link; he however prevailed over them and the other living dead creatures that roamed the place, including the dreaded redead. He came across the hover boots which let him hover for a few seconds, he still hated the idea of walking across thin air, especially if there was a hundred metre drop, in this temple Link found himself confronted with some of his worst fears, falling down a chasm was just one of them.

He was unlucky enough to come across a creature he had seen what seemed only a few days ago when it was actually years, the hands creature that had almost killed him. Only Link was stronger this time, much stronger than the beast anticipated, he defeated it easily, simply by slashing or breaking the arms before they tried to attack him. The creature appeared angry that Link had severed all but two of its limbs; he slew the beast without much trouble, thrusting his sword into its belly.

Finally, Link found the key, which he had nicknamed the monsters key, and made his way to the final part of the temple, the part he had grown to dislike and be relieved to see at the same time, the lair of the beast, what one he did not know until he was inside.

Lin fell through the hole in the small room and after falling a few metres found himself on a large drum, it gave a loud bang as he hit it, Link got up slowly and groaned. For a moment he stared into the darkness around him, it was then he heard a familiar buzzing sound, Navi heard as well and gave a small yelp, Link saw what she was looking at. A huge monster was staring at him. It looked as though its limbs had been chopped off and they were floating beside him, it had a massive eye surrounded by what looked like giant flower petals, which were its eyelashes. The creature like its limbs floated in the air, Link ducked as a massive hand swiped at him and missed.

"Navi, a little help might be useful about now," Said Link as he dodged another hand.

"I'm trying to work it out," Navi yelled at Link flying straight through a gap between the fingers on one of the creature's hands. "My knowledge of evil creatures is limited it seems but this creature has been encountered before-"

"Quit the chatter Navi!" Yelled Link as he dived to avoid the beast smacking him, he rolled out of the way as one of its hands came smacking down onto the drum, it gave another booming noise and the vibration sent Link flying a few metres before he crashed on the drum, it gave another boom and Link covered his ears.

"It's name is Bongo Bongo," Navi replied, she was having trouble trying to pinpoint a weak spot and dodging the beasts large hands, she realised Link wasn't listening and waved up and down in front of him.

"HEY! LINK!" She yelled trying to get Link's attention. "I'm guessing its weak spot is its eyes but you'll never get enough time to shoot with those hands going at you."

"Thank you Navi," Said Link, he straightened up and looked at Bongo Bongo's eye, the buzzing noise filled his ears and it was maddening.

As one of the hands went in his direction he ducked and grabbed his bow that was strapped to his back, he got an arrow and fired at the creatures hand, it immediately went limp, still floating in midair. He fell over again as the drum vibrated when the other hand hit it and a few arrows fell out of his quiver. He grabbed one of them and fired at the Bongo Bongo's other hand, another arrow later he shot Bongo Bongo's eye and fired a second shot, Bongo Bongo crashed to the ground allowing Link to slash at its eye before a hand smacked him to the ground, dizzily he got up and staggered.

"Link are you all right?" Navi asked.

"I'm fine," Said Link, his head throbbing painfully, he looked around for his bow which was lying a few feet away,

Link dived for it as one of Bongo Bongo's hands aimed for him and missed, Link rolled over and fired at it, he missed it and hit Bongo's eye, the creature shuddered but did not fall. Link bit his lips and aimed for its hand with his bow, Navi yelled out for Link to duck, it was a good thing she did, no sooner had Link done that one of the hands swiped at him from behind.

Getting up Link's hover boots almost caused him to slip and not for the first either. He loaded his bow and fired another arrow at one of Bongo's hands; he managed to stun it and rolled out of the way, as the other hand went to swipe at him. He fired at it and with both hands hanging limply in the air he fired again at Bongo Bongo's eye, he raced up and swung his sword at the beast's eye, he managed to cut it this time and blood gushed out from the wound. Link ducked and rolled as both the hands tried to squash him; Bongo Bongo got back into the air and kept trying to attack Link with its two hands.

Link was more cautious of the hands now, keeping an eye on both of them and making sure they did not leave his sight and whenever they went at him, he would doge them and continue to watch as they moved around the large drum, occasionally trying to make him fall over. Bongo's eye continued to splatter blood everywhere. Link knowing he had badly injured it stunned the beast's hands one last time and shot the creature's eye sending it crashing blindly into the drum causing Link to slip and fall over. The creature lay still for a moment, its hands moved around occasionally hitting each other. It occurred to Link he had blinded Bongo Bongo and with one last charge he thrusted his sword into the Bongo's eye. The hands stopped in their tracks and fell to the ground, the resulting boom sent Link off his feet. Moments later the beast began to melt into a thick bubbling black liquid, which quickly dried up.

"Gross," Commented Navi.

As Link continued to stare at the remains of the shadow beast Bongo Bongo a portal opened up on the middle of the drum, Link walked over to it and slid, face planting the ground.

"I hope I don't have to wear these boots much." He muttered.

"They are handy though aren't they? Making you walk on thin air." Navi replied as Link stared at the ring of light in front of him that was the portal, "Why are we staring at the portal? Let's go. There's only one more sage to go."

"I never thought I'd see the day," Link said, he became aware that one side of his face was severely swollen and his nose was bleeding. Wiping it with his tunic that already was splattered with blood Link walked into the portal.

A flash of light later Link found himself in the chamber of sages, staring at him from the shadow pillar looking just like she had when Link first saw her was Impa.

"Impa!" He gasped, she smiled at him.

"Surprised to see me are you Link? I must admit you have come a long way. You have grown Link and have gone through many trials."

"Do you know where Zelda is?" Asked Link, not paying much attention to what Impa had just said.

"Peace my friend, she is safe you need not worry."

"She's alive?" Link asked, he realised this was a stupid question but he was relieved to hear Zelda was alright.

"Like I said, she's fine." Replied Impa, she did not take Link's question as stupid but continued to smile. "Soon you will meet Zelda face to face, I promise you that."

"You are saying I will have to search for her?" Link asked.

"Not quite," Said Impa, "I cannot tell you where she is, I do not know where she is, and it is likely she has moved since we parted. I suppose Sheik forgot to tell you to   
expect me?"

"He never said anything about you." Said Link, was it him or did Impa's eyebrow rise slightly when he said that?

"I see," Said Sheik, "I met him at Kakariko village, like you I had seen the smoke and made for the town. I have quicker methods of getting places, after he had told me what happened I left to the shadow temple, he stayed and tried to get the villagers out, a few people panicked by what I heard. I helped Sheik get them out and then went to the Shadow Temple, I take it you arrived shortly after that."

"Yes, Sheik was knocked out, and then I was. He told me that I should get to the shadow temple and destroy the evil creature that had escaped."

Again Link could have sworn Impa made a strange reaction to his words, this time for a moment she seemed slightly alarmed, she had opened her mouth a little and shut it.

"You two are all right then? Sheik too, that's good." Said Impa, perhaps Impa was in love with Sheik, after all, he was a member of his race, Link thought, and it would explain why she seems to react whenever his name is mentioned.

"What happened to you?" Link asked.

"I realised that you were entering the temple and I knew that you could defeat the creature within, you were stronger than I was, and so I came here. I am the sixth sage, take this Link."

Impa handed him a small medallion, it was the shadow medallion which meant he only had one more left.

"Go Link, now you must make for the desert regions of Hyrule. By the way I have seen to it that your horse is waiting for you outside of Kakariko village, I also got your tunic from Darunia, and it's with Epona." Impa said and before Link could, reply there was a bright light and he appeared at the entrance to the graveyard.

Going through the village Link saw many of the villagers and a few carpenters attending to the ruined buildings in the village.

"Navi? Where is the desert region?" Link asked as they walked slowly out of the village, Link hardly noticed he was attracting a lot of stares.

"To the west." Said Navi, as they descended the hill and out the gate leading to the field, "From what I know its home to the Gerudo people."

"I suppose we won't be getting a warm welcome from them." Said Link, he walked over to Epona and stroked her gently before mounting.

"Link, I think you should let a fairy heal your face it's looking bad," Said Navi.

Link had not been paying much attention to his injured face; now that Navi mentioned it his face was hurting. He pulled a bottle out his waist bag and let the fairy inside out, it zoomed around him and a moment later he felt a tingling sensation.

"That's better," Said Navi. "Let's go."


	16. Vengeance: Revised

**Chapter 16  
Vengeance**

It was a warm day in Hyrule and not counting the dark clouds surrounding Ganondorf's tower, the sky was clear. Epona seemed to have recovered from her bad experience with the Peahat to Link's relief and she was galloping all right. Navi gave Link directions until they came to some cliffs with a narrow gap in between.

"Through this pass lies the Gerudo fortress," Navi told Link as they came to the cliffs, a hot blast of wind issued from beyond telling Link he was nearing the desert.

Link rode on trying not to get dust in his eyes; in the distance, he heard the roar of a waterfall, the pass opened up into a clearing surrounded by cliffs. Epona jumped the fence separating Hyrule field from the Gerudo Valley. Just at the edge of the pass, and Epona was galloping straight towards it, there was a massive drop into a deep canyon where the bridge should have been.

"Link look out!" Navi yelled Link realized the danger and tried to get Epona to stop; only she would not.

Link stared at Epona in horror as she gained speed, was Epona crazy?

"WOAH!" Link yelled, desperately trying to pull on the reigns. "What's your problem Epona? STOP!"

The answer came to Link and he looked behind him to see a Poe coming towards them, he had forgotten momentarily that Epona would freak out, now it seemed it would cost him his life.

"Oh no!" Link muttered he looked as Epona approached the edge; there was only one choice, to jump and hope that he made it. Navi hurried behind Link with difficulty, Epona now completely spooked was galloping so quickly she could not keep up, let alone see from the dust.

Link closed his eyes, leant forwards and clutched the reigns.

"I'll give you as many carrots as you like if you make this Epona," Link said to himself.

Before he knew it, Epona leapt into the air almost sending Link off but he managed to grip Epona and steady himself before Epona touched down on the ground sending Link flying forward onto the ground.

"BLIMEY! Are you crazy! What the hell do you think you're doing? Trying to get yourself killed!" An angry voice roared, slightly dazed Link got up and rubbed his noise before looking in the direction of the man who was shouting at him. He was a tall beefy man who reminded Link of the carpenters he had seen at Kakariko village.

"Sorry, my horse it got out of control," Link muttered apologetically.

"Out of control? You must be mad!" The man shook his head in disbelief, "I suppose you must be wondering what's wrong with the bridge?"

"Err yeah, I guess so," Said Link brushing the dust off himself.

"The Gerudo broke it and they kidnapped my carpenters to, so I'm kinda stuck It's the second damn time I've had to come out here to fix this bridge, last time was during the war and the war before that!." The man said, "It's only a matter of time before they find out they missed someone, I am a master craftsman, I suppose you guessed. You seem like a daring sort of bloke, after all few have guts to do what you just did. Could you get them for me? The thieves will have gone to their hideout just through this pass."

"I'll see what I can do," Said Link.

"Thanks, that'd be really great if you could get them, then the bridge will be fixed." The man said.

Link looked over at Navi who was flying over to them. Mounting Epona Link continued into to the second pass and came to another large clearing, where he found a huge series of buildings set against a hill. Peering from his hiding place which was a large formation of boulders Link observed the guards wandering the place, they were all women, dressed in blue long breeches, red and blue clothing around the chest and a trf cloth around their mouth, in their hands they carried a formidable spear like weapon, some kind of lance, Link gathered.

"This is going to be difficult," Link muttered. "I can't go killing them or the entire place would be alerted... I think it'll be easier at night, that way I can sneak in easily."

"Even better, you could take one of the guard's clothes… No that's' probably a bit stupid."

Link shook his head and groaned out of frustration, "I have no idea how this is going to work, it's not just a matter of getting into the fortress, it's a matter of getting the carpenters out."

"Let's just figure it out slowly," Said Navi, "My guess is we knock them out and proceed."

"My slingshot would work but I don't have it, oh well guess I'll have to compromise." Link said, he gathered up some stones off the ground and put them in his waist bag, and then he took out his Ocarina and played the Sun's Song. Without warning time suddenly sped up, people became blurs as they sped around and all the while the sun disappeared and the moon appeared in the sky, as quickly as it had begun time returned to normal.

"That was weird." Said Link.

"You did say the sun song is more effective on that Ocarina."

"True," Said Link, checking Epona Link crept out into the dark open, watching the guards go by. Seeing the entrance unguarded, Link snuck in and hid behind some boxes as a guard walked passed.

Seeing that a small group of guards had gathered up ahead Link dashed into to the doorway behind him and found himself in a prison cell, he hid behind another box as the guard turned around having heard a noise, after a long silence the guard turned away and walked off. Link looked towards the cell and noticed a rather plump man, that looked similar to the one by the bridge except for his hair, was staring at him. Link saw a chest by the door, inside he found a key and just as he got it out the man in the cell yelled for him to look out, Link dived just before a sword slashed down directly where he'd been a moment ago, if he had not moved he would have been sliced down the back.

A guard with two large scimitars stood directly in front him unlike the other ones she was dressed in white and had a red balaclava; she looked around at him and swung again. Link blocked the attack and swung his sword back at her, she blocked it and almost hit Link he jumped backwards to avoid being sawn in half by a scimitar.

"Navi! NAVI WAKE UP!" Link yelled, realising that Navi had been asleep in his pocket. The guard ignore this.

"What? What is-" Navi gave a squeak and moved as the guard swung her sword again.

As the guard went to swipe at Link again, Link darted around her quickly and swung at her back. The guard let out a yelp and fell over, Link hit her with the hilt of his sword, dragged her over to the chest and put her in it, it seemed like a harsh thing to do but Link couldn't work out how else he would get away with it.

"Best not make the guards realise something had happened." Link said to Navi.

"Good thinking." Said Navi, Link walked over to the cell and opened it.

"Are you freeing me? Thanks! My name is Ichiro the carpenter! Three of my other fellows are also being held captive, could you free them?"

"Sure," Said Link, "What about the guards?"

"Don't worry, I can get passed the guards now. If you can sneak so can I." Said Ichiro and he walked off.

"Let's hope." Navi muttered, "Sorry about falling asleep there Link."

"It doesn't matter," Link said as he walked back to the door.

After a lot of ducking behind boxes and sneaking around Link finally freed two more carpenters. At the same time he met, what he guessed was the head Gerudo. He couldn't figure out how but each time he knocked her clean out she kept reappearing. By the time Link reached the fourth carpenter and knocked out a few guards to avoid capture which prove to a bad idea as he nearly had the entire fortress alerted he was feeling slightly weary. Carefully looking around the small room, Link walked up to the carpenter's cell.

"I'd thought you'd forget about me," The carpenter breathed.

"How did you know I was coming?" Link asked.

"I heard the guards saying somebody had let the prisoners out and had knocked out the head Gerudo thief who is in charge in Nabooru's absence... whoever she is. It seems like they decided to let them go."

"I might need to help you out." Said Link, "I had to stun a few guards, it's likely they'll notice something odd-"

Before Link had finished his sentence the door opened with a bang, Link spun around to see ten Gerudo's including the one with the scimitars staring at him with their weapons pointed directly at his chest.

"Oh no," The carpenter gasped, "You spoke to soon."

"Apparently," Navi said. "This can't be too hard right Link?"

"Err yeah… we've dealt with harder… right Navi?" Said Link as the guards started moving in at a signal form the head Gerudo.

Before they could react, Link charged, shield in front of him, straight into them, sending all but three of them crashing to the ground in a massive tangle. One of the Gerudo threw their spear at Link and missed hitting one of their companions who fell dead.

"Wasn't me!" Link yelled as he spun around to face his most dangerous opponent, the one with the scimitars.

Another spear whizzed passed him and went straight into the wall. Link gulped as he blocked the head Gerudo's attacks and swung back at her. He managed to get one of her wrists, she gave a yelp and dropped the scimitar in her hand, after moments pause she and the other guards charged at Link who rolled out of the way, leaving them to crash into their leader.

"Really, this room is too small for a fight." The Gerudo with the scimitars yelled, "Just grab him."

Link blocked a few more spear attacks and charged down another one of the Gerudo.

"Eurrghh! Get out of my way!" The head Gerudo yelled angrily. "I'll kill him!"

She swung at Link and Link met her with his shield, she knocked it away and Link ducked as the guard charged at him with her scimitar, she missed and turned around to face Link who was staring at her with his sword raised.

"Miss I have an idea!" One of the guards said suddenly.

The guard with the scimitars turned to guard that had spoken, the guard backed away a little, Link charged and without much warning a spear swung straight against his sword knocking it clean out of his hands, it fell to the ground with a loud clang.

"Nice try," The guard holding the spear whispered angrily, she drove Link against the wall with it. Without giving the guard, much warning Link grabbed the spear and snapped it clean in half.

"Oh my gosh!" The guard gasped, her face going very white.

"Nice," Navi said to Link, "I don't know how to get you out of this one though."

"As I was saying miss, I think this person here could prove useful," The guard by the head Gerudo thief said, the head Gerudo gave her a infuriated look.

"What do you mean?"

"He might be able to rescue Nabooru for us. He has proved to be strong enough as you have seen he broke Narcia's spear and he is good with a sword."

It was a moment before her leader responded, "Hmm.… Yes, that is a good plan but if Ganondorf found out-"

"Ganondorf had Nabooru taken captive! It's about time we've stood up against him!" The guard said angrily.

"Hold your tongue Narixxa!" The guard called Narcia snarled a furious look on her face.

"No, let her speak." Their head said.

"But miss-"

"Be quiet!" The head Gerudo snapped, she suddenly turned to Link who gripped his shield tightly.

"I don't know what to make of it," Navi whispered to him.

"I presume you have just heard what Narixxa just said?"

Link nodded he did not dare speak, he was not sure wether the guards were tricking him.

"Our leader Nabooru is being held captive at the place called Desert Colossus. We have tried rescuing her ourselves yet we cannot get into the temple where she is. Could you rescue her for us?"

"On one condition," Link said, deciding it was safe to talk, he glanced at the carpenter in the cell who's face was white," You will free the carpenters held captive here and spare the others, otherwise I will not help you."

The head guard paused for a moment and there was a dead silence, it seemed to be a rather painful decision for her but finally she sighed.

"Alright," Said the guard, "It's a deal."

Link unlocked the cell door and with a little reluctance the carpenter walked out, he stared around at the guards.

"What are you waiting for? Go! You want to be free don't you?"

"Thankyou for rescuing me, I won't forget it." The carpenter said and he walked off, slowly at first but once he got to the door he bolted.

"Right that's done, you had better make sure your prepared for the desert, it's really bad out there. The guard at the gate will give you directions." Said the guard.

"Thanks." Said Link, the guards around him all raised their spears but did not take their eyes of the guard in front of Link.

"You'll be needing this to, so you can get around." The guard handed Link a small scroll, "It says you're a member."

Not sure what to say Link merely nodded.

"I thought you were Ganondorf's people." Navi blurted suddenly.

"We were," Narcia said, her voice strangely cold at the mention of their old masters name "Until he went over the top, he is too greedy. We started realising it seven years ago just before our leader Nabooru was taken. He made an oath to us but failed to carry it out. What is your name by the way?"

"Link," Link said, looking at Navi, he had to admit himself he was surprised at the way Narcia had talked about Ganondorf, he wondered what the oath might have been yet he knew better than to ask.

"Could you lot escort Link to the entrance?" The head guard asked.

"Of course." Narcia and a couple of other guards replied.

"Good luck Link, you better keep your word."

"I will." Link replied as the followed the guards out the door and to the fortress entrance. He walked over to the gate at the far end of the fortress, he could see the desert stretching out as far as the eye could see, the wind brushed against the sand.

"Hmm, looks like a storm s on the way," Said Navi, "You'll need to watch yourself."

Link dismounted Epona and climbed up a ladder leading onto a watchtower.

"You must be our newest member?" The guard on top the tower asked him cheerfully, "I guess you want me to open the gate leading into the desert right?"

"Yes," Link replied.

"It's a dangerous place that desert, your horse won't be able to make it and unless you have the proper items you will perish. I will tell you this much, you must face two challenges. First, you must get over the river of sand. You can't walk across it or you'll sink then you must follow the flags, secondly you'll come across a phantom guide, whom you can only see if you can see the truth-"

Link's thoughts drifted to the lens of truth lying in his waist bag, he looked at Navi and saw she was listening very intently to the guard.

"You must follow him, if you go astray you will become the deserts next victim," the guard finished, "Well you ready or have you chickened out?"  
"Not at all," Said Link.

"I like your attitude," The guard said admiringly, she clapped her hands and there was a loud grinding noise as the portcullis was risen.

Link looked out at the hot desert, how was he going to cross it? It could not be too difficult, either way he had no choice.

"It's a bit stiff," He heard the guard say; "Hardly anyone dares go out there. Here take this, just got a whole case delivered earlier,"

The guard passed Link two bottles of milk, it was the magical one from Lon Lon Ranch, he put them in his bag for later. He wondered how Malon and Talon managed to deliver milk to places they were supposably unable to go, did they magically transport it or something? He realized as he wondered this that the ranch must have started running again.

"Thanks and goodbye," Said Link to the guard, he climbed down the ladder; there was another guard by the gate waiting for him.

"Good luck, we will take care of your horse. She'll be fine; we Gerudo's have always favoured horses as the greatest of beasts." She said beaming at Epona, Link gave Epona a pat and looked back at the desert.

"Here goes," He said to himself and he walked out the gate, instantly a hot wind blew over him causing him to stagger, he could hear nothing over the roaring wind.

"Gee that place is well sheltered," Link thought as he battled his way through the wind, he saw what looked like quicksand ahead across from it was a wooden pole, his longshot could reach that, if he could get close enough. He fired the longshot and ended up being thrown straight into the sand on the other side. Spluttering slightly Link got up and looked behind him at the river of quicksand. With difficulty Link continued to follow the flags, the wind was getting worse and the sand was blinding him, Navi had to direct him till they reached the end of the flags, by then the storm seemed to have settled. He came across a Poe who stared aimlessly at him twirling its lantern about; it was a moment before it realized Link could see it.

"Huh you can see me?" The ghost said sounding both surprised and disappointed, "We'll I guess you'd like me to help you get through this desert eh?"

"Yes please," Said Link, he took a flask of water out of his bag and drank some of it, he didn't have much water left.

"Good, don't get too far behind me." The ghost said, with that it began to sing as it began on its way.

"I'll be your guide on the way, but coming back I won't play! I'll show you the only way to go, so follow me and don't be slow."

"Sounds like a riddle," Said Navi.

"One I want to take literally," Link added as he ran to keep up with the ghost, he wished it would slow down, he was getting very hot and wished he had put his goron tunic on. A few strange creatures with spikes on top of them popped out of the sand and tried to attack Link, this only made him run faster. He eventually ended up coming to a huge wall with an open gate at the front.

"Welcome to the desert colossus, farewell." The ghost said and it vanished with a puff of smoke.

Link walked up to a large building a lot like the fortress. It reminded him of a castle, just as he went to climb the steps he leapt back as Sheik landed in front of him, coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Well done Link, you've come this far and I'm sure this temple won't prove to be too much of a challenge to you. This used to be the great headquarters of the Gerudo, until the Great War almost two decades ago. Since then the Gerudo's worked on repairing it until Ganondorf betrayed them and took it over for himself. He promised them so much but never fulfilled his promise," Said Sheik, "There used to be a king who ruled over the Gerudo, he lived a long time and he set up the small realm of the Gerudo's and built this place. He was killed by his own son, with the assistance of his wife, can you guess who his son was?"

"Ganondorf," Link said instantly.

"Yes, that's correct, many secrets from the past lie behind these walls, echoes of a time long gone," Said Sheik. "However to get into the temple, you'll need to go back to the past just before Ganondorf took over. This place was known as the Desert Colossus before its name was changed to the Spirit temple. As for you, you will need to return to the past I'll show you."

Link followed Sheik up the stairs and then into a large room, there was a staircase up into another part of the temple, currently blocked off by a huge statue. What caught his eye was a small tunnel to the side going into the wall. Link realized what Sheik had meant by he would have to go back in time.

"See?" He asked Link.

"Yes I do," Said Link.

"Before I go, I shall teach you this tune, for you won't be able to return to the colossus otherwise in your childhood."

Sheik got out his harp and played a tune, which Link repeated on the Ocarina.

"Requiem of Spirit is its name," Said Sheik, "Remember it well."

Without waiting for Link to reply, he disappeared.

"Looks like his gone strange again," Navi said.

Link shrugged, "He doesn't seem to much of a threat now. First I think we should get back to the temple of time."

He walked up the staircase to the landing; on either side of the landing were doors, both of them locked.

"They've certainly worked out how to keep people out," Navi commented.

"Yes but it won't work against us right?" He asked her smiling a little.

Link played the Prelude of light and another dizzy moment later, which he was getting rather unhappy with; he arrived at the temple of time. Before long he arrived back in his childhood, Link realized that he had become accustomed to his adult size and was beginning to dislike returning to his childhood. He played the Requiem of Spirit and found himself outside the spirit temple. It was quite dark, black storm clouds had covered the sky and Link could hear the rumbling of lightning. Walking inside he saw to his surprise a Gerudo guard dressed similar to the one he had met who had insisted on chasing him halfway around the fortress. Only her skin was darker he realized she must be Nabooru.

"I haven't seen you around here before kid? How did you get through the desert alive?"

"That's a bit hard to explain," Said Link.

"Well then, what are you doing?"

"Nothing really," Said Link.

"You have nothing to do eh? I'm sure I could give you something, if you'd like?"

"Sure," Link replied.

"Can you do me a favour kid... wait a moment," Nabooru looked suspiciously at Link, observing him closely. "I better ask you first, your not one of Ganondorf's followers are you?"

"I hate Ganondorf," Said Link truthfully, he guessed she would to. Navi gave him a very approving look.

"You have guts kid. I think I like you. First, let me introduce myself. I am Nabooru of the Gerudo. I am a lone wolf thief. But don't get me wrong! Though we are both  
thieves technically speaking, I am completely different from Ganondorf. With his followers, he stole from women and children, and even killed people! He promised us everything; yes, he promised the Gerudo he would give them back everything they lost from that war. He seems to have gone mad, so mad I doubt his ability to fulfil the vows he made to us! A kid like you may not know this, but the Gerudo race consists only of women. Only one man is born every hundred years. Even though our laws say that lone male Gerudo must become King of the Gerudo, I'll never bow to such an evil man! By the way, what is your name, kid?"

"My name's Link, as for my fairy her names Navi," Link said.

"Link? Strange name, never heard of it before well anyway I want to ask you a favour. Will you go through this tiny hole and get a treasure that's inside?"

"Sure," Said Link.

"The treasure is the Silver Gauntlets. If you equip them, you can easily push and pull very heavy things! They are too big for a kid your size, so you would not be able to have it. I want you to be a good boy and give them to me! Ganondorf and his minions are using the Spirit Temple as a hideout. Only the Silver Gauntlets will allow me to sneak deep into the temple. Once there, I am going to steal all the treasure inside and mess up their plans! How about it? Will you do it?"

"Sure," Said Link, he had already said sure twice! He had a plan to do what Nabooru was thinking of doing himself but as she had mentioned he would need to be bigger, that was easier than she thought. Much easier, he had to stop himself from smiling.

"Thanks kid! You and I, let us give Ganondorf and his followers a big surprise, shall we? If you can successfully get the Silver Gauntlets I'll do something great for you!"

Link was beginning to think that for the Gerudo leader Nabooru was quite mad.

He crept into the hole and made into a small room, connecting to a strange series of room in which Link had to use strategy and solve puzzles to get past. After a somewhat strenuous exercise of trying to get to where the silver gauntlets were Link came a cross a huge creature wearing armour from head to toe.

"What is that?" He asked Navi.

"An Iron knuckle," Said Navi, "Use a parry attack against it and dodge its weapons."

Link obeyed, the iron knuckle raised its axe high into the air Link ducked behind it and swung his sword at the beasts' armour doing little more than denting it. The Iron knuckle turned around in time for Link to aim for a gap just below the helm, the beast groaned and staggered backwards with a crash. Then Link brought his sword down into its chest with tremendous force, piercing the beasts armour. He leapt back as the Iron Knuckle burst into the flames.

Link walked through the door the Iron Knuckle had been guarding; it led through a long passageway that opened up onto a ledge, Link gulped. He was quite high up; on the other side of the ledge from him was the treasure chest, no doubt containing the silver gauntlets. He looked out onto the horizon, where a storm was brewing, smoke rose up from somewhere over the horizon.

The ledge was very small and he had to sidle across it until he came to a platform, on it was a chest, no doubt containing the silver gauntlets. Just as he went towards the chest, he heard a hoot and looked up to see **Kaepora Gabora** looking at him.

"Hello again Link, you must be surprised to see me after all these years. Or shall I say days? A long time in the world is almost no time at all to you is it not? How odd. Even I thought the tales of a boy who could travel back and forth through time were merely legend but it seems you are the one of those legends."

"Sounds more like a prophecy to me," Said Link.

"From now on, Hyrule and its future will depend solely upon you Link and your descendants. My time here is almost over, I must leave this land soon and head for a distant country."

"I thought Hyrule was the only one," Link said.

"It's not," Said Navi, "Hyrule is a land connected to a vast number of lands by portals, few have found the portals that connect this land to the other ones. You can travel to them but it is a long journey. There are other lands beyond the provinces of Hyrule, like Hyrule they tend to keep to themselves, which is why you may have heard nothing about them."

"Do you know the other lands?" Link asked her.

"No I don't," Said Navi. "I know there are other lands but that's it. Aside from the fact that a magician put them in place, which is a tale few know of. It was a long ago when Hyrule and the rest of the lands were united. So in times of danger each land was easily accessed but something happened, the portals locations were made secret and hidden, cutting the lands off from each other."

"Well I'm headed for Termina, which is one of them," Said the owl; "I have one last piece of advice for you. Two witches inhabit this temple, my advice to you is that should you come to face them, use their power against them. I am sure we'll meet again someday goodbye for now," Said the owl and he flew off towards the dark clouds, as he did Link became aware of screaming, shielding his eyes from the wind he looked down at the ground near the entrance of the temple.

"What are you doing to me? Let me go!" It was Nabooru. She was sinking into a strange vortex similar to the one he had seen in the forest temple. Next to her were two witches laughing.

"YOU FIENDS! YOU MINIONS OF GANONDORF!" She yelled angrily trying to fight against the vortex she was sinking into, she spotted Link but even as he shouted at him, the witches took no notice.

"Get out of here Link! Now! These witches," Nabooru struggled to shout as her neck submerged. "They're using black magic on me!"

Her head vanished and so did the vortex, laughing and taking no notice of Link the witches went back inside the temple.  
"Traitor of Ganondorf, that should teach her a lesson!" He heard one of the witches cackle in the distance.

"That explains what happened to her," Said Navi, "We have to save her."

"I'll have to get into their lair that'll mean going back to the future," Said Link.

"What are we waiting for then?" Navi said as Link grabbed the silver gauntlets, then playing the Prelude of Light he returned to the temple of time before returning to the desert colossus as an adult.

"Well the doors are open to us now," Said Navi, Link put on the gauntlets and walked in.

The temple itself was even more difficult than the little side route Link had taken to get the silver gauntlets. For what had once been a palace it was laid out awkwardly with no specific designated rooms, like guards room or a treasury, he did discover what he thought to be a dungeon in the basements. On his way through Link found the item Nabooru was talking about, it was the sun shield, as Link shortly discovered it could repel almost any form of magic as well as reflect sunlight. The temple seemed to go on for ever until finally almost giving up on ever finding the lair with the two witches Link came to a large hallway, a carpet ran down the middle to a large door, their were pillars on either side of the carpet.

The room ahead must have been the throne room at one stage, thought Link.  
There was another giant knight looking creature by the doorway, it was an iron knuckle. As Link approached it, he heard a cackle as the two witches appeared.

"Looks like we've got a guest! Koume." The witch with the red fiery hair said.

"Looks like it," The one called Koume replied.

"What an outrageous fellow he is to intrude boldly into our temple."

"We should teach him a lesson... oh loyal minion destroy this intruder on our behalf."

The iron knuckle moved forward somewhat groggily, it rose its arm and froze, it had forgotten its weapon.

"Opps, just summon one you idiot!" Kotake yelled, the iron knuckle clicked its thumb and a weapon appeared in its hand.

"You can summon weapons in this room," Said Navi, Link had already guessed.

"So is that how you do it?" Link asked them, he clicked his thumb and a giant axe appeared in his hands, if he had not had the silver gauntlets he would've collapsed under the axes weight.

"Damn it!" Koume yelled cursing, Navi laughed.

"So that's where our silver gauntlets went you thief! Kill him you stupid minion!" Kotake yelled furiously.

Link swung his axe the Iron Knuckle before it swung its own axe, Link blocked it and both axes broke from the force before the dazed iron knuckle could make another one appear Link already had another one in his hands. He swung at the iron knuckle breaking its amour. The iron knuckle fell to the ground and lost its helm, its armour fell off and Link recognized the person inside the armour immediately, it was Nabooru, he lowered the axe.

'Opps,' thought link, 'I haven't killed her have I?'

"Where am I?" Nabooru asked groaning, she looked up at Link with dazed eyes.

"Well would you look at that Koume, she's back to normal." Kotake said. "But we don't want that do we?"

"Let's make her work for Ganondorf a little longer eh sis?"

"Then we should brainwash her again!" Kotake cried excitedly.

Nabooru seemed to notice what was happening and bolted towards the exit, she tried to dodge the blasts of energy the witches shot at her and ended up being struck between the two and vanished.

"That's got her, let's go," Said Koume and they left into the throne room.

Link got out the key to the throne room from his pocket, he realized with a feeling sensation of relief this was the last one he had to use, at least he knew who the monster of the temple was and how to beat them.

"Remember the owls words Link, use their magic against them," Said Navi.

"I will," Said Link, he opened the locked door and walked in, the witches turned around and looked at him, they were still on their broomsticks.

Typical witches, thought Link.

The throne room was huge, it looked just like the corridor only larger, there was an empty throne at one end, noticeably with cobwebs all over it just to prove how long the Gerudo king had been dead.

"Look at this stupid kid. He came on his own to offer himself as a sacrifice to the great Ganondorf who shall soon enough be king." Kotake said.

"He looks familiar," Koume said the tone in which she said this was strange and almost curious.

"Of course he does, you only met him a minute ago," Said Kotake laughing.

"No, like someone we've met before... yes I know." Koume laughed, it was a cruel laugh. "Yes we knew your father, he was a braver warrior. You're just like him. You have a lot in common. Including the fact that you are about to get slain by the same people who slaid him! You are just as foolish! Or should I say bold?"

She laughed again, Link drew his sword and she looked at it and laughed again.

"You will pay dearly for that!" Link growled a somewhat unfamiliar anger rising in him, so that is how his father had met his end? Anger like none he had felt before surged in Link and he clenched the sword tightly. Yes they would pay for that.

"Will I?" Koume said, "We'll see about that! Let's do it Kotake!"

"With my flame I will burn you to a crisp!" Koume yelled.

"With my ice I shall freeze you to the bone!" Kotake cried.

"Thinking logically," Said Navi, "They're both venerable to each others attack, as our friend Kaepora mentioned. Ice take out fire after its melted, fire melts ice. Deflect their attacks with the shield."

"Stop spoiling our fun you rude fairy!" Yelled Koume, Navi bolted into Link's pocket as Koume tried to attack her as a result Koume shot a blast of fire at Link who returned it to Kotake she screamed hysterically, cursing at the same time.

At one point, Kotake accidentally hit Koume with her attack.

"OUCH YOU TRYING TO KILL ME SIS!" Yelled Koume.

"Sorry sis! Let's not play with him anymore, let's get serious!"

"Heh good idea!" Said Koume.

Link wished they would shut up and let him finish what he came to do. Not mention he now felt he must avenge his father who thanks to them he had not known, at this thought he felt the anger rising inside him, as if a beast within him had awoken Link charged at the witches but was knocked back by a magic barrier.

"Heh! Now I'll show you," Koume snarled.

"Kotake and Koume's, Double Dynamite attack!" Yelled Kotake she flew towards her sister and there was a sudden blast of white light before they returned, this time it looked as though they had combined. Half of Koume was attached to one-half of Kotake. To make it look ever so disturbing there were now three faces, Koume and Kotake's faces as well as Twinorva's.

"You know you mightn't want to kill us, we're Ganondorf's mother and if we don't kill you he will," Said a loud booming voice.

"Together they form Twinorva." Said Navi.

"Thanks for the info," Said Link.

"Let's kill him!"

Link deflected their attacks though it was much more difficult this time. He had to wait until one side of Twinorva fired before it turned and exposed the other side. He decided to switch to using fire arrows on Kotake, he had little time to set the arrow alight, which made it difficult, but it worked. There was a brilliant flash of light and Kotake and Koume split, Koume went after Link and attacked him Link deflected her attack and she fell off her broom, Koume came after and Link shot her with a fire arrow. They both got back on their broom and looked at each other, they tried to fire a blast of magic at Link but it did not work.

"Darn you!" Said Kotake.

"Shoot, you are much better than your father but that's only because you've got our weakness, the mirror shield. This time we will get serious wont we Kotake... What are you looking at me like that for?"

"What's that about your head?" Kotake asked staring at the halo that had appeared on Koume's head.

"I don't know," Koume said, " there's one above your head Kotake."

Kotake looked at her head at gave a startled cry.

"I'm dead, no way! I'm only four hundred years old!" Said Kotake.

"I'm only three hundred and eighty," Koume cried.

"We're twins! Don't lie about your age," Kotake said angrily.

"You must've gone senile then," Koume yelled back to her sister.

"Who are you calling senile? That's no way to treat your older sister?" Kotake shouted.

"Older? We're twins you idiot! How can we be older!"

"You heartless cow, you!"

"How can you be so ungrateful you rude person!"

"YOUR THE ONE THAT'S HEARTLESS NOT ME!"

"Typical siblings," Muttered Navi to Link, Link chuckled, the two witches were rising into the air towards strange vortex opening on the ceiling, they were still shouting at each other.

"You ungrateful heartless witch, I'll turn you into a-"

"JUST SHUT IT WIL YOU!" Yelled Koume.

"I hate you Koume!"

"GOOD! I've still got unfinished business with this idiot down here!"

"I'll come back to haunt you!" Yelled Kotake.

"YEAH! You and your stupid fairy!" With that, Koume disappeared as well as Kotake, leaving Link a little dazed.

"So much for Ganondorf's mother," Said Navi, "They were the ones who Sheik said assassinated the great Gerudo king before Ganondorf took over."

A portal had appeared, Link looked at it for a moment, it was hard to take in that it was almost all over, and this was most probably his final visit to the chamber of sages. The anger he had felt at the knowledge that the witches had killed his father seemed to calm down. He had avenged his fathers death and finally awoken the last sage, whoever it was, he had a suspicious feeling as he walked into the portal and felt himself blacking out, that it was Nabooru. As the bright light faded to reveal the chamber of sages before him, he saw that he had been right.


	17. The Seventh Sage: Revised

**Chapter 17 **

**Seventh Sage**

When Link regained consciousness a moment later, he saw Nabooru standing in front of him, next to her stood Ruaru.

"Thanks kid, you've done me a great favour, more than I thought anyway. I never imagined that you would become a competent swordsman, nor did I imagine I would be the sage of light but just because you did most of the work does not mean I cannot help. I can still do what I wanted to do, to get rid of Ganondorf but now I can do it for real, so let me thank you again."  
"Your welcome," Said Link, he was still convinced that Nabooru was mad.

"I'll get revenge for what he did to me, instead of you giving me the bracelets I've decided to give you something, its the spirit medallion, you now have the power of all six sages."

Nabooru handed him a small medallion and stepped aside to let Ruaru talk.

"Link, you are truly the hero of time! The last hour of Ganondorf's reign is here, before you go barging into the tower like some kind of hero, which you are. Someone would like to meet you, at the temple of time. Good luck Link. Remember we will be with you."

As usual Link was not given much time to respond before he knew it he was engulfed in white light and found himself standing by the pedestal of time.

"I hope we don't have to use that again," Said Link eying the pedestal.

"I don't see why you would have to," Said Navi.

"Let's go," Said Link.

"I bet you its Sheik again," Said Navi as they walked over to the large doors, sure enough Sheik was standing there in the doorway, he was staring at the floor looking a little downcast, he looked up as Link approached.

"What a surprise," Navi said, Sheik smiled.

"I have been waiting for you Link," Said Sheik, his voice more mysterious than ever. "You have endured many hardships and awoken the six sages. I congratulate you but now you must defeat Ganondorf with the help of the sages. First I have something to tell you what I am about to tell you is extremely important for you to understand, please I must ask you to listen."

"Alright," Said Link.

"What I am about to tell you is another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk known as the Shiekans. The resting place of the sacred triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart, the heart of one who enters it. If the person has an evil or hard heart, the Realm will become full of evil; if their heart is pure, the Realm will become a paradise. The Triforce is also known as the sacred triangle, a balance weighs the three forces of Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the sacred triangle has all three forces in balance, that one will gain the True Force to govern all. However, if that one's heart is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into three parts: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one part will remain for the one who touched the Triforce. The part representing the force that one most believes in."

By this time Navi had gone to sleep, Link remained listening although he felt drowsy.

"If that one seeks the True Force, that one must acquire the two lost parts." Sheik continued. "Those two parts will be held within others chosen by destiny, which will bear the Triforce mark on the backs of their hands. Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves and the king of the Gerudo, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. Nevertheless, when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only one part of the sacred triangle remained in Ganondorf's hand."

"Which one was it?" Link asked.

"Power." Sheik replied, sounding ever so mysterious, Link was starting to dislike him again.

"The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the world, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is, you, Link! Look at the back of your left hand."

Link stared at it and gasped, a strange mark had appeared there, in the shape of a triangle. He had not noticed it before, which was strange considering he was left handed.  
"Who holds the final part?" He asked, Navi had woken up and was now listening intently.

"Err… Did I miss something?" She asked noticing Link's puzzled expression, "Never mind I'll catch up."

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom." Sheik continued as though he had not heard Link or Navi. "Is the seventh Sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all."

Link groaned, "Don't tell me I still have one more secret temple to discover, right?"

"Not quite," Said Sheik, Link felt relieved and puzzled he was tired enough with the temples and after the last two, he was not sure if he would be up to another.

"Who is it then?" Link asked, Sheik showed Link the palm of his hand, on it was a triforce symbol, Link gasped while Navi gave a triumphant shout having just caught on with the conversation.

"I KNEW IT!" Navi cried flying up and down excitedly, "Ha you thought you had us fooled! You are the seventh sage! I knew it! I knew it!"

Sheik laughed softly to himself this made Navi stop, what was his problem now? Link thought.

"Actually I did fool you." With that the mark of the triforce on his hand glowed brightly and there was a flash as the light dimmed and Link could see again he gasped... for right in front of him, about seventeen years of age and looking more pretty and depressed than ever was Princess Zelda, she had a very long white dress on. Her hair was blond and came down to just above her waist it looked neglected and mangled.

"I should have known!" Navi growled angrily her mood taking a drastic change, "You've had us worried sick!"

"I apologize for my disguise but it was necessary if I was going to hide from Ganondorf." Zelda said sadly, the mysterious voice had vanished. Link suddenly realized that it explained Impa's strange connection to Sheik, he almost laughed at what he and Navi had thought, that they had been in love.

"Gross, you can change into the opposite sex!" Navi said, "That's not normal."

Link gave her a look of disgust.

"No it's not normal actually but I have enough magic power to enable me to do that," Please forgive me for my disguise. "Do you mind if I continue on with my story?"

"Yes," Said Navi irritably.

"Not at all," Said Link, he looked at Navi and realized she must have been really angry with Zelda.

"You're probably wondering about that day seven years ago, when he came... yes, it was a dreadful day. On that day, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle and as you saw, killed the guards in the market. I saw you as I was escaping from the castle with my attendant, Impa. I thought I should entrust the Ocarina to you... I thought that would be our best chance. As long as you had the Ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could never enter the Sacred Realm, but something I could never expect happened. After you opened the door of time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm. Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm...and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He followed you into where the master sword was, yet I thought only those who touched it could be shown the way to the sacred realm, I did not realize this wasn't so. Anyone who was caught in its circle of power would also be led to it."

"You could've warned us," Said Navi sniffing.

"I apologize Navi but I didn't understand properly, not then anyway. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm... Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil, the temple of light became the only place safe from Ganondorf's treachery. All of this is an unfortunate coincidence. I passed myself off as a Shiekan and hoped that you would return. I waited for seven years and while I waited Impa taught me the ways of the shadow folk, which is how I have been able to learn and do so much magic as you have noticed. Now you are back. The Dark Age ruled by Ganondorf the Evil King will end! The seven Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Thus, Ganondorf the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule. Link. In order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part."

"I will," Said Link.

"Thank you, you'll need this." Said Zelda, "You have been using the primitive methods of magic to empower your arrows with magic. I can teach you the Sheikan method; it casts a spell upon the arrow as the archer fires. awai, is the word, which will empower your arrows with light. Evil cannot stand it; anything evil will be subject to the power of this sacred spell and only a man of pure heart can say it. They will help you to take down Ganondorf and free Hyrule. Unfortunately when we get back to our own time seven years ago it won't be over, The sixth sages and I will still have to clean up the mess so to fix the timeline up which I have already mixed up but it will be easier. Unfortunately, Hyrule will be split into two dimensions. Both dimensions will exist on different timelines. How one can cross between these two, I know not."

"Fighting Ganondorf will be easier in the past? I'll be a child!"

"No, we will have the triforce he won't," Zelda, explained. "Deal."

"I'm extremely confused but anyway. So basically I have to kill him in the present and in the past in order to return the timeline to normal. Except Hyrule will be split."

"Yes," Zelda explained.

"That explains the title hero of time," Said Navi.

"True it does. You won't have to do anything though Link so doesn't worry."

"You've lost me again. Wouldn't killing him in the past make him not appear in the present?"

"That's what I was trying to say. We sages will deal with him in the past, because he will have lost his power. You can use the master sword to take it back right before he got the triforce. You see you have awoken the sages so now they can do their part."

"Then we get the triforce?" Navi asked.

'If Navi's having difficulty understanding my chances are limited.' Thought Link.

"Yes, that's exactly it. The sages will seal him before he gets it because without the triforce Ganondorf is not nearly as powerful. He is about as powerful as that Phantom Ganon creature you had to fight without it."

"I get it know," Said Link. "What is this about a split?"

"By taking the master sword out of the pedestal and doing what we are about to do we are effectively splitting Hyrule into two dimensions on different timelines. One where Ganondorf never reached the Triforce and was stopped by you, the other he did but was defeated by you. Does that make sense? They both branch off at the time you pulled the master sword from its pedestal. It was more powerful than either you or I knew."

"Yes," said Link, "if I can use magic to empower my arrows with light. What are the spells for fire and ice?"

"Fire is kaji, ice is aisu. When you say either your arrow will be empowered with it. It only works with those three though and you must say it just as you are about to fire. Did you get all that?"

"Fire is kaji, ice is aisu and light is… awai. I get it."

"I'm glad," Zelda said, just then there was a sudden rumbling noise, Zelda gasped.

"It can't be," She said looking frightened. Link drew his sword, he looked around and suddenly Navi gave an urgent shout.

"LINK! IT'S ZELDA!"

Link turned around and saw her encased in a huge crystal. A black mist came into the room, forming a massive beast; it looked like a pig crossed with a moblin with two huge horns jutting out of the top of its head.

"Foolish Zelda!" It boomed, "I commend you on your efforts to evade me. I knew you would you let your guard down. I knew if I let this one roam around you would have to let your guard down. I must say I underestimated you kid! No its not you I underestimated it is the triforce. Thanks Link you've done me a great favour."

"Shut up you!" Link yelled thrusting his sword into the shadowy mist, nothing happened.

Ganondorf laughed.

"All you see is a shadow of me," Ganondorf said. "Now that I have Zelda all I need to do is obtain the two triforce pieces you two possess and I may rule the world."

"You wish!" Navi yelled, Ganondorf laughed and the crystal holding Zelda disappeared, Link stared in shocked disbelief at what was happening, he stood rooted to the spot.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to try and rescue her? Come on, I have been waiting for some fun for a long time. Come to my castle, I'll be waiting."

The rumbling began again and there was a loud crash that sounded as though one of the towers had collapsed.

"Let's get out of here!" Navi said. "To the tower."

He looked up at the tower where Ganondorf lived and went over to it; however, there was a massive moat in between him and the tower. Not a normal one either, it was a lava moat.

"That's one ingenious way to keep people out," Said Navi.

Link looked around to see if there was someplace, he could hookshot. There was nowhere, nor could he use the hover boots because it was too far. Just as he sat, down to try and form, a plan there was a bright blinding flash and Ruaru appeared in front of him.

"Why looking so grim Link? Don't worry," He said in a cheerful voice, which did not seem to suit him, Ruaru continued, "We'll use our power to create a bridge across the entrance to the tower in which Ganondorf dwells. The throne room of that tower is protected by six evil barriers, which prevent you from entering the staircase up to the top of the tower where it is. You must bring them down by getting through the short puzzles in order to get to where the barriers source is. The barrier will be brought down by one of each of the sages you rescued, depending on the barrier itself. Bring them down and save Zelda… and Hyrule."

"Alright," Said Link.

Ruaru disappeared and there was blinding flash of light that lasted for at least a minute, as the light dimmed Link opened his eyes and saw a bridge had appeared across to the entrance, feeling a little apprehensive at first Link walked across it and into the castle.

It wasn't as well guarded as Link thought, he was expecting to meet guards at every entrance instead he met only monsters; perhaps Ganondorf had thought he needn't bother about guards. It took sometime for Link to bring down the barriers, each time one of the sages had to help him through. Going back was the weirdest part, each time Link felt as though something was dragging him back until he fainted for a few moments and woke up outside the door of the barrier he had just dispelled. The shadow and spirit ones were to prove the most difficult, on his way through Link found the golden gauntlets and used them to enter the spirit barrier. He finally made it to the end and after a brief talk with Nabooru found himself back at the entrance, he was feeling really motion sick.

"I hope I don't have to do that again," Said Link, he watched as the barrier shielding the massive skull in the middle of the room that led to a staircase going up into the tower lowered. Recovering from his motion sickness Link walked to it and went up the staircase. In the distance he could hear someone playing an organ... they were not very good at it either. As he reached the door to the throne room, he saw two large iron knuckles.

"Oh great," he thought.

"Just take them one at a time Link," Said Navi as the first one approached him.

Link pulled out his megaton hammer, which is extremely light with the golden gauntlets on. He dodged the iron knuckles axe and brought the hammer down on the beast's head. It fell backwards into its companion, Link took this chance to throw his sword into the first ones helm, slaying it. The second iron knuckle got back up swung its axe at Link missing and hitting its dead companion. Link took the dead Iron Knuckles axe and slashed the other Iron Knuckles Head, killing it. The two creatures burst into flames. Link realized that the person playing the organ had not heard the battle raging outside the room; Link put his hand to the door rather hesitantly.

"There's no time for second thoughts Link," Said Navi, "Let's go."

Link took a deep breath and opened the door, leaving the iron knuckles axe behind him he walked into the room and the door shut behind him. At the sound of the door, closing it dawned on Link that there was no turning back.


	18. Ganon's Defeat: Revised

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and read it so far. I'm going to put in an epilogue soon, once I figure out how to write it properly.

**Chapter 17  
Ganon's Defeat**

The room Link entered did not look like much of a throne room, there was a door out one side, a throne at the opposite end and an organ on the right wall. At first Ganondorf, who was playing the organ, took no notice of Link, then he paused and said.

"Just give me a moment I've nearly got this right!"

"Must think you're the guard," Navi whispered, Ganondorf continued to play the organ until finally he stopped a few moments later and turned to look at Link, his eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were one of the guards! Never mind this could be a lot more interesting." He looked at his hand and smiled. "The Triforce parts are resonating. They are combining into one again the two Triforce parts that I could not capture on that day seven years ago. I didn't expect they would be hidden within you two!" Ganondorf sniggered.

"Where have you taken Zelda?" Link asked coldly.

"I am surprised. I would have thought somebody like you could have worked that out. Did you honestly think I would have her somewhere as obvious as in here? No, I have put her somewhere more obvious, surely you know about the dungeons do you not? Of course, you need to be able to teleport to get in there; you do not possess that ability. What a shame. You might not have noticed but Zelda gave you the last part when I captured her, clever girl… or should I say foolish, it is not the first time she has done something to my advantage. I knew you would come and now, finally, all the Triforce parts have gathered here!"

He raised his hand towards Link who raised his shield and drew his sword.

"These toys are too much for you!" Ganondorf snarled, on his fist Link could see the triforce of power glowing a bright yellowy-red," I command you to return them to me!"

"Never," Growled Link.

Very well then," Suddenly a strange power grabbed hold of Link, it felt as though his arm was being pulled forward by an invisible force, he struggled against it in vain, groaning as he tried to get his free arm of the invisible grasp that had hold of it.

'_Link; give the triforce of courage to us! Quickly before he gets it!' _Link heard Saria's voice sound in his head.

'_Now Link!_ Saria's voice came again,' more urgent.

"Link I can't help you this time, his power is too great, you are on your on." Navi said, Link could not resist Ganondorf's magic much longer as it was tiring his arm was beginning to go numb,. The Triforce mark on his hand disappeared but it did not go to Ganondorf, instead it went to the hands of the sages.

"DAMN IT YOU TRICKED ME!" Ganondorf yelled as he checked his hand, "You'll pay for that!"

"What did you do?" Navi asked.

"Never mind. I will tell you when I get a chance."

Ganondorf raised his hand and shot a blast of energy, like balls of electricity, at Link who rose the mirror shield, it did not bounce off it this time, it just hit it with no effect.

"Very well if that's how you want to play!" Ganondorf rose his hands into the air, the room started to go very dark as Ganondorf summoned all the energy he could to release the magic on Link.

"LINK RUN!" Navi yelled.

As he ran, Link grabbed the bow from the waist bag, it returned to normal size. He aimed an arrow at Ganondorf, concentrating on the magic he wished to unleash and focusing all his strength on it. Before Ganondorf unleashed his attack Link shouted,

"Awai!" As he said the tip of his arrow flashed with a dazzling light and Link released it, the arrow flew straight into its target.

Ganondorf fell groaning, Link ran up to him and slashed him doing not much more than damaging the armour. Ganondorf suddenly sent him flying with a burst of energy; Link hit the wall of fell to the ground. He groaned and got up, that was the last time he used that strategy.

"You're asking for it!" Ganondorf growled pulling out his huge sword; Link got up and found himself in the middle of a dangerous swordfight.

Ganondorf was strong but Link, with the golden gauntlets on, kept blocking the sword. He was quickly becoming fatigued. Ganondorf on the other hand showed little sign of exhaustion, Link got out the megaton hammer, which with the golden gauntlets was surprisingly light and smashed Ganondorf who flew into the wall opposite. Link fired another light arrow at Ganondorf who was stunned this time and thrust the master sword straight into Ganondorf's chest before pulling it out again. He was shocked to see that Ganondorf was only winded. He got up and swung his sword at Link who raised the mirror shield and blocked it, the shield was left with a dent. The swordfight continued Ganondorf seemed to keep gaining the upper hand; Link was not sure how much longer he could do this. He had an idea; quickly he swung the hammer again and sent Ganondorf flying into the organ that let out a loud and somewhat ugly noise before it smashed. Some of Ganondorf's minions must have heard the noise because they had begun to come into the room, all them stalfos knights.

"Oh no," Link thought, he got out some milk from the waist bag and drank it.

Feeling better he swung his hammer around like mad sending bones flying everywhere, the stalfos gave angry grunts, shrieks and moans as Link smashed them. A few moblins ran in the door, all with spears, they were quite weak by Link's standards. Link grabbed the spear from one of the moblins and snapped it before thrusting his sword into the monsters belly. The moblin gave a hideous moan. One of the other moblins came from behind, Link swung around knocking the spear away he then grabbed the spear and threw it into its owner. The moblins seemed demoralized and angry at the fall of their two comrades. They all surrounded Link in an attempt to over power him but Link unleashed the magic of Din's fire upon them and they burnt to a crisp.

"Yikes!" Navi said, "I didn't tell you to do that!"

As Link turned to face Ganondorf who watched eagerly from his throne two Iron Knuckles came in, both of them were weighed down by the weight of their armour. Instead of axes, these two giants bore huge long swords, which Link kept well away from. He threw bombs at the two Iron Knuckles until par of their body was exposed, then used his light arrows which quickly finished them.  
All the while Ganondorf looked on, he then clapped his hands.  
"Very good, why you are quite a fighter Link," He said, his voice displaying immense sarcasm. "I'm sure you'll like this next one."

Unexpectedly came Dark Link, he appeared from seemingly thin air. Link used one of the light arrows on him; it was not as effective as Link had hoped as they bounced of his alter ego's shield. The fight following was tough as Dark Link possessed everything Link did just like last time that is except the light arrow magic. Dark Link was more realistic than during their previous fight as Link discovered when he chopped Dark Link's sword arm off. Dark Link gave a loud scream, and crashed to the ground red blood flowing freely from the stump where his lower arm had been. Trying to shut out the screams before they made him go crazy Link fired a light arrow, muttering the word "Awai", into Dark Link's heart. The screaming stopped and Dark Link breathed his last as his body along with the blood transformed into a black liquid vanishing before Link's eyes. Weary from the battles he had just fought Link took another drink of milk, just as Ganondorf got up. Link put the bottle away.

"You like a good fight do you; I'll give you another one." Said Ganondorf, he flung out his hand and sent Link flying into the wall before approaching him, sword aimed at his neck.

"Give up, you cannot beat me," He said.

"You wish," Said Link jumping up, Ganondorf swung his sword cutting Link across the chest.

Link staggered and fell back over looking at the blood pouring from his torn tunic. Ganondorf laughed but Link had another plan, he grabbed a bottle of deku potion from his waist pack and poured a few drops onto the wound, the wound sealed, leaving a gash across Link's tunic.

"Give me that!" Ganondorf snarled the waist bag seemingly untied itself and flew into Ganondorf's hands; he simply put it on his throne. "Come and get it."

Link was up already, he still had his bow however his quiver was nearly empty, he fired a light arrow at Ganondorf who did not react in time and fell back. Link ran over and brought the master sword over Ganondorf's throat managing to cut it. Ganondorf let out a loud groan and threw Link across the room again. Link was back up as Ganondorf ran towards him sword raised, Link grabbed his bow, which had fallen to the ground, sidestepped Ganondorf and fired another arrow into Ganondorf's chest just as he turned around. Then Link plunged the master sword straight into Ganondorf's heart and it stuck there. Ganondorf fell to his knees and groaned.

"The great evil king Ganondorf," he gasped, "Beaten by this kid."

He coughed up blood and chocked.

"Link," he whispered before falling to the ground.

As Link looked at the fallen body, he found it difficult to take in, he had won, and Ganondorf was gone. As he stared in shock he looked up and saw Zelda standing by him staring at the body of Ganondorf.

"Pitiful man, without a strong righteous mind he could not control the power of the triforce and-" she paused listening intently at something, then Link heard it, his heart sank. It was a distant rumbling and then suddenly the whole tower began to shake.

"Oh no," Said Navi, Link was about to say the same thing.

"Link, we must get out of here. It seems Ganondorf is trying to kill us with his last breath by causing the tower to collapse." Zelda said.

Link grabbed his waist bag, tied it around his waist and followed Zelda out of the door to a staircase that led down the tower, they continued to run until Zelda became trapped by two Stalfos as they crossed through the tower to another staircase, Link smashed them with his megaton hammer. They ran on, Link tried to ignore the enemies on the way down as they made their way to the bottom of the tower and ran into what was left of Hyrule castle's courtyard. Behind them the entire tower collapsed in on itself and came crashing to the ground, some of it was sent into the fiery moat below. A thick cloud of dust enveloped them; Link chocked and covered his eyes. They ran to avoid the falling masonry and made it into the middle of the courtyard, as the dust settled Link looked about the ruined landscape and to where the tower had stood moments ago.

"I can't believe it," Zelda gasped finally as they stared at the ruins. "It's finally over."

"Nor can I," Said Link.

"And nor I," Said Navi, "Sorry I couldn't help you before."

"That's alright," Link said, without warning there was a loud bang, Zelda gasped and they looked towards the ruins where the noise had come from. Something inside was stirring, Link's heart sank again.

"What's that noise?" Zelda asked Link.

"I don't know and I don't know if I want to know." Link said. He walked towards where the sound had come from; there was a loud clicking sound now. Link looked at his hand, odd the triforce mark should have returned, his hear sank even lower.

"That can't be a good sign," He muttered.

There was a loud rumble and the sound of stones moving and crashing to the ground as Ganondorf rose out of the ruins floating in midair, Link gave a cry of shock and Zelda screamed in terror, it could not be.

Ganondorf stared at him, looking very angry.

"He's still alive!" Link exclaimed in dismay and shock.

"You thought you'd beaten me didn't you?" He snarled, "Well then you can have a taste of my power!"

With that, Ganondorf turned into the monstrous beast Link had seen the mist form before in the temple of time when Zelda had been captured. This time it bore two huge swords, Zelda gave another hysterical scream as a ring of fire surrounded the area Link was in, forming a huge battle arena.

"There's no way his keeping me back this time! This time we fight together, right Link." Navi said proudly.

"Deal," Link said, he leapt back as the two massive swords came swinging down at him, it swung again knocking the master sword clean out of Link's hands and over the ring of fire, it landed right near Zelda. Zelda pulled out a bow and attached an arrow to it before firing at the beast's eye.

'Where'd she get that from?' Link wondered.

There was no time to ponder as the huge beast fell over allowing Link to slash at it, before it got back up again. Link had to dive between its huge legs and fired an arrow at its tail, it turned around looking at him and brought its swords down Link only just missed them, and Link turned again and used the megaton hammer against it, the hammer bounced harmlessly off the armour and the beast laughed. Zelda shot another arrow into its face and the beast tripped over a rock, blinded by the arrow. Link used the megaton hammer again.

"Do you know what it is?" Link asked.

"Yes, it's a demon, Ganondorf's true form, so to speak, known as Ganon." Navi said.

"Can you find a weak spot?"

"Only two, his face and tail. They don't have armour," Said Navi.

"Thanks," Said Link and he fired an arrow at Ganon's tail.

The beast howled, getting up it turned around just missing Zelda's arrow. Link fired an arrow into its eye again, this time Ganon fell backwards onto the ground; Zelda sent a blast of energy at it, lowering the barrier and pinning Ganon down.

"Quickly grab the master sword," Said Zelda in a frantic voice, "Hurry."

Link ran over to her and pulled the master sword out of the ground, he actually felt glad to have the sword for once. He pulled out an arrow from his quiver and loaded his bow before shooting Ganon. The effect was bizarre. The barrier went back up and Link felt a strange force fling him straight through the fire, he did not feel it either. He fell flat on his face and got up in time to dodge another attack from Ganondorf's huge swords. Link got behind him and swung his sword at the tail. Ganon gave a loud howl and swung around its tail-sending Link flying into a pillar. It looked at Link as he lay by the pillar somewhat dazed and came towards him.

"LINK GET UP!" Yelled Navi, Link came to his senses and jumped out of the way, as Ganon attacked again.

He swung at the tail this time diving out of the way, Ganon came about and thrust its sword straight into Link catching him by surprise. Link looked in pained shock at the sword that had just plunged through his chest. Zelda screamed, Navi gave a shout of "NO" and Link simply fell flat to the ground, Ganon was laughing again.

"LINK!" Zelda screamed.

Link could not hear her, he could not even breathe properly and not only from the pain. His lungs had collapsed. Everything began to blur and go dark before his eyes; he could do nothing but await his fate, all the noises became confused and faint to Link, his skin was pale and sunken, he was dying.

In despair, Zelda grabbed one of the fairy bottles she kept and threw it towards Link, hoping it would heal him. The fairy floated out, Link was almost dead by the time it healed him.

Link awoke with a start, clutching his chest and coughing loudly. Trying desperately to ignore the pain in his lungs, he took in deep breaths and stared deliriously around him. He could see again, his vision came back into focus and he gasped for breath winded. Just as the beast growled and went to attack Link again, Zelda shot it in the uninjured eye with an arrow, the beast fell backwards and crashed just as Link got up.

"Are you ok?" Navi asked Link when he had finished coughing.

"I'll recover," Link assured her in a short whisper, still trying to catch his breath.

The fairy had done its best but his lungs were still in agony, why would they not be? A huge sword had just impaled him and he was lucky to be alive. Ganon got back up this time he was staggering blindly and fell again; forgetting the pain in his chest, Link raised the master sword and sent it straight into the beasts face. There was a loud hideous roar, Ganon got up with the master sword still stuck in his face and fell over again and was impaled. Zelda sent a blast of energy at Ganon as he got up, he fell backwards again allowing Link to retrieve the sword, which was now stained from hilt to the blades tip in blood.

"Quickly Link, do it! I can't hold him down for long!" Zelda yelled.

"Eurgh," Navi commented at the bloodstained blade.

Link thrust the blade across the beast's neck as it made loud rasping sounds, it stopped and made a hideous choking sound.

"SAGES NOW!" Link heard Zelda yell and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, the beast screamed and Link heard Ganondorf yelling.

"Curse you Zelda! Curse you Sages! Curse you Link! Someday I will get my revenge! As long as I have the Triforce of Power you haven't seen the end of me!"

With those last words, he was gone, Zelda collapsed breathing heavily Link raced over to her, he was about to pick her up when something made him stop, she seemed to notice Link's concern.

"I'm fine,' She said, "Magic can take a lot of energy out of you."

She got up and looked at Link, she seemed sad. 

"Thank you Link, you have saved Hyrule and have helped us seal Ganondorf in the evil realm. As he said, we have not seen the last of him but for now and for a long time to come; this world of Hyrule will be able to experience peace. All the tragedy that has befallen this world is my fault."

"What?" Navi asked sounding surprised.

"I don't get it," Link said. Wincing as he spoke, he clutched his side trying to ignore the pain.

"I dragged you into it too," Said Zelda. "I thought we could stop him but as you said to me before Navi, I didn't know what would be involved and what the consequences had been. I did not even warn you what grabbing the master sword could do, you found out for yourself in a way, which I could have prevented from happening. I know why you were angry with me before Navi. You had a good reason. You must now return the master sword to its place, by doing this the timeline will be restored and Ganon can be sealed in the past then none of this will happen. As I said before, there will be two Hyrules. A world that continues after this time and a world that continues from your child hood without Ganondorf. Ganondorf will indeed have invaded and killed innocent lives but I can restore some of the lives he took if not most of them. Now Link it is time to return to our own time and seal the master sword away. I think before you return home as if none of this ever occurred you might need to see the king with the sages and myself and explain what has happened. Link give me the Ocarina of Time."

Link handed her the Ocarina and she began to play the song of time.

"Goodbye for now," She said.

Link felt dizzy as she played it and suddenly found himself back in the room where it had all began, his hands were holding the master swords hilt, and he looked at himself and realized he was a child again. He sighed almost swooning as relief swept over him, finally the realization came, that it was over at last.


	19. Parting Ways: Revised

Chapter 18  
Parting Ways

Link walked out the door of time and it shut behind him, sealing the master sword and the sacred realm within it. He walked towards the entrance of the temple of time and looked out the windows, the storm had passed and the sun shone through.

"Well Navi, we did it," He said weakly, hardly daring to believe it, there was no reply, "Navi?"

"Yes we did," Came Navi's voice from beside Link, she seemed strangely sad, Link looked at her and saw little drops of water falling from her eyes onto the ground, she was crying.

"What's wrong Navi?" He asked.

"It was always fated to be this way Link, I am sorry but since you are not a Korkiri I cannot stay with you. I'm sorry Link but now we must part ways."

"But…" Link was in shock, he could not take it in, it took him a moment to utter the words, "We are friends right?"

"Oh yes, we will always be. You've been a great friend to me Link even though we've had our moments," Navi let out a shaky laugh.

Link smiled weakly, he felt as though he were about to cry himself and tried his best to hold in his emotions.

"You should be happy Link, you've achieved so much," Said Navi. "Perhaps someday we shall see each other again. Farewell Link."

With that, Navi flew off through one of the high windows leaving Link staring sadly after her.

"Goodbye Navi," Link said weakly, he sighed.

For what seemed like ages he stared at the place where Navi had gone, after a while he looked back at the huge doors leading out of the temple, he sighed again.

"I will find you again… someday."

Walking out into the market, Link saw it was packed with people once again, all of them celebrating, flowers had been arranged in a neat way around the fountain in memory of the soldiers who had died.

"Did I oversleep or something?" Link asked himself, if he was thinking correctly, he must have slept a few days after returning to his childhood, it was a shame Navi was not there to explain it to him, a pang of sadness hit him, he shook his head letting it pass.

Link noticed a young boy standing by the fountain, he was not celebrating, his face was etched with grief. Link knew who the boy must be; indeed, in his hand he held a fox mask.

"Not everyone was lucky," He muttered wishing even more Navi had not left him.

Link could not take it in much longer so he decided he better go to the castle the guards let him through.

'That's odd,' he thought, he had half expected he would have to sneak his way through. He walked freely into the castle courtyard and into where Zelda was. She turned from the window and looked straight at Link before racing up to him and embracing him.

"Link you did it!" She cried, she let go when one of the guards looked around, Link was glad, "Thank you Link!"

"You kept your memory?" Link asked slightly confused.

"Yes I did," She said looking slightly sad at this, "But that's ok, come the king wishes to see you. Ruaru is with him. He explained everything, with Impa's help. Ruaru's taken over as the chief advisor for my father."

Link walked with Zelda into the large throne room. The king was a somewhat large man, yet something about him made Link think he had received part of the triforce of power. No maybe not that one, perhaps the triforce of wisdom, Link shook his head slightly, no one took any notice. He glanced quickly at Ruaru who was standing at the king's side; Link noticed he was holding a strange rodlike instrument in his hand. Link followed suit as Zelda knelt before the king, which was a little unnecessary coming from her.

"I believe you are our hero," Said the king smiling at Link. "You have Hyrules thanks Link as well as mine. As much as I hate to say it, you seem to have more skill than anyone in this castle does. Not mention courage. You have endured greater hardships than anyone in this castle."

"Thank you," Said Link.

"I wish I could offer you more than I could. Despite the fact that you are young I have decided to appoint you as a knight of Hyrule, you may also have your own room here. That is if you wish to stay of course."

"Thank you," Link said again, one of the servants, handed him some armour and a cloak as well as a special shield he had never seen before.

"Designed only by our best smiths, the heroes shield. It is our gift to you." The king said. "Your father was captain of the guard and one in Hyrule's Army, Norsan was his name. You remind me of him in many ways. He was one of our best knights. He would have been very proud of you. It seems you have inherited a lot from him."

"Thank you," Said Link, for what must have been the third time. The king beckoned Link forward to the throne where he commenced the short ceremony that would announce Link a knight.

"I announce you Sir Link Aldemear," The king said, the guards cheered.  
Who is Aldemear? Why did he just call me that? Link wondered in confusion.

"All hail Link!" Link blushed at this as he knelt before the king.

Link was relieved to go back to where Zelda was standing after the ceremony had finished

"Perhaps Zelda you could show Link around."

"Of course," Said Zelda, after kneeling once more Link left with Zelda.

"Link," She said her voice strangely hushed as they left the throne room, "There's something I must show you… come."

Zelda took Link out passed the courtyard and the castles chapel to what looked like a small graveyard; only it was much less sombre. The graveyard was adorned with colourful flowers, many Link had never seen before. In the middle stood a huge a huge monument. The words at the top of it read '_in honour of those who died for our country_'. Link observed the list in silence and near the top; he saw the name Norsan Aldemear, his father.

"They were all buried here," Zelda, said softly, "Long ago, there was only one royal family tomb it was located in Kakariko village. After my mother died, the king had another built here."

"You never knew your mother either?" Link asked, feeling empathy for her.

"No, I did not. She was heartbroken when her best friend and cousin, your mother, died. Then my brother died young. The shock was too much for her I guess, she died soon after that. Impa has done everything she can for me since then."

They stood for a moment staring at the monument, Link observed the royal family tombstone, next to it was a grave with the name Lora and Norsan Aldemear, and under it Link could make out where another name had been, probably his until somebody took the liberty of removing it. After pondering for sometime while Zelda stood patiently beside him, Link picked a flower and placed it before his parent's grave, then got another one and placed it by the monument.

"Goodbye," He whispered, not sure wether he was being stupid or not, he walked away with Zelda back to the castle itself.

That night there was a huge celebration in the castle in honour of Link. During the feast, the king had announced every year on that day there would be a festival in honour of the Hero of Time. Link did not spend that long at the celebrations. He felt exhausted and longed for sleep, Zelda took him to his room, the room that had once been his parents for the first time in ages Link had a good nights sleep.

Even though Hyrule was at peace, Link was not. Despite his fondness towards Zelda and his friendship with the king, Impa and Ruaru Link felt dreadfully out of place. He did not belong in the castle, even though it had been his parents home. Despite counselling from both Impa and Ruaru, it was hard for Link to settle back into a normal life, a Hylian life. At night, nightmares of his quest haunted him to the point it was maddening. He had to get away from the castle, from everything that reminded him of his quest. He felt as though someone had inflicted a grievous wound upon him, one that neither fairies nor time could heal.

Link changed back into his tunic and went to the stables where he saddled Epona who was given to Link by Malon as a present during the festival a few days after his arrival. As he mounted her, he heard Zelda's voice behind him.

"Are you leaving Link?" She asked.

Link looked at her and dismounted.

"I knew you would leave someday, it is understandable that you would want to leave after what you have been through." She said sadly.

"I will be back someday," Said Link.

"Yes, I know you will be but it will be a long time before we see each other again. I can be sure of that."

"It's not that I don't like it here," Said Link. "I miss the forest and I miss Navi."

"You have talked about her for a long time now," Said Zelda. "I'll miss you."

"Same, I told the king I was leaving, he knows," Said Link.

"Before you leave," Said Zelda. "I have something for you."

She held out the Ocarina of Time to Link.

"Keep it in memory of me," Said Zelda, she handed it to him, "Farewell."

She embraced Link and let go as Link went to mount Epona.

"Goodbye Zelda," He said.

He gave Epona a little nudge and she rode off, he turned back waved at Zelda and rode out of the castle grounds, oblivious to the guards waving at him, he rode through the open gates and on to the market place. Some of the people waved to Link greeting him warmly, he desperately wanted to get away from them. He hated being known by everyone. Link saw the boy who he had seen when he had first returned after his quest. He was standing by the fountain, still looking quite sad, another boy stood by him when he noticed Link staring in his direction he blushed and turned away. Link decided that he would go to the mask shop and buy the kid a present; he hoped no one would pay to much attention; they should not considering Epona was getting most of it.

Link walked into the mask shop and was surprised to see the shelves empty; the mask salesman was packing his oversized pack.

"You're closing down?" Link asked, the man looked up waring the same old grin.

"Oh hello dear boy. You must be Link our saviour?" Link blushed; he hated being reminded of it all, he shook his head to try to relieve the pain that he had felt for so long.

"I was hoping to get a mask from you," Said Link.

"I'm sorry but I just sold most of my masks to a place called Termina, ever heard of it boy?"

The name rang a bell but Link could not recall what it was, "I see, what about your other stuff?"

"Oh these masks," He pointed to his pack," No these are special masks and most of them are actually. Not even, I would wear some of them. They contain magic you see, which I have collected over the years in my many journeys. You might have seen the mask of truth on my shelf, yes. A precious magical mask it was, I sold it to a man for five hundred rupees."

"You must travel a lot." Link said, he suddenly remembered where he had heard about Termina from, the portals!

"You know of the portals to the other lands do you?" Link asked him.

"Only one I know of, apart from that I have a much more ingenious method of transportation but its still nice to walk." The man smiled, "I best get going. Farewell my friend."

The man put his backpack on and opened the door through to the back of the shop, as he went Link spied that mask he had seen what seemed like a generation ago, it was the Majora's Mask and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, he shivered.

"You shouldn't be looking at that mask you know," the man chuckled pausing as he went through the door, "It's a dangerous one, and it can do nasty things to you if you stare it in the eyes too long. This mask has the power to possess those who are weak minded. Of course your not weak minded are you? Farewell."

He shut the door and left, leaving Link a little bewildered; he had forgotten the whole reason he had entered until he walked back outside. He looked at the fountain and saw the kid had gone.

"That's a nice horse you've got there," A young girl remarked as Link mounted Epona.

"Why thank you," Link replied.

"Your lucky," She replied, Link smiled and rode off.

He felt glad as he left the castle behind and the village he had not felt at all home. A sense of relief swept him as he came in sight of the forest. Epona followed Link through into the forest.

'I am home,' thought Link, 'Finally I'm home.'

As Link rode on with his horse there were, cheers as he rode in even Mido greeted him warmly.

"LINK'S BACK!" A few of the Korkiri cried, Link had trouble moving Epona through the crowd.

"Welcome back!" Someone else yelled.

"I am surprised you are not dead!" Said Mido, his tone of voice was not nasty but humorous, "I'm glad you got back ok. Where'd you get that creature anyway?"

"Around," Link replied smiling, Mido turned to the group forming around Epona and said in his usual tone.

"Right quit it you lot! Shoo get back to business or whatever it was you were doing before!"

The Korkiri looked at Mido and then walked off, some of them smiling at Link as they walked away.

"The Deku Tree explained some of why you had vanished, said you had gone to save the forest with Saria, I trust you were successful? Saria returned sometime ago. She is waiting for you, in her hut this time."

"The Great Deku Tree's alive!" Link exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why would he not be alive?" Mido asked him as if Link had just asked a very stupid question. "I will let you go, have a nice evening. Mr no fairy, or should I say wimp instead?"

Link stared at Mido not knowing wether he should be feeling offended or not.

"Just kidding," Mido replied still smiling, he walked off leaving Link staring stunned at him.

'I can't stay here forever,' Link thought, 'I'm not a Korkiri. I'll talk to Saria and the Great Deku Tree and find Navi,'

Malon had told him he could stay at her place, he would like that. In fact after he found Navi he would do that.

'When I find her' He told himself, he had so many questions to ask her. Link felt angry with Navi despite knowing he should not be. Why had she left him like that? Why did she not stay to help him through the last few torturous months?

Saria would help him; she had always been a great mentor to Link, not as good as Navi though.

Link continued onto his house and went in, leaving Epona by the tree. As he lay on his bed, he gave a sigh.

'Well I'm home... at last.'

_As Zelda had once said, for Link the journey to save Hyrule was over. For Hyrule and its occupants, the legend had just begun…_


End file.
